The Humbled King(Sequel to The Humbled Prince)
by MyahLyah
Summary: King Naveen has it all. A beautiful wife and children, strong alliances, a peaceful and prosperous kingdom and most importantly respect. Yet his almost assassination has him on a brink of a possible breakdown, and what is going on with his friend Errol the King of Soluncia? And is a past foe back for revenge or friendship? Chapter 12 is up!
1. A King's Loyalty

The Humbled King

A King's Loyalty

It's been six months since Naveen was crowned King of Maldonia and during those six months the kingdom has actually improved for the better. The citizens were happier, the economy was the best it's ever been and the crime rate was almost non-existent.

Never in his life have he ever been so focused and full of confidence. He even felt that his lovelife with Tiana has been the best it's ever been. Though he also noticed more women throwing themselves at him at every chance and the attention was flattering, but his wife was all the woman he wanted and needed! Tiana gave him enough normalcy from the royal world to even out his mental state of ruling a kingdom.

His son Prince Demetrius and daughter Princess Naiyah were still very young yet aware of their surroundings. Both prince and princess taking after their mother's independent nature and his mother Nagina reminding him that all children change over time. For his sake he hopes that it never happens.

"I must say your highness that you are on fire with your governing decisions!" Complimented his assistant/valet Willard. "Trustworthy allies, money flowing into our kingdom, peace within our citizens and staff! What else could go right from here?"

Naveen stood from his desk after writing a handwritten letter to another ally before setting down the fountain pen on his desk. He stretched, feeling instant relief on his lower back after sitting for so long. "I know what I'm doing by now, Willard."

The valet was about to apologize when the Maldonian king interrupted him

"No apologies needed old friend My beautiful wife and children awaits my presence!" He walked towards the door.

Wiliard frowned, opening the doors for the king. "You're done for the day?" He had to be certain.

"Of course I am! I also promised mi benita Tiana an evening with her and the children! Tomorrow we're also going to the Sapphire Stars Circle! King Errol will be bringing his family as well!" Naveen left his office and his assistant valet behind with guard closely watching.

Willard quickly followed. "Ah! Family time with a little business! Very smooth sire!"

Naveen shrugged. "Eh. It'll be a good time all around!"

Willard was pleased to hear it and with the king being able to spend time with the royal family. Perhaps he could have time with his own ladyfriend. "Sire, I was meaning to ask..."

Naveen and looked back at the shorter, plump man. "Why don't you go take the rest of the day off? _Relax_!" He said whilomh giving his valet a hard pat on the back.

Willard coughed and knew the meaning behind that order which really meant partly off. The king may order the rest of the day off but it doesn't mean that he'll be completely off and knew to take advantage of spending as much time as possible with his fiancée, a chamber maid name Millie. "You don't have to tell me twice, your highness!" He bowed before leaving the young king to seeing his family in the nursery playground.

Naveen couldn't help but to watch his beautiful family as soon as he arrived. His wife Tiana being the protective but loving mother wasn't far off while folding one of the children's blankets as the prince and princess were on the floor playing with current toys that caught their interest.

Naveen raised both his arms. "Good afternoon to my beautiful family!"

All three looked his way.

"Dadda!" Both Demetrius and Naiyah ran over to their father who embraced them in a hug. "How are my buggas doing?"

"Fine!" "Okay!"

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes at the nickname her husband gave their children.

"Daddy! Mama got a butterfly in her hands!" An excited Demetrius pointed at the fabric butterfly. "She said that she will sew it into Naiyah's winter blanket.

"Oh she did?" Naveen stood up, with each children in his arms. He walked over to Tiana and kissed her. "How's mi benita?"

"I'm fine," Tiana smiled a little.

He placed his hand on her growing bump. "Our little one hasn't been giving you anymore trouble with morning sickness?"

"Not at all and can we drop the subject?" She whispered, not wanting to share the news to the children on the pregnancy just yet.

"What? They don't know what we're talking about!"

"Mama has a baby in her tummy, dadda!" Demetrius said while Naiyah giggled.

Tiana raised a brow. "The kids don't know what we're talking about?"

Naveen laughed. "I never denied their intelligence!"

"Baby!" Naiyah pointed at her mother. Repeating what her brother said.

"So you finally got to finish early enough to spend the rest of the day with us?" Tiana asked, ignoring her daughter's last statement.

"I sure did! Just like I promised." Naveen said proudly.

"And are you sure you're not expecting any important phone calls?" She couldn't be too gullible.

"No."

"Or guests..."

"Tiana!" Naveen interrupted, humourly. "I have to entire day free to spend with my beautiful family." He kissed her once again.

"Good." Tiana gave him another kiss.

"And once the children are asleep..." He hinted with a brow.

"We'll see..." Tiana winked at him.

"We'll know," Naveen corrected, winking back as Willard rushed over and bowed before him.

Naveen frowned, seeing his family day put on hold right his honey coloured eyes. "What is it this time, Willard?"

"Sire! You are needed in the conference room." He announced without being disrespectful.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "That was some family day..."

"What is supposed to be happening in the conference room?" Naveen asked his valet.

"You have an important phone call from King Errol of Soluncia regarding the trades?"

"I forgot about that!" Naveen looked over at Tiana who was clearly disappointed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, putting the kids back down.

"Go ahead. Just try to be back by dinner," Tiana picked up Naiyah.

Naveen gave her a kiss. "I'm sorry."

"Bye dadda!" Demetrius waved.

Naveen gave his children each a kiss on the cheek, knowing he may not see them at all after the call. Knowing his friend Errol, this phone call will certainly be about the trade agreements he for some reason had a difficult time reaching.

()()()()

The Palace of Soluncia -

Telese sat at the dinner table dressed and all ready to spend the evening with her beautiful family. With the baby Prince "EJ" already in his highchair beside her, all remained were the two empty chairs that would soon be occupied by her beautiful daughter Princess Vivian and very handsome husband King Errol. Since having the baby Telese and the young infant prince spend most of their days together, granting her husband Errol's true wish of the family he always envisioned. He worked while she stays and takes care of the 'home'. Even though they have a large staff of servants who cooks, cleans and look after their children, Telese was still pretty hands on with some of the 'daily activity' such as preparing dinner or caring for the prince and princess. The only thing she hasn't taken care much of is her husband, who's been incredibly busy ruling the kingdom.

"It smells good in here, Telese!" Errol announced in his booming voice. He went over to kiss his wife and showed her his clean hands and finger nails.

She nodded in approval before he sat at the head of the table.

"I'm coming mama!" Vivian ran in the dinner room and showed her mother her clean hands and fingers as well.

"Good girl!" Telese said as they both sat in their chairs.

They did a short prayer before feasting on the dinner that consist on rotisserie chicken, a choice between mashed potatoes or hot potato salad, sauteed spinach, hand toss salad and an apple rum cake for dessert. Everyone's favoutites.

"Dinner was delicious!" Errol was the first to get up from the table.

Telese frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my office. After that conference call I need to unwind. Don't wait up for me!" He gave her a kiss.

"Unwind?" She asked, knowing he may not come back tonight.

Errol didn't answer while patting his son and daughter on their heads and leaving the room.

Vivian was the next to get up.

"And where are you going?" Telese asked, watching her only daughter leave the room.

"I have to finish up my assignment! Heidi is almost finish with her part. We're working together on the science fair project."

"On what?" Telese asked.

"Volcanoes!"

Telese smiled. "That's it? Just volcanoes? All they do is erupt!" She joked.

Vivian wasn't so humored. "Volcanoes do a lot more than erupt, mama! There are volcanoes that-

"You know what? I'm not gonna even know what the heck ya talking about anyway, do you best get started on that project!" She encouraged her daughter.

"Alright! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, baby!" Telese said, looking at the now messy prince. "Guess it's just us again!"

"Dadadadada!" Little Errol slammed his spoon onto his bowl, splashing some of his mashed potatoes on his mother's dress. A dress she wore for her husband who didn't even noticed.

"Time for a bath and then it's bedtime for you!" Telese picked up the baby before leaving the room. Tonight the servants will wash the dishes.

()()()()

Soluncia – Alpha Gentleman's Club

Naveen stepped inside the club and could clearly see that this was no ordinary bar. Diamond chandeliers hung from the high ceilings, huge fireplaces blazing away the chill that was outside and there were the leather made chairs which Naveen knew were made in Soluncia itself. It wouldn't say Errol if it didn't feature huge bear rugs on the middle of the floor. The largest bear caught in Soluncia's history was from Errol himself. His friend definitely differ in taste. While Naveen hated long hikes, Errol lived for them. Same with hunting, a king that actually hunts. Not use an actual hunter, valet or assistant to do the shootings.

Regardless of the messiness, they both appreciated what Tiana would call the _expensive luxuries_. It came with being incredibly wealthy. The windows were covered in handset curtain and drapes, the color of zaffre with expensive pearl shaded marble counters. He recognized a lot of the upper class men, but the one he came searching for was nowhere in sight. Though he was impress by the grand staircase and other animated game rooms that featured pool tables, more bars and rooms in the upper level that contained private massage sessions with beautiful masseuse. He walked further down the large corridor when an overly muscular Soluncian guard approached him and bowed.

"Welcome your majesty! Right this way!" The guard led the Maldonian king to another section of the club that was clearly reclusive as the already dim lights grew dimmer and right in the back was Errol, surrounded by women in very low-cut lingerie. Only their breasts and womanhood was shielded from view. The Dominican king had a blonde sat on his lap while there was a brunette in his other arm. Both woman bottom sitting on the arms of the gramd chair he sat in.

Naveen shook his head at his friend.

Errol spotted him and waved his hand. "It's about fucking time you joined in on the fun! Ladies, you know King Naveen!"

"Hi!" they all greeted, hoping to get the Maldonian king's undivided attention.

But to their disappointment, Naveen ignored the women. "Errol can I talk to you alone?"

The Solunican king pat the women on the hip to get up as he himself stood. "I'll be back, ladies."

One of the women on his lap gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't be long."

Errol and Naveen left the women to get a drink at the bar where a bartender awaited for them.

"A scotch!" Errol ordered.

"Same!" Naveen told the bartender before asking his friend, "Hey Errol, are you and Telese alright?"

Errol took his drink. "Of course we are! Why wouldn't we be?" And downed it in one gulp.

"You're surrounded by women as if you're a single man. Does Telese even know you're out here?" Naveen was actually surprised if Telese approve of Errol behaving this way. From what Tiana told him, Telese would never stay with a man who tried walking all over her in this matter.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Errol helped himself to another shot. "Can't tell your woman everything you do. What fun would that be?"

"Bold words..." Naveen downed his drink.

"She knows her place and I know mine."

"I doubt she would go for this, brother," Naveen said. "You know Tiana, my wife and your wife are sisters. If Telese is anything like Tiana when she's angry...I hope you invested something to protecting your face because a slap from those tiny hand could be the most painful and borderline fatal from my experience"

"My wife isn't a violent woman." Errol ordered another shot.

But Naveen laughed. "This is Telese we're talking about."

"She's a mother now. There are far more important responsibilities for her to worry about. Now stop acting like a woman and drink with me! This bar a is for men!" He got up and looked around at the exclusive members in the room that also included old money wealth. "Am I damn right?"

"Damn right!" "Right!" "Hell yes!" They cheered.

"I actually promised Tiana on a date tonight. With everything that's happened we never get the chance to do much together." Naveen wasn't embarrassed on not canceling his date for a selfish boy's night.

Errol chuckled. "Enjoy your date! I'm going to enjoy my good time!"

Both shook hands before parting way.

Naveen glanced back at his friend once more seeing the woman returning back on his lap and couldn't help but to be disappointed by his actions. Something as innocent as another woman sitting on his lap can lead to dangerous territories for men in their positions. The media would eat this alive, humiliating families and ending relationships. He could only hope that Errol have the willpower to _only_ keep her on his lap.

()()()()

Soluncian King Sleeping Quarters-

After giving her son prince Errol aka EJ a bubble bath and reading him his favourite story he was soon asleep. It was now Telese's time to relax. While bathing she thought about the day she had and how boring it was compared to the life she once had where she was free to do whatever she wanted and when.

But even after all the thinking, she wouldn't trade her new life for her old, and definitely wouldn't take her daughter out of the new life she quickly grown accustomed to.

Being a queen seemed like a difficult job but quickly learned how easy it was to put on a fake face in front of people who she knew didn't approve of her upbringing and darker skin colour. Errol may have protected her with reassurance that his country was no longer the old kingdom of racial and gender inequality, but she wasn't a fool. It will take a longtime before most of the Soluncian people break old tradition for new. While many people smiled and stare she could feel some of the hate in their gazes. Errol would blow them off as them being _envious_. That could go no wrong in his proud eyes.

' _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!''_ Was one his favourite quotes when speaking on inequality.

Typical respond from a man in power.

At least she was grateful that they weren't so judgmental to her fair hair and skin blue eyed daughter. She was Soluncia's little princess and in several years will be the diamond of the kingdom. They didn't seem to care when, where or how she was born. Which explained why she was so well-liked.

Telese was fine with that. But reminded her daughter of who she is and where she came from despite passing as white. Her experience in the world will be a lot different. Because to the people in her husband's kingdom, a woman with what they called _'exotic African features'_ who didn't understand _her kind_ or care to learn will continue to make judgements and give her "envious" glares.

Yet none of that mattered.

Errol seemed happy with her and that's all that mattered to her. She made him happy by giving him a son. An heir named after him which came out to being a surprise for them both after doctors flat out confirmed her being barren. But now that the miracle baby is born, her nights were mostly spent alone. Especially recently.

Going to bed alone and waking up to him sneaking in much later in the middle of the night was now the norm for their marriage.

A norm she didn't take too lightly. She was going to talk to him and put an end to his new hobby tonight.

Once Errol was in bed later that night, Telese turned on the light.

"You're still up?" Errol asked, laying in bed with a pillow over his handsome face.

"Why shouldn't I be? You're still up," she said, annoyed.

"Things got a little out of hand and I went out for a drink with some friends."

"With the Duke Of Palatine and Prince Of Gane?"

"Those two can drink...like fish!" Errol said, humoured.

"You've been going out a lot lately." Telese said.

Errol saw that his wife was obviously disappointed and reached out to caress her face. "You look absolutely beautiful."

She closed her eyes in disgust at his breath. "And you reek of alcohol and cigars."

"I'm not going to deny that I've had a few drinks myself," Errol said, arrogance in his tone.

"And cigars from a health freak." She added.

"There were other men smoking. I can't help it," he said with a smirk.

She turned away from him. "Goodnight." Then felt his strong arm around her.

"Oh, come on, baby! You know how stressful it is for me to rule this kingdom! I need to break free and get some air...some space from being crammed up."

"You also have a wife who would love to get away when all is getting too, how do you say it? _Crammed up_?"

Errol chuckled. "You have the easiest job in the world and that's looking beautiful."

She rolled her eyes. "I take care of your children! Help with the cleaning when the baby is napping and prepare dinner! All the things you wanted me to do besides also visiting schools and throwing tea parties."

"Easy life for my little wife!" He placed a kiss on her cheek.

Telese sat up, glaring at him. Clearly offended. "Easy life for your _little wife_?"

"What? You are my wife who also happens to be little!"

"Compared to you, yes..." she watched him laugh. "You must be drunk. Y'all laughing a little too much."

"I find you incredibly cute with your New Orleans accent! Getting crossed about me for being a man."

She narrowed her eyes.

"What? Now you're giving me the silent treatment?" He ran his hand on her arm but she shook him off. Errol laughed again. "You know it will take more than that to get me off of you."

Telese then laughed, but not out of humour. "Funny since you haven't been trying get on me since the baby was born."

"I didn't want to hurt you," Errol said.

"It's been almost a year since you last touched me," she pointed out.

"I've been so busy-

"For ten months?" she asked, not convinced with his excuses.

"Not tonight, Telese!"

"You damn right _not tonight_!" Telese exclaimed, turning away from him. "Because if you ain't gettin' it from me you obviously gettin' it from somewhere else!"

"I'm going to sleep." Errol didn't have time for any quarrels.

Telese couldn't stand to be in the same bed with him and got up again.

Errol sat up and watched his wife leaving his bedroom. "Where are you going to now?"

"Back to my room. Since I'm obviously not needed in here!" She slammed the door behind her.

()()()()

Maldonia – King and Queen Suite -

Tiana was just finish brushing her hair when Naveen walked in.

"I see you went out." She got up from the vanity table.

Naveen watched her take off her silky translucent robe to reveal her nightgown where he could clearly see her entire body.

"Yes, Errol invited me but I didn't stay long. Twenty minutes and I was off for here." He unbuttoned and took off his shirt. "That trade deal finally got through from those two other kingdoms."

"Oh," Tiana pulled the covers over her lap, making sure her upper body was exposed.

Naveen took off his shoes and socks. "But enough of that..." he joined his wife in the bed, his eyes roamed at her breasts, who were obviously seen through the thin gown she wore. "Looks like you needed to dress light tonight."

She smirked. "What? You don't like it?"

Naveen leaned over to kiss his wife. "Oh, I'd much rather you wear nothing at all." Their lips touched again just as his fingers brushed over one of her harden nipples...

()()()()

A/N: There you have It! After so many years! Chapter one of a sequel that endure many twist and turns…similar to a rollercoaster ride is finally here. I apologise for the long hiatus. I'll try to update as frequently as possible as life is very busy for me. I'm sure you understand with you having your own lives.

But wow...it's been so long since I posted something on here. I hope some of my readers are still on here. Lol. I also plan on editing and correcting any grammar/spelling errors on the other stories I've posted here as well! The storylines are mainly Naveen/Tiana and also alot of Errol and Telese by popular demand!


	2. Marriage Blues…and Lilacs

A/N: This chapter is rated M while the next chapters after might be rated M. I'm going to eventually change the story ro that rating since both couples in this story are extremely sexual and if you feel uncomfortable reading love/sex scenes then I apologize in advance. You can skip over it is all I can offer. As for this and other chapters will either mainly focus on Naveen/Tiana or Errol/Telese or Tiana/Telese, vice versa as I'm trying to get back in the fanfiction groove. It's been a while and I appreciate your patience. I'll try to post chapter three some time this week with more Naveen/Tiana.

I do not own any of the Disney charters, simply my own and here's chapter two..

The Humbled King

Marriage Blues…and Lilacs

Maldonia – Two Weeks Later – Azalea Gazebo, Azalea Garden

"Demetrius is gettin' big, girl!" Telese said on the phone. "Looking like his daddy!"

"I can say the same thing about Little Errol!" Tiana smiled at the thought of the adorable chubby baby. "He's going to be breaking hearts!"

"Mmhm! And he's arrogant like his daddy!" Telese agreed with a laugh. "He loves the ladies!"

"Like his daddy?" Tiana teased and when Telese didn't answer she gasped. "Telese, you know I didn't mean it literally."

Telese sighed with defeat. "Girl, I might as well tell you now. Errol and I haven't slept together in a little over a year!"

Tiana frowned. "What? Why? How?" She and Naveen made love almost nightly. Not that she thought about it but with Errol and Telese being the attractive couple that they are, if someone told her they weren't sleeping together she'd flat out call them liar.

"He's busy going off to some bar or club after he's done with his duties! I've tried everything and you know how free spirited I am!"

"I know…," Tiana nodded as if they're in the same room together. "Do you think he's... messing around?"

"I know he's with other women!" Telese was certain.

"Is there any proof?" Tiana also knew how dramatic her sister could get.

"Well, no, but a man can be very obvious when he strays!" Telese said, wiping a tear from her right eye. "And if I catch him, I will cut off his d-

"You won't be doing any of that!" Tiana interrupted. "You and the children are always welcome here! Or if you need to get away I know several places!"

Telese smiled. "Thanks, baby sis! I need one of your hugs."

"I would be glad to give you one if I could." Tiana said.

"You know we have to look out for each other! These men can change in a hot second on us." Telese explained.

Tiana heard the emotion in her voice. "You can cry it out, Telese! I understand what you're going through."

Telese frowned after hearing that. "That bastard is stepping out on you too?"

"It isn't that-

"Oh that prissy bastard have better not be hurting my baby sister!"

"Telese!" Tiana stopped her. "It's something else."

"Mocking our religious beliefs?" She asked knowingly.

"Mmhm."

"Tiana, if a man doesn't respect your way of life then the best thing to do is walk away! I'm this close doing just that with my philandering bastard of a husband!" Telese wiped away another tear.

"You don't know if Errol is actually cheating. Naveen goes to these places sometimes, well, once every blue moon and with cameras always on his tail there is no way cheating is going on there."

Telese sighed, having enough of this conversation. "I should get going. I have to take Vivian shopping for this ball that'll be held at her school. She isn't impressed with any of the sketch designs from the seamstress and designers and rather us go to the boutiques ourselves."

"She's exactly like her mother," Tiana said, humoured.

"I blame Errol for that!" Telese added, hearing her sister laugh.

"So you're going to blame Errol for everything now?" Tiana joked.

"Blame Errol for what?" Naveen asked, entering the gazebo and giving Tiana kiss on the cheek.

Telese rolled her eyes on the other end. "Hello, Naveen!"

Tiana smiled, giving Naveen the phone.

"Been takin' care of my baby sister, I see. Baby number three coming in soon!"

"As I should," Naveen said, wrapping an arm around his wife, one of his hands on her bump. "Now what were you saying about Errol?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Tell Tiana to call me about the gala later."

Naveen then handed his wife the phone and smiled. "You heard her."

"Alright Telese! Bye! Love you!"

"Love you, too!" Telese hang up the phone

Tiana did the same and heard her husband ask, "So what was that about?"

"Just some girl talk. Nothing more," Tiana answered.

Naveen put his hands in his pockets, walking behind her. "So you're keeping things from your husband now?"

"No, I'm telling you that this was a conversation between sisters and women who have an understanding! It's a lot like your top secret discussions you refuse to share with me."

Naveen laughed. "Oh, I see! Gossip!"

Tiana looked him up and down. "If that's how you want to see it." She started out the gazebo until feeling Naveen taking her hand. She looked up at him.

"I can't tell you everything that goes on in some of my meetings for national security reasons." His tone was soft but stern.

Tiana placed her hand on his handsome face, which always eased his new cold personality and brought back the man she fell in love with. "You know I wouldn't tell anyone what you tell me. Especially if it's important."

He kissed her hand. "I also don't want to worry you with those details. It could get pretty graphic. Especially the terrorist conversations."

Tiana raised a brow. "Terrorist conversations?"

Naveen smiled a little, aware of his slip.

But Tiana knew her husband. "You did that on purpose."

"I did." He said with a nod.

"And now you're expecting me to share a little of what I was discussing with my sister?"

Naveen nodded. "As you should."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have to share anything with you." She pulled her hand from his. "Abinaza!"

"Mi benita!" Naveen went after her. "I didn't have to tell you anything."

"But you did and only for what my sister and I were discussing. Almost manipulation."

"I don't find it to being manipulative," Naveen defended himself. "We don't spend as much time together as I hope and-

"You're not gonna guilt me into telling you anything." Tiana interrupted with a playful smirk.

"Alright, alright," Naveen laughed. "If you do not want to share then you don't have to."

Tiana raised a brow, not sure if she trusted him.

Naveen noticed and couldn't help but to laugh. "What?"

"Mmhm." Tiana looked him up and down then gasped at Naveen suddenly pulling her into his arms.

"Keep looking at me like that and I'll give you a reason to roll those beautiful eyes." He gave her a kiss and this time it was Tiana who laughed.

"There you go trying to bribe me with kisses..."

"Did it work?" He asked.

She shook her head, stepping out of his embrace.

Naveen placed his hands on his toned chest. "I'm heartbroken. You win."

"I win?" Tiana smiled, surprised. "Well since you finally gave up so nicely. I'll give you a little of what Telese and myself were discussing."

Naveen stayed silent as his wife continued.

"We were only discussing everything from women's issues to religion-

"Imaginative spirits!" Naveen joked.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What?" He tried to play innocent.

"Do you always have to make fun me believing in God?" Tiana had just about enough of her husband's religious bashing.

"I just find it funny that a grown woman speaks to a figure that doesn't exist."

"Your father was starting to believe in God." Tiana reminded him.

Naveen glared at her. "Don't bring my father into this..." His tone now serious.

"And how about your sister being your guardian angel?" She also added which irritated Naveen.

"It was only dreams! Nothing more! Stop trying to force me to believe in something that doesn't exist!"

Now Tiana grew offended. "I'm not trying to do anything but share my opinion and how I feel about it! Just for you to understand how I feel about it!"

Naveen sighed more in frustration. "If this God is as... _wonderful_ as you claim it-

"He," she corrected.

"And that's another thing. If he created humans, shouldn't God be called a _She_ instead?"

Tiana rolled her eyes as they walked inside the palace.

Naveen raised his arms up as if he proved his point. "You don't have an answer...as usual!" He followed her up the stairs.

Tiana was about done with Naveen and his mocking at this point to where she stopped and faced him. "Why are you following me?"

"I didn't mean to offend you, mi benita," Naveen could see how irritated his wife was.

"You meant to offend, Naveen, and I don't appreciate it at all."

Naveen figured it was his wife's hormones making her act so dramatic. When they made it to their suite, he stopped her to face him. "Tiana."

"Let go of my arm," she stepped back.

"I don't want you being angry with me." He stepped forward.

"Sire!"

Naveen looked up and sighed. Regretting not closing the bedroom doors. "What is it now, Willard?"

"You have a meeting to attend at the kingdom of Soluncia in twenty minutes."

He cursed under his breath. "I forgot about that," he looked back at Tiana. "I shouldn't be long. But if I am-

"I guess this mean we'll be having dinner without you again" she said for him.

Naveen sighed, feeling guilty. "I guess we'll have to rain check this disagreement." He kissed her.

She accepted it coldly. "I guess." And watched him leave.

Naveen didn't want to end this conversation with an upset wife so he turned and rushed back over to her. "Or we can finish the disagreement on the ride over?"

She shook her head. "I have to tend to the children."

"We have nannies and grannies for that." Naveen reminded her, hoping she comes along.

Tiana stepped up to him, stood on her tiptoes then pressed her lips to his.

"I'll see you later."

Naveen pulled her onto him to deepen the kiss and heard a moan from his wife's mouth. He also knew that the kiss had to end if he was going to make it back on time for a little time with his family.

"Achidonza!" He said and gave her one more kiss. "I'm looking forward to more of these later, mi benita."

No longer annoyed, Tiana smiled, her deep dimples showing on her cheeks.

Naveen couldn't help but to caress her face. "I love you."

Tiana closed her brown eyes then opened back up, gazing up into her husband's honey coloured eyes. "I love you, too."

()()()()

Soluncia – King's Conference Room

"So this meeting basically lasted five minutes because you three couldn't come up with a solution where you equally agree?" Naveen asked slightly annoyed at the Soluncian king, Duke of Palatine and acting King of Dejen.

Errol smirked, humoured at his friend's reaction. "Your ideas always seem to work! And we of course have respect for your opinions."

"Oh, yes, we really do!" said a handsome man with a beard, who also happen to be a Duke of a kingdom called Palatine. He and the acting King of Palentine rose from their seats. "We'll see you at Alpha's, Errol!"

They shook hands before the men left.

Errol then stretched his muscular arms out, it was definitely a long, grueling day. "Say, how about you come along with us to the new gentleman's club?"

"Alpha's again?" Naveen asked. "You were just there."

"The women are very good to you." Errol explained, ignoring his friends comment. "Back massages, warm laps, submission...the fellows will all be there to enjoy!"

Naveen raised a brow. "I have a wife for all of that-

"Bullshit! You have to get tired of doing the same exact shit every night," Errol interrupted.

Naveen looked at his friend, not surprised at his sudden disinterest in marriage. He's been known to grow bored of the same routines. But this was his wife's sister and that was different. "Telese isn't good enough for you now?" He asked.

"Don't talk about my wife that way." The Soluncian king said in defense.

"No offense Errol, but aside from you being the owner, what exactly is in this gentleman's club that you already don't have at home with Telese? Unless you're fucking with these women-

"Don't tell me you forget what happens in places like Alpha's, Naveen! I play cards with some friends, have a girl or two to warm up my lap and have a good time! Nothing sexual. I would never step out on Telese and it's only for a drink or two."

Even if Errol was sounding defensive Naveen wasn't convinced. "From what I saw on the last visit Telese could see those visits as infidelity. We made a vow to love and respect our women, brother."

"I love and respect my woman, Naveen. But Telese also made a vow to honour and _obey_ her man as well." Errol said darkly. "It took a while but she knows her place in this marriage."

Naveen shrugged his shoulders, not continuing the conversation because at the end of the day, that marriage was between Errol and his wife Telese. Naveen himself had his own marriage to protect with his debate on religion.

"I'll see how it is again man, but it better be worth it. The last visit was a bore fest."

"Horseshit!" Errol laughed, giving his friend a firm pat on the back. "You won't regret it!"

"I'll meet you there! I have to tell Tiana."

Errol boomed in laughter as if the conversation never happened. "That little woman really got you whipped!"

Naveen waved a hand at the laughing man as he exited the room.

()()()()

Soluncia – Alpha's Gentleman's Club

Naveen sat along with Errol, the bearded Duke and a now prince in the royal VIP room of the upscale club. He didn't feel like having a drink but decided to go out anyway since the trade deal went through with such ease.

He figured that Tiana was now putting their children to bed by now and she getting ready herself. He also wondered if she were still upset about the conversation they had before he left and on top of the other duties he had building up at the palace.

"Naveen!" Errol's booming voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"I asked would you like a _friend_ to keep your lap warm?" Errol asked with a blonde woman in lingerie on his lap.

Naveen shook his head before downing the last of his nonalcoholic drink. "No, I'm actually about to head back to my _wife_." He glanced at the attractive woman before looking at his friend with a suspected brow.

Errol smirked. "Tiana is probably asleep by now! I told Telese to not wait up for me!"

"No, I'm going to turn in. Have a busy day ahead," Naveen said.

"Really Naveen. They're only doing their jobs!" The Duke of Palatine said, rubbing the thigh of an attractive black woman who looked like she was ready for more than a rub down.

Errol followed his friend's eyes. "I mean if you want something darker and richer I have more of these...," He pointed to the black woman who was sitting on the Duke's lap.

Naveen shook his head and stood up to whisper to Errol. "Don't do anything that could mess up things with your wife" He gave his friend a firm pat on the back before leaving.

"I'm having innocent fun, Naveen!" Errol made sure his friend heard. "Pure innocent fun." He looked up at the blonde who smiled back at him.

"Pure innocent fun, huh?" She mocked his question while running her hand over his strong chest. "How far do you want me to go this time?"

Errol lightly slapped her thigh. "As far as you're supposed to." He put a cigar in his mouth before grabbing some cards. "Let's play some cards, gentlemen!"

()()()()

Soluncian Royal Palace – Earlier that evening.

About a half an hour after Naveen left, Tiana decided to make an unexpected visit to Telese's after all. She needed to get out of the Maldonian palace after that quarrel and makeup session with Naveen. But as soon as she saw her sister, all thoughts of Naveen left. Her beautiful brown eyes was missing the fire that use to spark, and knew it had to do with Errol.

"Demetrius, sit your behind down!" Tiana scolded at her son who was trying to climb up the lounge chair Telese was sitting on minutes before.

"Girl it's alright! You know how these boys are! Little Errol is already trying to climb out of this crib!"

"He's his daddy's twin," Tiana said, with a smile before hearing a thud and soon Demetrius crying. "Aw, Demetrius!" She got up to go to her son.

"Mama, my bomsa hurts!" The young prince cried, rubbing his derriere.

"I told you to not climb that chair!" Tiana said.

"Oh toughen up, Dem-Dem!" Telese finished changing her own son's diaper and sat back on the lounge chair. "He can sit with us, Tia."

Tiana put her son beside her sister who was now feeding her own son. She smiled.

Telese looked up at her sister. "What are you smiling for?"

"You look so beautiful as a new mother. You already got your figure back, too! Damn you!"

Telese laughed. "It's in the genes. You still look good after your first two!"

"Whatever! It took me months to bounce back after Demetrius and I just got back to my pre-pregnancy weight after Naiyah before learning about this pregnancy!"

"You've still got plenty of booty back there!" She teased and complimented.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "We got both got mama's behind!"

"I ain't complainin'!" Telese said, then looked down at her son. "Ya daddy was enjoyin' it every chance he got! Now he's chasing ass elsewhere."

"Telese." Tiana shook her head.

"Where is your husband anyway?" Telese asked.

"Naveen mentioned he and Errol were going out."

Telese rolled her eyes. "Of course he'll be going out. Meanwhile I'm in his palace being the wife he always wanted. Taking care of his kids..."

Tiana saw how miserable her sister was and pitied her. "You've been missing a lot of appearances lately."

Telese snorted "Errol thinks I should be here taking care of the children. It was fun at first but I am getting bored." She admitted. "I use to be free, with my own rules."

Tiana nodded. "I remember. Do you want that life again"

"Not at all," Telese said, looking at the huge diamond ring Errol got her as a wedding gift. "I just need to make time for myself. Remind myself of me being a woman. My own person aside from being a wife, mother and queen."

"There's that gala for just the royal wives coming up! That is if you're still interested." Tiana decided to tease her sister as an attempt to bringing back some of the fire that was missed in her eyes.

"You know I am! I almost forgot what's it like to interact with other adults even if they are broads..."

Tiana raised her brow at her sister's language.

"Women!" She quickly corrected with a smirk, knowing how her baby sister is with morality.

"Well, we should get going. I know Naiyah must be looking for me and I have to get this boy to bed."

"Alright baby sis," The sisters hugged. "I appreciate you stopping by. I love you."

"I love you!"

"Bye TeTe!" said Demetrius.

"Bye baby! Give your beautiful daughter a kiss for me" Telese hugged her sister again before putting her son in his bassinet.

"Same with Vivian's smart and beautiful self," Tiana said. "I'll call you later about that gala,"

"Alright." Telese watched them leave and once again feeling lonesome.

()()()()

Maldonia – Presently in the king's suite...

Tiana was just finished praying when Naveen stepped in their room. Standing she welcomed him with a kiss.

"How was that meeting?"

"Short." Naveen answered. "We ended up going to Alpha's."

Tiana didn't respond which meant that the topic was over. So he left it alone and decided to ask about his favorite topic outside of family.

"What was for dinner?"

But Tiana wasn't finish with the first topic.

"Alpha's is one of the exclusive clubs for the royal elites?" Tiana was aware of clubs like that. She worked in one as a waitress in New Orleans, which seemed like ages ago. "Was it like the one I waitressed at?"

Naveen wasn't expecting such a question and answered carefully "Yes, but this one is a lot bigger."

"Women work there?"

"It wouldn't be a gentleman's club if there weren't." Naveen begin unbuttoning his shirt. "Errol was definitely comfortable there, but he is the owner."

Tiana frowned. "What do you mean by _comfortable_?"

Naveen regretted slipping that out. "You know, drinking and smoking!"

"Wow, and he's usually all about health and fitness!" Tiana said.

"Never mind about Errol," Naveen brought her in his arms. "Let's get to more...important matters." He started kissing her neck.

Tiana smiled. "But what about our disagreement?"

"You win," He surrendered.

Tiana laughed. "I win?" And turned to kiss him.

They stepped back to the bed and carefully got on it. Naveen's hand rubbed up her thigh, pulling the night gown up her waist. That was until he felt a kick from his wife's tummy. "Sorry future heir of Maldonia number three, but I'm making love to your mother tonight." The last thing he wanted was conflict in his marriage. Happy wife, happy life.

()()()()

Soluncia – King's Suite

Telese returned to the king's suite after feeding her son. She was use to not seeing her husband until later that night but when he came in their room earlier than normal, she was surprised to see him as he neared her.

"You're here early!" She said and felt his lips on her neck and wrinkled her nose, pushing him away.

"What?" Errol asked, confused, obviously drunk.

"You smell awful! Like cigars and liquor."

"I had a few drinks and a smoke."

Telese raised a brow. "I thought you were all about health?"

Errol frowned. "This again…look, a man needs to have a good time every once and a while. I'm king remember? I deserve a break."

"A break from your family?" She asked.

"I didn't mean that-

"Oh, so a break of ruling a kingdom." She backed away from him. "And who also needs to take a shower. I won't let you near my baby or the bed until you do so!"

"You're no fun!" Errol unbuttoned his shirt and undershirt exposing his very well sculpted big muscles.

Telese rolled her eyes at him showboating his perfect physic. "Not everyone can look like you!" She teased.

Errol winked at her before going in the bathroom to shower, giving Telese time to get _ready_ for bed herself. Since she already took her bath, moisturized her beautiful dark brown skin, she went on and found the most erotic lingerie she could pick up. Since having the baby she and Errol haven't had any time together. So tonight she will make it happen. As a sexually hungry woman herself, she needed it more than anything. Her secret toys were no longer enough.

After pulling on her translucent lingerie she sprayed on the perfume she knew Errol loved and fixed her hair before looking over herself in the mirror.

"You look sexy!" She said to herself and went do a spin when she almost tripped over one of Errol's boots. "Ugh!" She went to pick up his boots when she noticed lipstick marks on the collar of his shirt. Her heart raced as the worse thoughts hit her mind. Errol was obviously cheating on her.

That bastard.

"I smell mountain fresh!" Errol announced with a towel wrapped around his waist when he saw the back of his wife. His blue eyes scanned her figure and ended up stopping her derriere. "Damn woman! You look good enough to eat!"

She rolled her eyes before turning to face him. "Do I, baby?"

"Yes," he went over to her. "When did you get this?"

"A month after I gave birth to your son. I believed that thirty-six hours of intense labour before pushing out a watermelon out of my lemon size pussy would be well worth it to make you happy." Her hunger for sex obviously dissipated.

Errol furrowed his brows. "I didn't need the graphic details but I'm certain that we'll be having a good night tonight." He effortlessly lifted her in his strong arms.

Telese sensually gazed at him before pressing her lips onto his, wrapping her legs around his torso.

Once they were on the bed Telese put her hands on his chest to stop him.

"What?" He asked, breathing heavily, aroused to the point of pain. It's been too long to go without sex. The stress from ruling the kingdom was the problem. He missed his wife.

"How does this feel?" She eased her hand down to his hard erect penis, stroking it. "How does that feel?"

"That feels good, baby...," Errol laid on his side as Telese continued, but when she stopped he sighed. "Now what?"

"Just hold on baby," Telese got off the bed to pick up his shirts and threw them at him.

"What in the hell are you doing?" he asked, confused and now sexually frustrated.

"Cigars, liquor, nasty lipstick marks! You've been with some other whore!" She exclaimed before putting on her robe.

Errol sat up. "Wait! I wasn't with any other women! I just so happen to stop by that Alpha's!"

"What the hell is an Alpha's?" Telese asked and then answered. "Oh wait…you don't have to answer that, sucka!" She was backing towards the door to leave.

"Baby wait!" Errol reached for Telese only to have her move her arm away. "Alright, alright it's more than a damn bar. It's a gentleman's club."

"Its a gentleman's club."

Telese stared at her husband and couldn't help but to feel betrayed. "A Gentleman's Club?" She especially hated how her emotions got the better of her as well as the cracks in her voice exposed her true feelings. "That's where you go every night? A damn Gentleman's Club?"

"A man needs to get away from his environment." Errol said in defense.

"Says who?" She was furious.

"Says me!" He walked to the closet, naked and all grabbing his own robe. "Do you have any idea how much stress it is to rule a kingdom?"

Telese looked into his blue eyes and saw his frustration. "I realized that, Errol and being in your shoes takes a lot out of a man—

"Then you should understand and sympathize why I need to get out and unwind."

"I don't." Telese said with authenticity in her voice.

"What did you just say?" Errol asked, surprised by her tone.

"I used to have an idea of you handling your business. Your rightful position before you decided that me staying at home with the children was your idea of keeping me in my place!"

Now Errol was confused. "What are you talking about? I thought that was what you wanted?"

"Where did the lips stick and nasty perfume come from? I don't wear that cheap shit!" Telese no longer cared about his _stress and needing to unwind_. She will not cry in front of him.

"There happens to be women there-

"Whores...," Telese rolled her eyes. "Which one you fucking?"

"I'm not sleeping with any of them. If that's what you're implying."

"Don't try to act like you're better than me now with your almighty talking! Now that I had your heir you don't need me anymore!" She walked over to him with a pointed finger. "Well, let me tell you _King Errol_ , I was doing fine before you and I will do fine after you!"

He took her by the wrist, pulling her over to him. "You're not going anywhere!" His voice growing darker.

She yanked her hand away. "The hell that I am! I won't sit here like some weak kitten while you get to go out and have a life!"

The phone rang as if on cue, and Telese picked it up. "Hello? Oh hey Tia! This Friday? I'll still be there! Mmhm!"

"What's happening Friday?" Errol asked, fully listening.

She ignored him. "I'll wear something really... _tasteful_. I'll see you Friday! Love you too! Bye!" She hang up the phone and walked passed her husband who watched her every move.

"What's happening Friday?" He followed her and grew impatient when she didn't answer. "I'm talking to you, woman!"

She turned and snapped. "It's none of your goddamn business!"

"It's been my goddam business the moment you said _I do_." He fired back. "And who's going to watch the children when you're out?"

"The nannies! Or you can for once." She pulled out the dress she was going to wear. "I'm going to enjoy myself at this gala."

Errol saw the satin lilac coloured dress and didn't like how low cut it was on the back. "You're not going to this gala without me!"

Telese rolled her eyes while returning the dress to the closet. "You're not allowed. This is a women's only event."

"Not my woman!" Errol tried to snatch the dress from Telese but she was quicker.

"You really are exposing yourself to me tonight! After getting caught messin' around ya now trying to prevent me from going to a fancy little party filled with women? I guess you think that only one person in this marriage is suppose to have some fun!"

"You just had the baby!" He reminded her.

"Ten months ago, Errol!" She reminded him in return.

"Soluncian wives only dedicate their lives to their husbands and children. You no longer have time for galas unless you attend them with me!" Errol said as if it were an order.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not just Soluncian. I'm American and mothers there can take care of their family and still have time to enjoy their life outside it."

"In this country you don't have that option. Especially as my wife, the queen." He added, growing furious.

"Then I guess things are going to change here in Solunica." Telese said. "Because I'm going to that gala whether you want me to or not."

Errol swallowed in his frustration. "All because you found lipstick on my shirt?"

"No, I decided this way before I learned about that." Telese went back over to find another night gown.

At this point Errol knew he blew it and just wanted to go to makeup. He knew that he didn't kiss that woman or any woman but the shirt said otherwise. "Telese, I'm sorry that I went to that damn club without telling you. But I need some time to myself sometimes!"

"And you think that I don't?" Telese asked. "Errol, I don't mind you going out, relaxing and having a good time but remember what you have back here. Think about how hurtful it was for me to find lipstick marks on your shirt! You obviously had women on you."

"I never slept with them!"

"Errol..." Telese was convinced that her husband didn't cheat, but also hated the fact that lipstick or any form of evidence of those women were all over him.

Errol felt that nothing was wrong so he decided to come out clean. "I had a couple of them on my lap and they did kiss me but I didn't return it-

"I don't want any woman on you or kissing you!" She exclaimed. "How would you feel if I had a man all up on me? Kissing and touching me?"

The thought infuriated Errol. "I'd break every bone in that bastard's body!"

"Exactly! And I've been through so much heartache. If you're gonna stray out and cheat then let me know and I'll take my children and leave."

He grasped her arms. "Woman, I'll never step out on you!"

She put her hands on his forearms. "I believe you won't but those women who you gave the idea will try to push as far as they can."

"Telese, I know how to handle women like them."

"Apparently you don't! You let one go too far with you and for that it was disrespectful to our marriage vows and myself." She walked over by their window that led to the balcony. "I remember working in places like that. Being a married man's good time while he gets away from the stress at home and work. At the time I never really thought of how his wife would feel if she were to walk in on him and another woman in a uncompromising position. I even slept with the owner who was married man who had a wife and children at home." Telese confessed. "He even went as far as filing for divorce from that woman which led to further heartache for her I'm sure. Then out of nowhere he got murdered in cold blood and that left me with the house he bought and any other expensive items that was a product from our dark affair." She knew it was karma coming back for her. "Now I understand how that woman feels now that I'm going through it. Karma."

"I've never slept with those women," Errol said with reassurance. "And I apologize for hurting you..."

Telese looked into his eyes and shook her head. "You don't even mean it."

"I do!" Errol almost pleaded. He was a proud man who was always told yes by everyone. Telese was a different case, telling it like it is and not afraid to bust his ego without fear.

One of the many reasons why he loves her. He couldn't imagine life without her after he finding her the second time around at Naveen's palace of all places, and is the older sister of Tiana by a couple years. He won't ever let Telese go as she is his life. Why won't she realize that even through his mistakes? "You will never me."

Telese decided to end the conversation by pulling herself out of his hold and rushing to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Of all the relationships she had this one with Errol was what she thought to be her perfect happily ever after. Her daughter has a real father in her life, she has a real man who loved her even looking past her faults. What happened?

Errol stood confused and lost at how Telese was so hurt by him going to the gentlemen's club. Yes, the faceless woman he had on his lap kissed on him a few times but it didn't do anything to him. She reeked of alcohol and cheap perfume and her make up didn't exactly help what she was trying to hide. She was a lap warmer who meant nothing to him.

He was nothing like his father who disrespected his mother with many mistresses. And even if his mother didn't love his father he saw her pain when he thought more about it. He even remember the pain he himself caused other women when they caught him with his new fling of the week. They all had the same heartbreak glare Telese gave him. The last thing he wanted was for his wife to become his mother and he his father.

"How could I have been so heartless?" He said then knocked on the door as if his life depended on it.

The knocking at the door woke Telese from her thoughts and when she opened the door Errol stood at the other end with guilt in his eyes. "Telese, baby I apologize for hurting you. It was never my intention. I only wanted to have some space with friends and come home to you. You're much more important than any damn club."

Telese stared at her husband Errol's blue eyes and could sense his guilt. The tears he tried fighting back also let her know how truthful his words were

She knocked her robe off, exposing her perfect curves with opened arms and wrapped them over his broad shoulders before pressing her lips onto his. Her heart might have been at a crossroads of emotions, but her body was willing and ready for her husband.

Errol returned the kiss with such hunger, effortlessly lifting his wife in his massive arms while walking her to their bed. His heart was set on her love while his body was so ready for his wife that it hurt.

He dropped her onto the bed and pulled off his robe.

Telese's brown eyes ran from Errol's handsome face down to his muscular chest and arms. He looked bigger since the last time she really looked at him which also backs up his claims of working out during and after her pregnancy.

Errol licked his lips as he got in the bed and between his wife's brown thighs. His lips overtaking hers in an instance.

Telese let out a moan while grinding her hips, rubbing herself onto his rock hard shaft.

"Gotdamn woman!…" Errol said through the kiss and groped his hands on her derriere. "I want to fuck you but I have to taste you first…"

"Mmm…" Telese shook her head. "Fuck first, taste later…"

He stubbornly groaned in protest and kissed down her neck.

"No Errol…" Telese moaned while enjoying him kissing her body. "Oh, yes, yes…baby…"

He suckled on her nipples hard, tasting the rich sweet milk.

"Mmm." Errol was surprised at the amount of time spent on his wife's fuller breasts. Never in a million years did he think he'd be a man who was even more turned on by sucking his wife's milky breasts. He heard Telese moaning louder and felt her release under him.

More determined to feast between her legs he kissed down her flat tummy and gave each thigh a kiss before finally making settling at her womanhood. He inhaled and blissfully exhaled.

Telese heard his growl and instantly felt his mouth on her womaness. Tongue lapping, lips sucking the life out of her.

She fisted his thick brown hair into her hands, moaning his name, shockwaves pulsing throughout her body.

"That's right baby. Don't hold back on daddy…"

Telese didn't know if it was the lack of the man touching her but her orgasms were intense and frequently releasing from single touches.

"Its been so long," She whispered, releasing again as Errol's tongue and fingers worked their magic.

"I know…" he responded.

"But I need you now…" she pleaded.

Errol gave his woman's forbidden lips one more kiss before returning to make her taste her own self. His hands grabbed at her thighs and they widen to accommodate more room.

His blue eyes rolled in the back of his head as his manhood slide through her tight, soft and soaking womaness.

Telese's tongue tasted his mouth and felt his hard and full shaft slide right into her.

"Aahh…" she moaned in pure bliss.

"Telese, gotdamn…fuck…" Errol couldn't believe that he was releasing so soon but knew to keep going.

Telese felt his hot seed spilling into and his speed increase causing her to orgasm again.

"Ah, ah, ah…yes, yes, mmm….yes, yes, yes!" She cried out, scratching his back.

Errol growled out before slowing down, his heart pounding against his chest, forehead sweating.

Telese didn't care about his head on hers while she too rested. Knowing this was only the beginning of a night of sex for them. He always started out quick and ended up getting longer and rougher with each session.

"This isn't over," He promised, and rolled them so that he was on his back and she over him. "This night is far from over." And smacked her brown behind. "We've got to make up an entire year."

"Mmm." She moaned and kissed his chest and then his lips. "I'm looking forward to it."

()()()()

A/N: That love scene was definitely last-minute. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Ladies Night Pt 1

A/N: I'm going to change this story rating to MA for the descriptive love scenes.

The Humbled King

Ladies Night Pt. 1

Five Days Later – Maldonia-Queen's Dressing Room

"Oh this gown is absolutely beautiful!" Tiana complimented, eying herself from the mirror

"Yes, you look beautiful in the lilac gown, your majesty!" the designer gushed. "This is your colour! And it also showcases your beautiful growing baby! I can barely tell if there is a bump or not."

Tiana raised a brow, not convinced. "That's what everyone keeps telling me." She was aware of her staff being extra polite regarding her baby bump. To them she looks smaller, but she could see her tummy was bigger this time around. Her hand ran over the small bump as she sighed. Not that she regretted her pregnancy, she just wish to have more time not being pregnant.

The older woman picked up fabric. "If you still want the same shawl-

"I'll think about it. I just may wear the jacket. A shawl may not protect me from the falling temperatures."

"It is just as lovely! These dresses and cover ups are certainly made for you, your majesty! Always on all the fashion editorials."

Just then, a servant walked in. She curtsied. "Your majesty! You have a telephone call from the Queen of Soluncia!"

"I will answer it here!" Tiana picked up the phone and rotated the dial before answering.

"Hey Telese!"

"Hey Tia! About that ball…"

Tiana heard the hesitancy in her sister's voice. "Please don't say you're canceling!"

"Girl please! I'm going. Just needed to know what colour you're wearing. I'm thinking lilac-

"So am I!"

"Really girl?" Telese exclaimed, pleased. "We've got great taste! We'll go as the lilac twins!"

"I'm sure we won't be looking like twins." Tiana laughed as she rubbed her round tummy.

"Girl, stop. You look good. In a couple of months you'll be in your third trimester and all baby!" Telese laughed.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well y'all are!" She knew her younger sister rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Errol has been all over me since we made up. Can't keep his hands off me—

"Spare me the details," Tiana teased.

"Anyway, he won't be here in time to see my dress before leaving and if I don't get ready then I won't either. I'll see you in a couple of hours!"

"Bye girl!"

"Bye!"

Tiana sighed as Naveen stepped in the room.

"You look beautiful!" Naveen exclaimed and kissed her.

"Thank you," she looked down at her tummy. "Looks like I'm carrying twins."

"If they are twins then you're carrying them beautifully," Naveen said, taking her hand and kissing her.

She laughed a little. "What brings you in here?"

"Well I have to get to a meeting with Errol at his palace. It depends on how long it'll be so I had to see you and the children before I leave!"

"How sweet," Tiana kissed him.

"You have fun, alright? You deserve it after dealing with the children and myself! It's a miracle at how patient you still are when it comes to having a selfish husband and children." He joked at the last statement.

"Isn't it?" She asked in sarcasm. "You try to make the deals as quickly as you can. You've got the talent to win over even your toughest negotiators."

"It is because I am devilishly charismatic," Naveen said before giving her a pat on the derriere. "I'll see you later." He kissed her once more before heading out. "Love you!"

"Love you!" Tiana smiled.

The designer sighed blissfully. "The romance and love between you and the king is remarkable! It is no wonder you two are always talked about in a positive light in the media!"

"Naveen has always been good at keeping our relationship romantic. He's a romantic man and the reason why I'm in this position once again," she rubbed her growing belly.

"And tis a very beautiful one who will make his or her presence known in a few more months from now!"

Tiana looked forward to the day when it finally happens.

()()()()

Giodonia- 85th Annual Ladies Gala Dinner

"Tia, I've been to plenty of galas and I must say that this one is actually really nice!" Telese admitted, also wearing a lilac gown that was figure hugging.

"I told you it will be nice." Tiana picked up a glass of wine.

Telese raised a brow. "You're gonna drink that? I remember you getting sick whenever you drink wine during pregnancy."

"Of course I'm not going to drink it..." She stopped when Telese took the drink from her hand. "Telese!"

"You're not getting sick under my watch or ruining my first day of freedom then have your husband scolding at my black ass!" Telese then downed the wine, catching looks and glances at some of the women.

She returned the look at some of the women before helping herself to another drink.

"I see Errol couldn't keep you home afterall," Leslie walked over to them, still bitter from the last time they both saw each other.

Tiana stood in front of her sister as she knew how much these two despised each other. "Hello, Leslie."

"Tiana, I'm sure your sister marrying my ex-fiance and birthing his son isn't enough for her to stay home like a proper Soluncian wife should—

"Shut the fuck up, Leslie," Telese spat.

Leslie gasped.

"My husband lets me do whatever the fuck I want..."

"Telese...ignore her," Tiana tried stopping her but failed as she stepped around to confront the blonde princess.

"...and your bitter flat ass is _still_ pissed because his dick is constantly in my pussy and not yours!" Telese couldn't help herself and her vulgarity.

Leslie gasped and stormed off in embarrassment.

Tiana stared at her sister in disbelief.

Telese didn't see the big deal. "What?"

"And you saw nothing wrong with what just happened?" Tiana asked.

Telese saw nothing wrong. In fact, she defended her actions. "Leslie is always trying to start shit every way she can! I had to put her in her place"

"I couldn't agree more!" Exclaimed a much older woman with snow white hair wearing a conservative burgundy evening gown nearing them.

Tiana recognized the woman immediately. "Duchess Meraborne of Genexia. It's good to see you again!"

"Likewise!" The woman in her tight hair bun smiled and nodded. "You two are definitely the talk of this gala dinner! Very popular indeed!"

Telese around looked some of the woman observing them. "If you had to deal with your husband's ex as many times as I have..."

"I absolutely understand, Queen..."

"Queen Telese." The young queen finished for her.

The older woman nodded, already aware of the young Queen and her strong southern accent. "Queen Telese of Soluncia, as I have dealt with a great number of former girlfriends and ex mistresses of my husband in my day! I'm sure if I had your age and boldness I would've done the same, but there comes a time and place where...oh to hell with it! You've done the right thing!"

Tiana rolled her eyes, already aware of how liberal the duchess is. This will not help the situation with Telese's attitude and reputation.

Telese smirked. "So you understand where I'm coming from?" She then glanced at her sister, humoured. "You see, Tia! Not all these women here are stuck up hags."

The duchess snorted. "Of course I'm nothing like these stuffy old bitches!"

Telese burst out laughing while Tiana shook her head.

"Not all of the guests here are stiff," The Maldonian Queen defended.

Telese finished laughing. "I'm seeing that!" She pointed over at two other women who appeared to be dancing to some upbeat music. "Too bad they're stiff in the hips. Or lack of there."

Tiana laughed a little. "Are you going to teach them how to dance?" When her sister started walking she gasped. "Telese, I wasn't being serious!" She followed and nodded back at the duchess. "See you at the next gala!"

"The 90th annual women's charity gala for the needy is just around the corner!" The older woman reminded before turning to speak with women her own age group.

"I've overheard you speaking with the young queens of Maldonia and Soluncia, Meraborne," said the Queen of Bichonza.

The duchess watched both queen as they spoke with some princesses. "Yes, I have. Such wonderful young ladies who will carry on with our tradition of womanhood well."

But the middle aged woman wrinkled her nose. "Not that queen of Soluncia and that disgusting mouth of hers! If King Hans was still alive she certainly wouldn't be allowed—

"That old fool wouldn't have done anything. Especially with his own hidden issues."

"Darker women like those two wouldn't be allowed to marry into Soluncian family better yet be allowed to step foot into the kingdom."

"Unless they were young woman…" Meraborne mumbled and turned to face the Queen of Bichonza who was an attractive woman showing her obviously jealousy and pettiness. "You know Hans fetish attractiveness to the exotic isn't at all like his son's interest in the young queen. Young king Errol allows his wife to attend galas. We hardly saw his mother."

The queen then glanced at Tiana. "If that sister of hers is well mattered, yet always seems to be carrying a child. That king of Maldonia—

"Loves his young queen dearly. Do not try to start any rumours, Sara. These young women in this very room aren't like our mothers or us for that matter. They are bolder and we certainly need that kind of progression headed into the next generation."

But the older queen sighed, clearly disagreeing. "I prefer our younger women to not be so liberal…"

The dutchess chuckled. "Well get use to it! The world is changing for the better for us women! Any woman who is against the progressive woman should look at themselves and ask why is it difficult to accept progress."

"Good evening Princess Fiona and Princess Rachel. I see you two are trying very hard to dance!" Telese decided to remain polite for her sister's sake.

"Oh, yes!" Fiona responded happily. "Come join us! We miss our men, but miss our friends even more!"

"Well, before I join you why don't we try another dance?" Telese suggested.

"What dance do you have in mind?"

"We all have longer gowns but I believe we can pull off the Charleston!"

"Charleston!" Exclaimed both women.

"What on earth is a Charleston?" asked Princess Rachel.

Princess Fiona glanced at both Tiana and Telese apologetically, already knowing how much of an airhead Rachel can be.

So she leaned over and whispered at them. "She hasn't been out much."

"It's alright! We gotta start somewhere!" Telese said as she glanced at her sister. "Tia, you want to dance with us?" She started swaying her hips effortlessly.

Tiana pointed at her growing tummy. "I'll sit this one out."

"You always try to make excuses to avoid dancing! I was dancin' when I was pregnant!"

"Not the Charleston!" Tiana exclaimed.

Telese stuck out her tongue in tease. "Fine! Anyway, here's how you do it!"

Tiana watched as Telese taught the two women how to do the dance and soon more women who watched from a distance joined in, some of the much older women just watched and whispered. The dance then transitioned into other dances to Tiana's humour watching her sister try to help some of the women loosen up their hips, but it was all in good fun. She also joined in the fun for a short while.

"Who needs a man when you have Telese to teach us how to properly dance!" Fiona joked, everyone laughed.

Tiana smiled at her sister. "I guess your idea worked."

Telese returned the smile. "Sort of..." She looked up at the large clock on the ballroom wall. "...it's almost midnight. We should be leaving!"

"Yes, we should be! I told Naveen that I'd be home by one, a half hour early won't be bad!"

"You told Naveen you were gonna be home by one?" Telese raised a brow.

Tiana rolled her eyes at her sister judging and was aware of how conservative Errol can get when it came to her sister after the Soluncian prince's birth. "And I'm sure you gave Errol a time of when you would be home!"

"I didn't." Telese admitted.

They left the room, waving farewell to the other women.

"Errol was so busy that I didn't see him before I left. He's probably still in his office as we speak!"

"At least you had the nannies to look at the children!"

"Mmhm! And I thank you for that tip! I just find it hard to trust those women with my kids for so long, but the guards being so close did make me feel somewhat relieved."

As they made it outside to their cars, the sister hugged.

"I'll call you in the morning! Love you!" Tiana said.

Telese kissed her sister on the cheek. "I love you too, baby sis!"

()()()()

Soluncia – King's Suite

A half hour later Telese walked in the suite she shared with her husband to see him glaring furiously at her. "Where the hell have you been?"

"The women's gala!" She said, kicking off her heels. "I already told you that I was going!"

"I thought we made up," he said.

"Yes, we did. Then I went out with my sister and had a nice time with a bunch of women I barely knew!" Telese smiled at the memory. "You should've seen them...all of us! It turned out to be a really nice time!"

Errol didn't want to hear any of it. "I hope you enjoyed yourself! My son was crying the entire time you were gone! Crying for his mother to feed him!"

Telese raised a brow. "You have gone too far with that one!"

"The wet nurse was here to feed him!" He exclaimed.

"That's a lie! I have storage more than enough milk to feed the damn United States! He's far from hungry! Plus, everyone knew about me leaving for only a few hours with my sister!"

"You are to never go out to anymore galas or events without my approval." He ordered.

She rolled her eyes and went to the closet. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that."

"I mean it, Telese! Your sudden interest in freedom is cutting you off of what's really important! You've got to stay in the palace and take care of the children!" Errol explained, following her.

"Vivian is just fine as is little Errol!" Telese pointed out, irritated.

"I'm dead serious Telese. Do not test me!" He warned.

She pulled out a night gown before facing him. "Who are you talking about testing? Because you're testing me enough to knock you on your back!" She threatened.

"I'd really like to see you do that!" He challenged.

Telese raised her hand to slap him when he grasped her by the wrist and quickly pressed her front against the wall. "Let me go!"

"Am I hurting you?" Errol asked, intentionally not using his full strength as a man to cause his wife any pain.

Telese knew Errol wouldn't strike her, but she also knew how an attempt at fighting could lead to foreplay. "No, but I want you to get your dick off my ass!"

Errol smirked. "I don't know…" He then kissed her on the neck. "I think I like this position better."

"Errol..." She heard him chuckle and pressed himself harder against her. "This is not a joke."

"I don't know why, but you being this angry is turning me on." He kissed her shoulder and growled.

Telese was obviously aroused, feeling a throbbing wetness between her thighs. "Mm…you were raising hell just a…minute…a-ago." She tried to get from under him as he placed his hands on her hips. "Errol..."

"Hmm?" He couldn't believe how aroused he was by this simple position. He had to have her and now so with one hand he raised the hem of her gown and found his way between her legs.

Telese exhaled as two of his large fingers enter her, "Errol..."

"You know you want this...," he said while quickly pumping his fingers in and out of her, knowing where her spot was as he unzipped his trousers with his other hand.

"Mmm...," Telese moaned. "You bastard! You started this..."

"And now I'm finishing this." Errol turned her before lifting her in his strong arms and roughly entering her...

()()()()

A/N: More Naveen and Tiana in the next chapter.


	4. Ladies Night Pt 2Forbidden Territories

The Humbled King

Ladies Night Pt. 2/Forbidden Territories Pt. 1

Soluncia – King's Suite

The sunshine lit up the bedroom of the king beautifully as Telese stretched in the overly massive bed she shared with her husband and slightly winced.

She then smiled as she remembered the reason for her soreness. A night of marathon sex that lasted until the wee hours of the morning was the cause along with some love bruises here and there due to sucking and squeezing.

They couldn't get enough of each other. She was now thankful for the time she had with her son and pumping extra milk. The prince had enough to survive on for six months…not that he needed it.

"Telese…"

She heard her husband whose perfectly slight tan coloured ass was exposed, yet his beautifully handsome face was hidden within the soft pillows.

"I'm still here, Errol." She then smacked her hand hard against his backside.

"Fuck!" Errol's loud voice boomed throughout the bedroom, causing his wife to laugh.

The king was now up and ready for retaliation.

Telese saw it and tried to roll off the bed only for big muscular arms to pull her onto a rock hard chest. "Let me go, Errol!" She giggled.

"Not until you apologize for hurting your husband," He was obviously humoured.

"Horseshit! If anyone is hurting it's my hand! Your bums are made of steel. I should be calling you the man of steel!"

Errol laughed and placed a kiss on his wife's lips. "I didn't go too overboard with you?"

Telese was never a blusher until she got with Errol. There was something about that man who got her feeling like a girl.

"You hurt me so good, baby." She place her small hand against his chiseled face. "I should be asking if I went overboard with you?"

Errol chuckled and kissed her hand. His blue eyes burning through her brown eyes. "Never again will I go without making love to you."

The seriousness in his tone sent chills down her spine.

"I was wrong for denying you of sex. You will be sexed and often." He promised. He didn't want to share how emotionally deep he got during their sessions. The last one was so emotionally intense that he felt it throughout his body. It brought tears in his eyes. No woman has ever made him feel this way but his Telese.

"I love you."

She smiled and pressed her forehead against his. "And I love you." Then kissed him.

Errol moaned while opening her legs and with one swift move he was back inside of her.

Telese moaned loudly despite the soreness that went along for the erotica ride.

()()()()

Maldonia Royale Palace – King's Suite

Tiana gazed at herself in the mirror at the pregnancy bump that was forming and couldn't feel more happier this morning. God blessed her with a loving husband, beautiful children and another one on the way. They could've ended up in a hut and she'd still be happy. She then thought about the other day and how anxious she felt about giving birth and no longer wanting children after this one. Her hormones caused her to think all sorts of nonsense. Especially when there are women who had trouble or no luck at getting pregnant.

A tune came to mind and then came the beautiful humming from her voice before the word flowed out of her lips:

Be still my soul

Be still and know that He is God

Rest quietly

Rest in His loving arms for

He is watching over you

Ever faithful, ever true

So be still my soul

Be still and know that He is God

Be still my soul

Be still and listen for His voice

Rest in His peace

Knowing how much He cares for

He is watching over you

Ever faithful, ever true

So be still my soul

Be still and know that He is God

Be still my soul

Be still and know that He is God

Rest quietly

Rest in His loving arms for

He is watching over you

Ever faithful, ever true

So be still my soul

Be still and know that He is God

Tiana exhaled deeply as the connection between the unborn baby and herself grew tremendously. She smiled gratefully.

"You hummed that same tune to our other children." Naveen interrupted her while entering the suite.

"It's a song that really calms the children, including this one." She shared as Naveen circled his arms around her and cupped her small bump. "It is rather calming. It has this nonbeliever almost believing."

Tiana was surprised. "Really?"

"Mmhm." He admitted then kissed her on the neck. "Almost."

She rolled her eyes but accepted his answer. Since the failed assassination attempt from Malene, a childhood of the king himself, he's been off and on with religion as if he's fighting to not believe what is already within him. They would debate with him mocking the topic which led to either a bigger fight or completely dropping the subject. She knew it had to be complicated and knew his own fathers role had a lot to do with it. Even though he claims to respect those who choose religion in their homes.

"You missed breakfast." She broke their silence.

"Meeting." Was all he said before letting her go to the opened French doors. "Why are these open?"

Tiana sighed, already knowing where this was leading to. "To bring in fresh autumn air? It's beautiful this time of year."

He closed one of the doors. "This is true, but there are also criminals all over ready to hurt—

"Naveen!" She quickly went over to him, taking his hands to hers. "Baby we're safe. We have security everywhere! You made sure of that!

"Are the children with their nannies?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Tiana frowned then explained, "Because I'm getting dressed for an event and will be visiting Telese soon after."

"Why doesn't she ever come here?" Naveen asked.

Tiana sighed and asked, "How were the meetings?"

"As good as it could get. Now tell me why do you have to visit your sister again?" He asked, annoyed that Errol has kept the woman inside most of the time.

"You know there's another women's charity gala later this week. I'm going to look through gowns with Telese. She's helping me since she already picked out the gown she'll be wearing."

Naveen wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You be careful."

She looked back up at him with a smile. "I have God to look over me."

Naveen silenced her with a kiss. "And in the real world you have your husband."

Tiana sighed. "Naveen—

He gave her another kiss while rubbing her tummy. "I'll see you and the children at dinner."

Tiana watched her husband leave and sighed again.

"There's goes that one…"

()()()()

Soluncia- Queen's Dressing Room

"This dress is absolutely gorgeous, Telese!" Tiana beamed after seeing her sister's golden coloured satin gown for the gala. "It was made for your perfect figure."

"Mmhm!" Telese did a twirl at her own reflection. "I knew once I saw it that it was perfect for that gala." She then looked at her sister and noticed the flowy and unflattering dress. "Why are you wearing that curtain?"

Tiana looked at the silk dress. "Curtain? I thought it was the perfect choice!"

"It's a beautiful gown don't get me wrong, but you are better than this. Your frame can get into anything."

"In case you forgot I'm carrying a child!"

"So?" Telese shook her head. "Really Tiana it's your body. And you know everyone there will try to out dress the other. Why not show up in something beautiful, sexy and risqué! With your shape you can pull off a very deep back line."

"I'll wear this one!" Tiana put another dress of her that didn't have a very deep back line.

Telese studied it and nodded in approval. "It's so you. And a lot of thigh is showing!"

"Naveen loves it when I wear these kind of gowns." Tiana added. She always felt sexy and beautiful in high split gowns.

"That's why you're pregnant again," Telese joked.

"I'll take it back with me for a proper fitting. It's a little tight in the front." Tiana took off the dress and quickly changed back into her day dress. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the ladies room. This baby is pushing on my bladder."

Telese laughed. "My poor baby sister. Go ahead." She said just as Errol walked into the room.

"Is everyone decent?" He asked.

"I don't see the point of you saying that with you already in here." Telese said after Tiana was already in the bathroom.

Errol smirked, looking down at his wife in the form fitting evening gown. "So, what gown are you wearing at this gala?"

"What I have on." She did a twirl for him. "Don't you like it?"

Errol examined it and nodded. "I love it, but you won't be wearing that at this to any gala." He confirmed.

Telese frowned. "Says who?"

"Says me," Errol walked around her to pick up another dress and frowned in disapproval. "I'll have more gowns brought here. These will not do."

"Oh, hi Errol," Tiana said, walking out of the bathroom with her gala gown on her arm.

Errol nodded his head. "Hello Tiana. I see you're holding what I'm assume is your gown for the gala?"

Tiana noticed Telese now in her robe and not her gown. "Yep. Did you see how beautiful Telese's gown was before she changed it? I was just telling her how perfect her figure was for a dress like that!"

"She does have the body of a goddess," He agreed.

Tiana noticed how silent Telese was and knew that she wasn't too pleased with Errol so she decided that it was time she leave them to whatever was about to happen. "Telese, you call me if you need anything."

They shared a hug.

"Will do just that, baby sis. Love you."

Tiana released the hug. "Love you too." She then walked passed Errol. "Take care, Errol." And quickly left the room.

"Icy…" Said the Soluncian king as he watched Tiana leave. "Naveen must've pissed her off." When he looked back at his wife he knew that he was back in the doghouse, and he could care less. So he moved on from her feelings and picked up a more conservative evening gown from the rack.

"I really think you need to wear this," Errol showed Telese an overly modest blue dress.

Telese raised a brow, not impressed with the gown that would cover her from neck to feet. It was worse than the curtain Tiana almost picked out. "My dead great-grandmother wouldn't put that thing on."

"Oh come on Telese! You would look beautiful in it!"

"Why are you being this way?" She felt as if her ex Charles was in the same room, and not the man she married.

"You're a mother now and must dress like one!" Errol said and added. "Except when we're in bed."

"You're so full of it." Telese walked around to grab at her gown, but Errol quickly grasped it.

"I've been a mother for a total of eight years now," Telese reminded him. "And you obviously didn't have a problem with my dressing before!"

"Your attire as queen and mother to the heir must be appropriate." He corrected. "No cleavage, figure flattering dresses! Or else people will view you as..."

"A whore?" Telese then rolled her eyes. "You have really become a jerk since I've had this baby, Errol, and I refuse to be in another relationship where I'm viewed as the shame!"

"That isn't how I view you!" Errol exclaimed.

"Then what is up with the sudden idea of a wardrobe change? The gown I chose covers my entire front. Only my entire back is exposed." She explained.

"The gown is like a second layer of skin on you. Its practically molded onto your body. Have you even thought about your figure?"

Telese frowned. "What about my figure—

"Is too damn enticing to be walking around for my guards and other male guests to view! I won't have another man picture what's mine in their fantasies!" Errol barked.

Telese rolled her eyes. "You are no different from him!" She then stormed away from Errol.

Errol knew who she meant and went after her, grasping her forearm. "Hey!" When she tried pulling away he effortlessly held on. "Damnit Telese, I love you! There's a difference between him and myself!"

"Control!" Telese exclaimed with emotion. "All you men end up wanting to do it one way or another!" She faced him, glaring right through him. "I won't become your doormat! Because the day that happens will be the day I leave this pretty little palace and won't look back!"

Errol didn't respond right away, his blue eyes stabbing at hers was enough to realize how furious he was. "For defying your husband and king of Soluncia, I forbid you from attending this weekend's gala."

Telese saw the ice cold glare and grew offended. "You forbid me?"

"No wife of mine will be leaving my palace, or better yet my bedroom in that harlot's gown."

"And if I do?" She challenged.

"Don't test something you can never challenge." Errol warned, slightly applying pressure on her wrist.

Telese winced before trying to pull away. "If you don't let go of my arm I'll show you what testing really means this time!"

He released her arm, still holding the gown as she stepped away from him. "You should call and tell your sister that you have another engagement to attend this Friday."

"Like hell I'll do that. I'm going to the gala even if I have to attend it naked!" Telese vowed with passion in her tone.

Errol's nostrils flared as he approached her. His wife was much smaller than he was, but her stance was double the size. Emotionally she was the strongest woman he's ever been with. Her spunk and fire amongst others were some of qualities he loved about her. But he was afraid that he gave her too much liberal responsibilities for a traditional Soluncian wife. "Baby, work with me here…"

"Work with you with what exactly? Submitting to your every command? I'll never be that woman. And as for that gala…I'm going. Even if I have to wear another gown."

He raised his hand to caress her face. "Stubborn and beautiful." He leaned forward to kiss her on her lips.

Telese closed her eyes. Errol always found ways to soften her up and she hated it.

"Wait up for me tonight."

She didn't respond as he left the room and exhaled deeply. Her heart racing as well as her mind.

Wait up for me tonight.

He was going to prove his demands tonight in bed and she will do just the same.

And as for obtaining that gown.

She smirked. "Two can play that game, pretty boy…"

()()()()

Maldonia- King's Conference Room

"Genexia is a dangerous kingdom to negotiate with. King Gilles is a war-o-holic. Anyone who disagrees he wants to declare war with!" Explained the Prime Minister of Giodonia. "Not to mention the timing is off with his divorce."

"Gilles is a hothead but can be handled," Naveen said about his childhood friend. Like Errol, Naveen was also close to the young king as well. But unfortunately for him, Gilles and Errol also happen to be lifelong rivals.

"You of all men can handle hotheads, your highness. That deal with King Errol of Soluncia would've been quite the challenge if you weren't already allies."

Naveen knew that was true and also knew that these agreements weren't as difficult as it seemed, but he won't tell the Prime Minister that.

"This conference meeting is adjourned." Naveen announced, standing from his chair and quickly leaving before anyone else could get a word from him.

As he walked down the hall his valet asked, "Where to you majesty?"

"I'm going to have dinner with my family. I encourage you to do the same."

Willard was very pleased. "Definitely your highness!"

Naveen with two guards not far behind followed him to the dinner room where he found his beautiful family praying. He was humoured but decided to let them continue.

"…we also thank you for this beautiful dinner we will have to fill our stomachs. We thank you my loving God. Amen."

Demetrius opened his eyes and saw his father standing by the doorway.

"Daddy is here!"

Tiana smiled, standing. "You're just in time."

Naveen gave his son a fist bump and his daughter a kiss on the cheek before going over to Tiana.

"I told you I'll be eating with you all more often." He gave her a kiss on the lips. "You didn't have to stand for me, mi benita."

"You did say you'd make it." Tiana sat back down as Naveen made sure she was properly seated before going to the head of the table.

"So, what's for dinner?"

()()()()

Maldonian King's Suite –

Naveen held his wife after making love to her. He always enjoyed the feel of his wife's smooth dark brown skin against his tan skin mix with the sex in the air. It was the sweetest scent from his wife that always got him aroused for more.

"I can't get enough of you, Tiana," he kissed her shoulder. "How can that be possible?"

Tiana was still glowing from the amazing sex they always had and could only moan.

Naveen laughed. "I understand, mi benita."

Tiana then closed her eyes. "How was work again?"

"Work." He also closed his eyes. "Did you ever get the gown you wanted for Friday?"

"Mmhm. It's so beautiful. It's getting resized so it should be done tomorrow. Telese suggested it."

"Mm." At this point Naveen was already drifting to sleep.

She thought about the fight she overheard from her sister and brother-in-law. "I just hope she hasn't killed Errol."

"He's okay…we'll discuss those two in the morning. Let us sleep."

Tiana couldn't agree more even though she will continue to worry from what little she heard between changing earlier today.

()()()()

Two Days Later…Soluncia Queen's Suite

"Mama you look absolutely devine!" Vivian beamed at her mother.

"Thank you, baby!" Telese gave her daughter and son kisses on their cheeks. "How does mama look, Junior?"

"De…mama!" He tried to repeat what his older sister said.

Telese laughed and gave him another kiss "Nice try."

"You will be the belle of the gala tonight, your majesty!" Complimented one of the members of Queen Telese's style team.

"This dress was made for you! Very statuette." Another member gazed in awe.

Telese couldn't agree more even though it was a pain claiming from Errol's grasp. He had the nerve to have it trashed in his office. Luckily for her she recovered it before it entered the waste chamber. Errol was too busy attending a series of meetings to even notice.

"It's too bad his highness will not be able to send you out with him being out of the kingdom."

Telese smiled at herself. "It's better this way, and his meetings with the Soluncian Prime Minister and Maldonian King had to be done."

Telese looked over herself once more before stepping out the door. "Time to head out."

()()()()

Tiana made it to the gala a few minutes earlier to meet up with Telese. When she saw that she arrived in her golden gown underneath a crème coloured minx wrap she couldn't help but to stare in awe. She's always found her sister extremely beautiful growing up. And even after all that she's been through her sister came out shining as brighter as the large diamond on her marriage ring finger.

"Tia you look absolutely perfect!" Telese greeted her younger sister who even though was pregnant still looked to be the most beautiful woman she's ever seen in the gorgeous aqua coloured maternity gown that was refitted for her. There was never a bad moment with Tiana, even as a baby she was always beautiful. Inside and out.

Telese herself was almost a Tiana before deciding to sleep with her first love and now ex-Charles LaBouff, who was still alive in New Orleans. A shiver suddenly left her at the thought of him despite his current state.

Tiana noticed and grew concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's the cool night air. It has to be in the lower fifties. Or as Vivian will correct me…eleven degrees Celsius."

Tiana agreed as they stepped into the Giodonia ball building.

Telese wrinkled her nose at some of the dresses. "Very bland looking. See what I told you about changing your dress in the last minute?"

Tiana smiled a little. "Yes, you did and I am grateful."

"Oh, look at you two!"

Diane, princess and dutchess of Soluncia and Errol's eldest and only sister stepped up to them in a modest pale blue gown. Her blonde hair was up in a tight bun with a small tiara finishing the look as she gazed at the two beautiful queens before her.

"You two never disappoint. The most stunning women here!" She then glanced over at her sister-in-law. "But I must admit that I am shocked to see my younger brother let you out of the palace in such a revealing but beautiful evening gown, Telese. For a moment I thought he was slowly turning into my very conservative father."

Telese and Tiana looked at each other before smiling back at the beautiful blonde.

"You look very beautiful," was Telese's response. "I'm actually surprised that your husband let you out of the house."

Tiana knew her sister and how defensive she could be so she cut this chat up short and sweet.

"Diane it was nice seeing you again, but Telese and myself have some business to discuss."

Diane nodded her head. "I'll leave you two be. Gute Nacht!"

Telese rolled her eyes. "Girl, I owe you one. I didn't want to have to push Diane on her flat behind! She has been annoying lately with Errol and always mentioning that controlling racist of a father they had. They're mother was a better woman than I would've been."

"So Errol let you out in this dress?" Tiana teased.

Telese snapped her fingers to the music. "And Naveen let you out in yours?"

Tiana should've known her sister would avoid the question and left it alone for now.

"Queen Tiana! Queen Telese!" called out Princess Rachel And other royal their peers waited. Like them, she was very pleased to see the young queens. "We were all looking forward to seeing you both!"

Both sister glanced at each other, smiling then walked over to the group.

()()()()

Maldonia – King's Study

"So what you're trying to tell me is that weasel Gilles is making illegal business deals with our rivals?" Errol asked Naveen.

"Looks like it." Naveen answered, disappointed that a childhood friend is now considered a possible enemy.

"I told you we couldn't trust the bastard!"

Naveen sighed, obviously stressed.

Errol could see that his bestfriend, who was like a brother was disappointed. "You feel betrayed. I understand, but now would be the perfect opportunity to cut him off."

"Yes, I realized that, Errol. But you also know how dangerous this will be for both our kingdoms."

"We have stronger allies." Errol pointed out.

"True and some are allied with him as well." Naveen reminded him. "But if Gilles is really making illegal deals-

"I say we cut him off without warning."

Naveen massaged a thumb over his left brow. "It will eventually happen."

"Not soon enough." Errol mumbled as Naveen's phone rang.

"Speaking," Naveen answered and sat back on his chair. "Gilles…"

Errol leaned forward, wishing he could be the one to talk to his rival. He'd rip him into shreds if he could.

"Naveen I wanted to confirm on those…rumours you've heard of my business dealings."

"And…?"

"And I've cut them all off." Gilles confessed.

Naveen wasn't convinced. "I find that hard to believe with the reports and copies of how you've been handling these deals. You know my kingdom or any country within our ally circle does not associate with illegal businesses that could harm our citizens' well-being as well as tarnish the image of our countries."

"I'm aware of that which is why I have sent you updated copies of my dealings as well as what is true about them. That includes the illegal ties in which I cut off cold turkey." Gilles explained. "They should be arriving this very moment."

A knock was heard at the door and as soon as Naveen gave them permission to enter he heard Gilles say

"Will that be all, old friend?"

"For now. Old friend." He hang up the phone as Willard unzipped the leather bag a guard held, taking out a large folder containing paperwork. He headed over to the king, handing him the item.

"Sire…"

"Thank you." Naveen opened the folders.

The valet and guard both bowed then exited out, closing the door.

Errol waited a few seconds before asking, "What did the bastard say, Naveen?"

"He cut all ties."

"Bullshit!" Errol cursed, not at all convinced.

"That's what I thought but here is his proof!" He handed the Soluncian king the paperwork to look over who then laughed bitterly.

"You actually believe this shit?"

"I have people who are still working on this."

Errol frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I knew he was going to deny this." He stood from his desk. "I don't believe him anymore than you do. But I have to appear neutral at all costs. He could be right about cutting ties but he has more-

"Horseshit coming out of his mouth." Errol finished.

"Exactly." Naveen gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. "I'm having my people work on this while I turn in for the night. I'm assuming Telese is at the gala with Tiana?"

Errol shook his head. "I made my little girl stay home."

"Should I ask?" Naveen inquired, knowing there was some sort of marital issue with his friend adding in little girl as a reference to the fiery Telese.

"She wanted to dress like an expensive harlot and not a wife and mother to that event."

Naveen laughed. "Telese has always showed off her figure in all the dresses I've seen her wear. What's the difference now? And it's an all women's gala for needy families. From what I've heard from Tiana even the guards are women just as the last event."

"She needed to be taught a lesson." Errol said.

Naveen heard that saying before and never thought he'd hear his childhood friend ever speak it. "You know you sound a lot like your father, King Hans."

"My father and I may have had our differences, but on women…I'm starting to have an understanding."

Naveen shook his head. "Look man, you're exhausted. I'm exhausted. It was a long day with your travels and you still came here for this meeting. I say you get back home to your wife. Have a late dinner, make love to her and call it a night."

Errol looked at his friend. "Brother, I can see that you disapprove of how I handle my marriage but with a woman like Telese…you have to step down extra harder. She's a wild lioness who needs a lot of taming." He explained. "You will never understand since you have a sweet girl like Tiana."

"And Telese isn't sweet?"

"She's sweet but too spicy for the average man."

"You wouldn't want her any other way…" Naveen said in humour.

"Damn straight!" Errol agreed. "But the new baby calmed her down. She's busy with her duties as a wife and mother." He looked down at his watch. "Shit! I better get home before Telese raise some hell!"

Naveen laughed as he already knew who truly ran that marriage and it wasn't his childhood friend. "Abinaza my brother!"

Willard bowed as we waited for the king. "Is there anything I can do for you, sire?"

"Have one of the kitchen servants to send me something to drink in an hour."

Willard bowed before walking down the long hallway.

Naveen then headed to the ajouned nursery to see his son asleep. He kissed the young prince goodnight before walking to the next nursery. When he went to see his daughter the nanny in the room gasped, sitting up from a chaise. "Your highness?"

"Just wishing my princess a peaceful goodnight." He gave his daughter a kiss before leaving the second nursery.

Once done he went to his own suite to shower then dressed for bed and thought about his wife praying every single night before going to sleep. It was ridiculous to him on how seriously she took religion. After almost dying he almost fell victim to religion himself until the reality of being king woke him up. The biggest issue was how much power it had over people. From the books to statues. It might've sounded hypocritical with him being a member of the royal elite and having a statue of himself in the middle of the capital of Maldonian as well as in Giodonia, but he would never want his people to pray to him as if he's a god.

The giant grandfather clock outside the palace could soon be heard. Twelve times it chimed letting him know that it was now midnight.

"Tiana should be home soon," he said, glancing out the window at the overcasting night sky. Then suddenly out of nowhere his heart raced. Panic rush upon him as he grew anxious.

"Tiana shouldn't be out so late." His breathing increased and palms sweat. A soft knock was then heard at his doors, causing him to jump out of his bed. "Who is it?"

"I am Kila, a kitchen servant with your drinks, sire."

He remembered telling Willard to have one of the kitchen servants bring him a drink and cursed himself on his silly paranoia. "Come in"

The young lady pushed in a cart of beverages. "I apologize for all the beverages, sire. Senhor Willard wasn't specific on which beverage so I brought up your usual favourite choices."

Naveen didn't hear a word the young woman said and waved her off with a "Thank you." He didn't even bother going for a drink as he had flashbacks of feeling a piercing on the left side of his low back. He then fell on his hands and knees, groaning in pain.

Another episode.

"No, no…" his eyes watered and another piercing hit his back. This time on his upper right part of his back, and suddenly the pain stopped and he heard his children crying. He ran his fingers through his hands while looking around in his bedroom to see no children. The children cries stopped altogether.

"I should check on the children again!" Naveen pulled on his house coat and quickly left the room.

()()()()

Soluncia Royal Palace -King's Suite

"Telese, daddy's home!" Errol announced in the dark room expecting to feel the warm and hopefully naked body of his wife but to his disappointment all he felt were pillows and sheets.

He frowned. "Telese?"

When he switched on all the lights he found no sign of his wife.

"Could she have fallen asleep in her own room?"

To his disappointment she wasn't in her room.

He decided to check the children's rooms with no wife in sight.

He checked every last room she would be in including his own office and was empty-handed.

The old Soluncian clock from outside the palace chimed twelve times letting everyone know that it was now midnight.

By now Errol was furious, nostrils flared, his blue eyes the darkest of blue. He thought of the harlot's gown they fought over and rushed into the waste chamber and found it missing from the rack of rejected attire of clothing.

Errol knew exactly where his wife was.

"Goddamn woman!"

His booming voice echoed the entire palace. At this point all he saw was red.

()()()()

Despite having the time of their lives at the gala which started out incredibly slow, it ended up in a bang and by two o'clock, it was time to go.

"Girl that gala was something else!" Telese said.

"Yes it was." Tiana agreed with a yawn.

"Aw my baby sister is so tired. You'll be home soon." Telese gave her sister a hug. "I love you so much."

Tiana returned the hug. "I love you too much."

"You'll be home in twenty minutes. I on the other hand have a much longer ways to go."

"Thirty minutes longer." Tiana released the hug. "Get home to those beautiful babies and husband."

Telese smiled. "You do the same."

Tiana got in the back of her car. "Call me when you get home."

Telese did the same. "Will do!"

And within minutes, both cars rode away.

()()()()

Soluncia Royale Palace

Telese stepped inside the palace a little over a half an hour later ready to soak in the tub and go to bed. She was thankful that Errol was still out of town or she would've had to deal with his mouth if he noticed her gown missing from the waste chamber. They were on peaceful terms nowadays with sex all night and more in the early mornings. More time with the family and overall enjoying the company of each other. No more gentlemen clubs.

She was greeted by the palace guards who escorted her to her room.

"Thank you and have a goodnight!" She got to her room and gasped as if she spotted a ghost.

"Errol…"

He slowly got up with a smirk on his lips. "Is that all you're going to say to me?" His blue eyes moved to her dress and darkly chuckled. "The infamous harlot's gown barely covered by that mink coat."

Telese closed her eyes, suppressing her own anger. "It is not a harlot's gown and it's a minks wrap. As a matter of fact it was the most talked about gown of the night. Everyone asked who made it."

"Those fake pigeons don't know shit about class or any other forms of it!" Errol raised his voice.

"And you do?" She raised her voice back.

"I warned you Telese about going to this gala without my permission and in those filthy rags!"

Telese could smell the vodka in his breath. "Have you been drinking?"

Errol laughed. "If I had it was to calm myself from doing something I'd regret." Then he stood before her in a threatening stance. Almost as if he's cornering herself between his frame and the now closed door.

Telese noticed this particular body language from past abusive lovers including her ex-husband Charles.

But Errol would never hit her right?

Suddenly out of nowhere Errol roughly grabbed her by the arms and effortlessly brought her onto him.

Which shocked the hell out of Telese. "What the hell are you doing? Let me go, Errol!"

"I warned you, Telese!" He said before grabbing a fistful of material from her dress and ripping it off.

Telese punched his arms. "No Errol! Stop it!"

He didn't end there and ripped off the tail of the gown.

"No wife of mine will display herself as a harlot!"

Telese kicked his shin and soon felt herself being pulled onto her husband's hard chest again.

His blue eyes burning through her. "You're not going anywhere."

Telese was able to release her arms and throw a right hook across Errol's cheek.

He placed his hand over his jaw and stared at her in awe for a second. "Goddamn!" His loud voice echoed the large bedroom. "I knew you can almost hit like a man, but woman that damn near knocked me out." He saw her furious brown eyes staring him down, fists balled up and all his anger suddenly dissipated. "You turning me on with that sass of yours!"

Telese looked down at his trousers and he was indeed turned on. She stepped back. "You ain't gettin'nothin'from me you son-of-a-bitch!"

He raised a brow. "Are you so sure about that?"

Telese yelped when she was suddenly tossed over her husband's shoulder. "Put me down!"

"Oh shut up woman!" He gave her derriere a hard smack.

Damn you, Errol!

And as much as she didn't wanted to admit it, she was turned on as well.

Errol gave her behind another smack as he walked them down the halls. Half torn gown and all.

Telese knew they were headed to her husband's room, but asked, "Why couldn't we just start off in my room?"

"I'm going to need my entire bed to get everything I need out of you tonight." He answered and gave her derriere another hard smack. "You pissed me off woman! Its time to pay up."

Telese could only moan in response.

()()()()

Maldonia- King's Suite-

Tiana walked into the room, with the fireplace blazing in the much needed warmth from the cool autumn night. Naveen knew she with her being raised in New Orleans anything lower than fifty degrees was considered freezing. Once she flipped the switch there was no sight of her husband.

"Naveen?" She looked around while undressing. "Hmm. Could his meeting still be on?" There were nights where he'd still be up in meetings. It was rare, but they happened.

"Tiana."

She turned to see her husband walking in their bedroom with their son and daughter in his arms with a terrified look in his eyes.

Tiana grew concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"Mama," whined Naiyah who was reaching out for her mother to pick her up.

And Tiana did just that. "Naveen, why are the children up so late?"

"Daddy said that we can sleep in your bed with you!" Demetrius said. "But I want to go back to my own bed."

Tiana noticed her husband not saying one word. His eyes staring wide open, almost shock-like.

'Could he be having another episode?' She thought with concern.

"Demetrius is right," Naveen finally said, looking more like himself again. "Let us put the kids to bed."

Tiana raised a brow, confused but did as her husband said.

Once the children were back in their nursery with their nannies, the royal couple returned to the king's suite where a confused Tiana asked.

"Did you have another episode?"

"What do you mean?" He got in bed as if nothing happened.

"When I walked in our room I couldn't find you and once I saw you at the door you had this fear in your eyes. Dark fear as if something triggered you. Last time I remember you looking that way was from an episode several months ago."

The Maldonian king laughed. "Tiana, you are using your imagination—

"I know what I saw!" She said.

"You saw nothing!" Naveen exclaimed.

His outburst startled Tiana but she recovered quickly. "You should continue with the therapy. They were working. As well as the bible."

"What will some doctors and a book of fictional fairytales do for me?" He asked.

"Cure you." Tiana answered with watery eyes. She hated how the now deceased Malene failed attempt to assassinate her husband caused so much damage to her husband and relationship. Even with her execution there would never be enough justice for the family. She tried everything from sex, praying, therapy, family holidays to help him, and thought it would work. There was so much more he can use to suppress the pain. The last route would be medication and that was out of the question.

"Come to bed, mi benita. You are carrying my child. You don't need to be on your feet." Naveen said, wanting to change the subject.

"As soon as I change out of this gown." She hurried out of the gown before slipping on a night gown and joining her husband in bed.

She looked at the handsome Naveen and asked, "Don't you want to talk about it?"

Naveen knew his wife wouldn't let it go, but since he loved her and was now calm, he answered. "Not tonight."

Tiana leaned over to kiss him. "When you're ready, I'll be all ears."

Naveen wrapped an arm around her as she rested her head on his chest. "I know you will be."

With his wife and children safe in the palace he could now rest peacefully with hope that this episode would be the last one.


	5. Forbidden Territories Pt2New Tricks

A/N: I'm going to finish this story even if it kills me…okay, not really. I will finish this story and give Naveen/Tiana more hot love scenes now that some storylines are ending and new ones begin. My apologies for not updating this story. It won't take almost a year this time.

The Humbled King

Forbidden Territories Pt. 2/New Tricks From An Old Dog

Telese woke up from what she thought was another one of her extremely erotic dreams to Errol's lips on her neck with her legs wide open as he pounded inside her.

"Mmm…" She moaned, her nails digging in on his muscular back. Her orgasm quickly approaching. "Ahhhh! Yeeeeees!"

Errol's orgasms came soon after and soon collapsed beside his wife, catching his breath.

Telese sighed in satisfaction while cuddling against her husband. "I thought I was dreaming again. How long have you been fucking me?"

"An hour?" He answered. "I blame your beautiful derriere rubbing against my dick. I already had you out cold from our last sessions. I don't know how it's possible to have orgasms in your sleep, but once again you cease to amaze me." His blue eyes gazing into her browns.

She could only say with a smile, "Black girl magic."

Errol laughed. "Telese's Magic is more like it." He corrected and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"So I wasn't dreaming?" Telese said to herself as Errol got out of the bed to stretch her arms. "Where are you going?"

"My morning five mile jog. Would you like to join me?"

"Nope." She said with a headshake.

Errol laughed as he pull on sweats. "I'll get you out of that bed someday." He gave her one more kiss before leaving the room.

Telese only shook her head. "How can he have sex all night and still have the energy to jog five miles?" She turned over on her tummy and closed her eyes to another blissful slumber.

Maldonia Royale Palace King's Suite

Tiana brushed her daughter's curly hair that was starting to look a lot like Naveen's texture and colour. Both children carried Naveen's genes but unlike Demetrius, Naiyah inherited her mother's beautiful full lips. It was the only thing that came from her gene pool.

"Maybe the next baby will look like me."

She said more to herself in humour.

"Mama, I hope the next baby is a boy," said Demetrius who then suddenly kicked his ball, causing it to fly across the room before crashing onto Tiana's vanity table and knocking over her perfumes and lotions.

"Demetrius! Look at what you've done!"

"I'm sorry!" The young prince quickly apologized. "I didn't mean it."

Tiana wish she didn't look at how adorable her son was with his guilt face and was no longer upset. "Next time will be your behind." She had to act like she was stern.

"Okay." Demetrius said, knowing whenever his mother made such a warning only meant that he was off the hook. "May we go to the public park? With the regular children?"

"Your Aunt Telese is on her way." Was his mother's answer as she picked up her daughter.

"Boring. More girl stuff." He mumbled.

Tiana laughed, opening the doors. "I'll ask your Auntie Telese if she's up for it but I'll tell you already we just may end up at the palace grounds."

They all left the suite and Tiana saw the back of a man who was headed towards her husband's conference room.

"Hmm. I wonder who he is?" Tiana wondered curiously.

"Will daddy join us for dinner?" Demetrius asked, looking at the strange man as well. Guards were observing while a couple stood behind them.

"He will, baby. Come on." Tiana held her son's hand as they walked down the hall.

Maldonian King's Conference Room

"Naveen my dear brother from a different snatch!"

The Maldonian king looked up to see his childhood friend King Gilles of Genexia walking into his office unannounced.

"Gilles," Naveen stood and shook the Genixian king's hand. "What brings you to Maldonia?"

"A break from the drama at my residence as well as clearing some things up with this…slip of trades." Gilles explained with a smirk. Like Naveen and Errol, Gilles was also a very handsome man with perfect hair and teeth. He was also tall, tan and handsome. In many ways he could be assumed a cousin to either men if no one knew his royal status and celebrity.

Naveen laughed but not in humour. "Just a slip in trades?"

"I no longer stand with them?" Gilles said in defense. "Though I must admit that my no longer pending divorce had a lot to do with my irrational thinking at the time!"

Naveen shook his head at his childhood friend. "You've made past mistakes."

"And I also found solutions as well." He glanced at the pictures of Naveen's wife and children before lifting to photos in his hand. He sighed almost sadly. "I almost had this."

"I thought I heard you mentioned your divorce is no longer pending?"

"Its exactly what I said." He put the pictures down and lifted up a one of the young queen photos. "The divorce is now finalized."

"Hmm." Was Naveen's response. The divorce came to no surprise with Gilles philandering ways and his wife's disinterest in marriage.

"My God your wife is a living masterpiece. Can make a man fall in love at first sight?" He teased.

"Careful, Gilles," Naveen's warning sounded playful, but it was far from it. When it came to other men looking at his Tiana it was anything but.

"Perhaps I should try an African girl again…which country did you find her?"

"More like the United States and why are you here again?" Naveen asked, annoyed.

"Interesting ." Gilles set down the photo. "I had no idea that they come like this."

That comment didn't sit well with Naveen and he asked, "Come like what exactly?"

"Women from there…The US and how many more look like Tiana." Was Gilles response.

Naveen picked up a Genixia folder and dropped it before the king, changing the subject. "What were your motives when it came to these, as you call them side deals? You know our countries and fellow allied countries don't deal with Drexan and Jovabia. They violate human trafficking laws as well as play with human slavery as a form of punishment."

The Genixian king laughed, opening up the file. "You've been really on them."

"Just answer the questions." Naveen has grown impatient as well as annoyed.

"Greed." He admitted. "I was being greedy and handled this all wrong. Especially during a vulnerable time in my life."

Naveen listened on.

"Then there were the funds. They were offering huge amounts of funds if I agreed for government to take over their oil."

"Jovabia isn't giving up their oil. It's the reason why they're still a country."

"It also borders my kingdom where my oil plants are as well. They wanted permission to dig at the border, but I reminded the ruler there that under no circumstances that any nation touch the border unless a crisis occurs." The Genenixian King explained.

The two grew silent for a moment before Gilles asked. "May I stay here?"

Naveen raised a brow.

"I realized that the timing is off, but with Margaret moving out and—

"You may stay, but don't think I'll let you off easy during your stay." Naveen said with a warning.

"I won't leave anything that I haven't at this point." He raised his hand to shake the Maldonian King's. "Gentleman's handshake?"

Naveen accepted it. Through a skeptical gentleman's handshake.

"You always have this palace lit with food!" Telese beamed while holding her younger sister Tiana in their hug. "What did you make me for lunch?"

"Oh, Telese." Tiana laughed, releasing their embrace.

"Auntie Tiana I do hope you have fresh beignets as well." Vivian added.

Tiana gave her niece a hug and kiss. "You know I do, Miss Pretty Girl."

Vivian laughed while holding her baby cousin Naiyah. Demetrius was showing Errol, Jr (or EJ) his new toy car.

The baby reached out for it while sitting in his carriage, growing frustrated at his big cousin and why he haven't given him the car by now.

"I'll take my cousins and baby brother down at the Azalea Gazebo since we'll be eating there," Said Vivian

"You sure you can handle all those babies, Vivian?" asked Tiana. "Nanny Nina can assist you."

The young girl nodded. "I can push Naiyah's carriage while Nina can push EJ's carriage. He's too heavy for me"

"I can walk myself!" Demetrius said excitedly.

Tiana and Telese watched as Vivian with the help of Nina walk the princess and children down the hall.

Naveen and Gilles stepped out of the conference room when they spotted Tiana and Telese.

Gilles spotted Tiana and smiled at the woman of the hour before moving his eyes over to the other woman, whom he never seen before despite her seeming familiar. What he saw obviously impressing him.

Yes, she definitely impressed him as familiar as she seemed to him.

She was now the woman of the moment for him.

Naveen noticed his friend's attention on his sister-in-law Telese.

"My God there's two of them!" Gilles licked his lips. "Gotdammit Naveen..."

Naveen laughed at the Genixian king. His whorish stare found his potentially next victim.

Thankfully for Naveen, Gilles wasn't interested in Tiana but could see a new problem of his attraction to Telese, who's husband also happens to be a rival of Gilles.

"Both are taken." Said Naveen.

"Hasn't stopped me before." He walked down the hall to greet the women.

"Faldi faldonza," Naveen grunted but followed.

"So you got the people making mufalettas now! Queen Tiana is bringing Nawlins into the Maldonia Palace!" Telese teased her sister.

"Pardon me…"

Both sisters turned to look up at a extremely handsome man with piercing green eyes and dark brown hair.

"Permit me," He did a small bow. "I am Gilles, king of Genixia and I couldn't help but to notice you two beautiful ebony women."

"Ebony?" Telese asked, Tiana shook head in humour.

Gilles thought he said something wrong with their reactions and tried again. "Beautiful women?"

Telese rolled her eyes. "So we've gone from negro to nigger, coloured and now ebony? You might as well call us black!"

"Is that what you two prefer?" He asked, confused and…intimidated?

Naveen was embarrassed for his childhood friend and knew to quickly intervene.

"Mi benita…" He wrapped an arm around his wife Tiana before giving her a kiss. "How are you ladies?"

"We're fine." Tiana answered with her hand on her husband's arms.

"Puzzled about our identity." Telese answered, loving that this King Gilles man was intimidated by them. "We're ebonies!"

"My apologies for offending you—

Telese laughed. "There was no offense taken, Gilly."

Gilles hated that nickname with a passion, but suppressed his true reaction.

Naveen knew the nickname triggered Gilles because Errol invented the childhood nickname for the man during a disagreement.

Telese loved getting under this man's skin for some odd reason. His green eyes glared with such intensity that she had to laugh to his face.

Gilles was now offended yet turned on by this woman that he took a step towards her. "I don't like the feminine nickname but I do love your spirit and that alone impresses me."

Telese looked him up and down without moving from her spot. She knew the man wanted her. A man's lust was very easy for her to spot after dealing with men for so long.

Tiana could clearly see this man looking at her sister in ways many men have in the past. She wondered how Telese will react now that she's not only a wife to a king but to a very jealous one.

"Gilly, it was nice meeting you, but I have a lunch date to attend with my sister. Auf Wiedersehen!" She turned away, walking to her sister who was hugged up with Naveen. She rolled her eyes. "Alright Naveen you got to let go of my baby sister now."

Naveen held Tiana firmly in his strong arms. "She's mine."

Tiana laughed. "I'm not going to be y'all human rope so I'm ending this."

"Give your husband a kiss." Naveen demanded, playfully.

Tiana gave him a kiss.

Telese shook her head while Gilles stood in silence at the two. He doesn't remember when he kissed a woman so passionately. His ex-wife wasn't as affectionate. His green eyes returned to Telese and wondered how her lips felt. Just as he was about to reach for her arm, Naveen and Tiana ended their kiss.

And Telese grabbed her sister's wrist. "Times up! I'm hungry! Let's go!"

They both started walking away.

Naveen chuckled at the two before looking over at his friend who couldn't keep his eyes off Telese.

"Tiana is your lovely wife, but what is her sister's name again?" Gilles had to know.

Naveen gave him a pat on the back. "Sorry my friend, but Telese is taken by another king."

"Which king?" He asked while watching her walk further away. Her derriere and hips looked marvelous.

"Why your dear friend Errol of Soluncia." Naveen answered and saw the twitch in his childhood friend's right eye. The name Errol left a bad taste in his mouth and the feeling was mutual on Errol's part.

"How in the bloody hell did Errol manage to get her? She's not his type."

"Tiana mentioned magic of the black girl, or something like that." Naveen said, humoured.

Gilles laughed. "The dearly departed King Hans must be rolling in his grave. The thought of his son marrying that dark beauty alone would've killed him over."

"Errol's mother wasn't fair skinned herself. In fact she was closer to my shade." Naveen explained.

"Yes and she was rarely seen in the public eye." He added.

"Perhaps so," was Naveen's response as he remembered Errol wanting to keep Telese in his Soluncian palace after the birth of their son.

"Your highness!" Willard jogged over to him. "The Prime Minister of Giodonia is in the second conference room for your twelve-thirty meeting."

"Thank you, Willard." Naveen started walking away.

Gilles frowned. "What should I do in the meantime?"

"Since you arrived here unannounced I'll have Willard call for your assistance! Abinanza!" Naveen hated that Gilles was here but he was an ally and like all allies, he had to look out for them as they would do for him.

"Willard, send servants for King Gilles and set a suite ready for him." Naveen demanded.

"Right away, your highness!"

Azalea Gardens

"It was a perfect idea to take lunch outdoors. This afternoon is beautiful, look at those blue skies! Not a cloud in sight! Telese stretched out her arms and sighed.

Tiana glanced up and couldn't agree more. "It's perfect. I wish Naveen could enjoy—

"I didn't mention not one word about Naveen," Telese crossed her legs. "That man must have a magic penis or something."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Magic penis. You're just jealous."

"My man takes very good care of me so no jealousy this way, but you don't see me obsessing over him like you do yours."

"Oh, please you're always bragging about how Errol's muscles flex causes your panties to drop. And how his strong legs are-

"Mm…" Telese moaned dreamily. "He can fuck me standing while holding me with no—

"Telese!" Tiana couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. "There are children present."

"Tia girl please! They can't even hear us! Look at how far they are!" She pointed out at the kids who were out of hearing distance.

"Mind if I join?" Gilles asked, causing both women to turn their heads at the king.

"Hello Gilles." Tiana said, not expecting to see the king so soon. "Yes, you may join us. We were just having lunch."

Telese rolled her eyes as the king sat beside her.

The Genixian king clasped his hands together at the feast before him. "My this looks delicious!"

"Complimentary to the chef. Her majesty here…" Telese gestured over to her sister.

"Ah…so Naveen married a chef?" Gilles inquired, impressed.

Tiana a shook her head. "Close but no. I was a waitress!"

"He was so impressed by her service that he left her a huge tip!" Telese added and winked at Tiana who glared her way. "What? It's true!"

Gilles chuckled. "You two are a breath of fresh air."

"If that's the case then why do I suddenly feel suffocated?" Telese asked, looking right into his eyes.

Gilles stared right back at her, licking his lips. "Perhaps you need to loosen up whatever tension you may have in my presence."

Telese glared at him. "Or perhaps you need to kiss my-

"Okay…" Tiana interrupted the two. "So Gilles, do you have any children?"

"None that I know of! My ex-wife hated the thought of gaining weight so she decided to never have children. At the time I agreed but now I have my regrets."

"Maybe your next wife will push some out some for you." Telese said before taking a bite of a sliced peach. Gilles watched with obvious lust in his eyes.

Tiana noticed and couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable. If Errol were here at this very moment, this man would be a dead one. She will definitely bring this up with Naveen later.

Then suddenly a baby whine could be heard.

"There, there man…" Telese looked in the stroller at her now awake son. "Mama's here."

Gilles watched as Telese brought the baby in her arms. "You're a mother?"

"Mmhmm."

"He's a big boy and handsome."

"Just like his daddy." She added.

"I have to admit I'm quite envious of Errol and his life. Same with Naveen. Beautiful wives and heirs to raise for the next generation."

Both Tiana and Telese frowned at Gilles who became puzzled. "What did I say this time?"

"Nothing." Tiana decided to speak before Telese could. "Perhaps you'll find that nice girl someday."

"Perhaps," Gilles said. "I hope she'll come as close as you two in beauty."

"Beauty isn't the best quality in a woman." Telese said.

"Never said it was, " Gilles said with a smirk.

"Still getting in trouble with the women in my family?"

Gilles was relieved when Naveen came when he did. "I decided to get to know these beauties."

"Thank God you came when you did!" Said Telese standing up. "Now you can keep him company."

Tiana also stood. "It was nice seeing you again, Gilles."

He gave her a nod. "Likewise" Then watched the young queen whisper something to her husband before giving him a kiss, and walking away with her sister.

Naveen picked up an apple slice and put it into his mouth. "Th best apples come from Maldonia."

"Where was I when you decided to hook up your beautiful wife's sister with Errol of all people?"

"Apparently not in Paris. That's where they met. I was nowhere for that hookup."

"I thought he prefer his women white." He continued watching the Soluncian queen.

"People change. Us men change our minds all the time." Naveen reminded him. "You are divorced after promising to love your wife for the rest of your lives?"

"That was an arrange marriage and we had nothing in common besides sex." Gilles said bitterly. "Errol seems to have everything he ever wanted. Including that perfect goddess."

"Be mindful around her. She's Errol's wife and I don't need a Civil War amongst friends."

Gilles snorted. "Errol is no friend of mine. In fact, he was never my friend. He was an asshole. Still is!"

Naveen remembered their past vividly and smirked. "He's grown pass the bullying stage, Gilles. He's grown in general."

Gilles unconvincingly waved at him. " I'll believe it when I see it. But there is one thing I've been meaning to ask you."

"Ask away!"

"Where did you and Tiana meet again?"

Both Tiana and Telese were now at the other end of the garden and away from the men.

Telese glanced back at Gilles and rolled her eyes.

Tiana laughed. "He's certainly has his eyes on you. I wonder if he knows who your husband is."

"He does but he doesn't give a rat's ass. I also can tell you that he absolutely hates my husband." Telese said.

"And how would you know?" Tiana asked, humoured. "Don't tell me you're suddenly a psychic again."

"His vibes, Tia." Was her answer.

"Naveen seems alright with him. Usually Errol gets along with whomever Naveen is friends with. They share similar alliances."

"Its just the way he looked when I told him that Errol is my husband. He's trouble, Tia. I don't trust him."

Tiana knew what her sister meant because she also had her concerns as well.

"I'll discuss it with Naveen later. For now let's forget about crazy men and focus on us and the kids."

"Sounds like a plan!" Telese agreed. "I'll also mention it to Errol after dinner. Let's try to enjoy ourselves since Vivian and Nina have their hands full with our royal brats." She leaned over and whispered to her sister, "I say we go crash the wine room and gossip for a couple of hours."

Tiana gestured at her pregnant tummy and Telese shook her head and took her sister's hand.

"Then plan-b is us sitting our royal behinds on these cushioned and comfy lounge chairs and enjoying the rest of our afternoon gossiping."

"That's more like it," Tiana said, glancing over at Naveen and Gilles walking towards the entrance of the palace. "So, what are you having for dinner tonight?"

Telese followed her sister's eyes. "All of Errol's favourites!"

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes. "The usual, huh?"

"Yep. He loves his meat and potatoes." Telese said. "How about you?"

"Something from daddy's recipe book!"

"Got that prissy prince into our cooking amongst other things?"

"The way to a man's heart is in his stomach." Tiana said proudly. "You already know that fact!"

Telese laughed. "Amen. I sure do."

Soluncia- Dinner Hall

Later that evening Telese and her children made it back home at the Palace just in time for dinner. While she and the children sat at their seats, she noticed the empty seat at the head of the table. She also noticed two guards in the room.

"Where's my husband?" She expected either of the guards to answer.

"A meeting your majesty." Answered a guard name Johan.

"Daddy is always in a meeting!" Vivian said, annoyed.

"He is the king," Telese said, disappointed but had to save face for the kids. "Let's pray then eat!"

By the time the children were asleep later that night, Telese showered, moisturized and dressed for bed. The meeting her husband was having must be serious if it took nearly all day. As soon as she was about to turn off the light a knock was heard at the door. She slipped on her robe before answering to a valet.

The man bowed. "My regrets for disturbing your evening your majesty, but the king wanted to inform you to not stay up for him as he is attending an event outside the palace."

Telese looked at the clock that read almost midnight and couldn't believe it. "At this hour?"

"Well, yes—

"Where did he go? And don't lie for him!" Telese hated whenever Errol tried to give her any half answers. It was humiliating enough to learn from their servants.

"I was ordered to not disclose such information." The valet tried to remain stoic

"From my own husband?" She pressed.

The valet looked down in shame. "I apologize, your majesty—

"Just tell me. I promise you won't lose your job." Telese placed a gentle hand on his forearm.

Despite the promise, he knew that the kings word was always final. "I can't."

Telese glared at him, already aware of her husband's whereabouts. "I know where he is. He's at Alpha's Gentleman's Club."

The valet opened his mouth to respond but Telese slammed the doors shut in disbelief and betrayal. Forgetting the man on the other end of the door.

Errol was back to his old tricks again.

And it remained that way for three days straight.

"Daddy was supposed to attend the father-daughter event with me this evening," Vivian said with hurt in her voice. "What will it look like for the princess of Soluncia to attend this thing without her own father! The king himself!"

"Baby you know how busy your daddy is!" Was all Telese could offer her daughter since she herself haven't heard from him in three days.

Vivian sighed and glanced down at her younger brother. "If only you were a grown up."

Telese hated seeing her daughter disappointed and neglected. In some ways the sadness in her blue eyes reminded her of Charles and the last moments she saw of him. Childlike.

His failed suicidal attempt left him permanently brain damaged. The once tall, strong, athletic built and incredibly handsome man she use to be in love with in her own childhood was now a grown child himself due to his own pitiful selfishness.

Despite their dark past together with his abuse, she in a small way wish that he was still himself.

She then frowned at that thought and shook her head.

"He would be giving me so much hell right now."

"Who?" Vivian asked, puzzled by her mother's comment.

Telese completely forgot that her daughter was still in her room and laughed. "Nothing baby. Let's get you ready—

"Can I not go? Please?" The young princess begged.

Telese nodded. "You can stay home."

Vivian ran over to her mother for a hug. "Thank you, mama!"

She returned the hug. "I promise to make it up to you, but there is still Uncle Naveen's offer."

Vivian smiled. "My uncle taking me to a father-daughter dance?"

"Why Not? Your auntie Tia said he didn't mind." Telese held her daughter.

Vivian thought on it and shook her head. "I really wanted daddy to take me."

"I understand." She gave her daughter a kiss on top of her blond curls. "Then you don't have to go."

Vivian gave her mom a tight hug before letting her go. "Thanks mama!"

Telese decided three nights ago to sleep in her own room. It was where she did a lot of soul-searching when it came to herself and this marriage.

A marriage she tried to make work and until three days ago now felt completely one sided.

It broke her heart contemplating on possibly ending the marriage, but it seemed as if Errol could care less about being a husband or father.

Telese sighed with heartbreak. It seemed as if no relationship lasted for her and now she was a mother of two. It will be hard for a brief moment, but she will make it work for her and the children. She always found a way to survive.

Always.

Her bedroom door opening caught her attention. And to her utter shock it was Errol stepping into her room.

"Why aren't you in bed?" He asked.

Telese sat on her bed. "I am in bed."

"I meant the bed in my suite." He leaned forward to kiss her and when Telese turned her head he smirked. "Daddy can't have any kisses?"

"Where were you for the past three days?"

Errol laughed. "I went on a fishing trip with some friends of mine."

"A fishing trip in that Gentleman's club?" Telese found his story hard to believe.

"One of my allies was sent there and I decided to spend the night in one of the suites before leaving early the following day." He explained, not seeing anything wrong.

Yet Telese felt the opposite. "And you didn't bother calling me about this?"

Errol snorted arrogantly. "I didn't feel I need to tell you where I was. It isn't as if you're my mother."

"Of course I'm not your mother. I'm your wife and I have the right to know where my husband was for the past three fucking days."

Errol shook his head. "I'm here now."

"Fuck you." She laid in her bed and turned away from her husband, furious.

Errol walked around the bed and stood over to where she lie. "Why are you angry? I'm home now."

Telese opened her eyes, glaring at him dead in the eyes. "Our children were looking for you! Vivian, our daughter was heartbroken when you didn't bother showing up at the father/daughter event her school held and our son was crying for you."

Errol smirked darkly. "And you?"

Telese realized what that smirk and last question meant and quickly sat up, furious. "This was some way to get back at me about the gala dress isn't it?"

"You attending that gala in that gown was a sign of disrespect Telese—

"I knew it!"

"And now that my point was made I say you get your sexy ass out of this bed and back into mine."

She squinted at him. "Fuck. You."

Errol's laughter boomed in the room before grabbing her wrist. "Stop being childish and come to bed."

Telese punched his arms and felt her body being thrown over a hard shoulder. "Put me down, you bastard!"

Errol ignored her as he walked into his suite, locking the door. "I know that I've got a lot of making up to do with you and the kids." He slapped her derriere before throwing her on the bed. "I'll start off by giving my wife what she has been denied of for three days."

Telese watched in amazement as Errol undressed but snapped out of it as her anger and disgust took over. So she rolled out of the bed.

A shirtless Errol frowned in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my room."

"Like hell you are!"

Telese ran to the door but was stopped by her overpowering husband.

"Get off of me."

"Damn it Telese what is your problem? We've both made our points. I don't want to fight."

"This isn't a game, Errol! You were gone for three…" She stopped when Errol lifted the skirt of her night gown. "Stop it! I'm not going to sleep with you!"

Errol stepped back in disbelief.

Telese rolled her eyes at his expression. "Why are you looking stupid? You should know by now that I would never willingly sleep with anyone who mistreats me and my children."

Errol let out a bitter laugh. "So now you're denying what's mine?"

She raised a brow, crossing her arms under her breasts. "And what exactly do you mean?"

"I'm your husband, you're my wife. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine."

Telese laughed mockingly. "You're going by that old fashioned mindset?" She looked him up and down. "You're not getting anything from me anytime soon."

She turned to open the door but felt Errol press his erection against her behind.

Errol loved the feel of his wife and understood why she was so upset, but knew he couldn't give her the true reason why he was gone for three days.

"I've been thinking about you for those three days…" And it was the truth. While getting the negotiations through all he could think about was his beautiful wife and children who were safe in his palace.

"I find that hard to be true. Now get off of me!"

"I was at the Gentleman's club," he confessed and could tell his wife was hurt. "But it wasn't for what you think it was."

"Then what's the true reason?" She asked, her forehead against the door with her eyes closed, giving in.

"I can't tell you." Was his answer.

That wasn't enough and she pushed him from her. "Get off of me!"

"I won't dammit!" He spun her to face him as her back now pressed against the door. "There are certain things I cannot share with you as King and as a husband for your own protection."

Telese saw how serious he was but her stubbornness wouldn't let him off the hook.

"Do I have to tie you up in my bed for you to listen and understand me?" He challenged.

Telese knew there were some national security reasons behind his answers , but he should've been honest on how long he was to be gone. His game caused her daughter pain. That didn't sit well with her at all. So she raised her hand and gently placed it on her husband's chiseled face. "Apologize to our children."

Errol knew his behavior was childish yet he felt that his point has been made.

But at exactly what cost?

He gave her hand a kiss and sighed. "I'm sorry for hurting you." Then he took her hand and kissed it again. "I'll go to our children now. I do owe them an apology."

Leaning downward he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I will make it up to you." He then cupped her chin in his hand before kissing her. He enjoyed her taste so much that he deepened the kiss.

But Telese stopped him with her small hands on his hard and massive chest.

"Our children first."

Errol redressed and went to his son's nursery and kissed the sleeping infant goodnight. When he opened the door to Vivian's room he was surprised to see her still up.

"Vivian. I had no idea that you were still awake."

The young princess placed the book she had on her hand onto her purple comforter and looked up at her father.

Errol couldn't tell how she felt. Like her mother, Vivian could also be hard to read when it came to emotions.

"What are you reading?"

"A book."

Errol got his answer on how she felt. "About that dance—

"It's over and done with." Vivian then got under her covers. "Goodnight, daddy."

"Vivian you know how busy I am with ruling the kingdom—

"You may fool my mama but you won't fool me." Said Vivian. "You're just like my…father. You will hurt her with your affair."

Errol frowned. "What affair are you talking—

"That blonde woman."

Errol narrowed his eyes. "What blonde woman?"

"I saw her with you yesterday afternoon at the end of the park by the Soluncian University. When I was out with my friends after class. They didn't noticed because you wore shades and casual clothing but I saw you hugging her and slipping her into a car with you."

Errol stared at his daughter in disbelief.

Vivian turned away from him. "Go away. I'll accept your apology if you promise to never hurt my mama again."

Errol was speechless as he left his daughter's room, closing the door. She couldn't have seen him with his ex by the university. And if she did then it was a huge misunderstanding.

'If she were old enough to know the reason…' He thought to himself as he headed toward his bedroom where Telese was in bed wearing a white satin night gown. He could clearly see her breasts and perfect chocolate coloured nipples through the material.

He stared in awe and lust as he locked the door. He would never have an affair when he had the perfect woman right in front of him.

"How did I ever get so lucky to have the best…" Errol began undressing his trousers.

Telese watched as he got in bed where she remained him to ravish her. When he reached her she ran a hand down his muscular arm. His body was muscular and athletic. All the training and rough sports rewarded him to perfection. He had the body of a god.

"Do I finally get to have what's mine?" Errol asked, getting in the bed.

"Mm." Telese moaned, opening her legs wide for him while lifting her left leg. "Come and get it, daddy."

Errol started kissing her foot, putting her manicured toes in his mouth. "Pretty little feet…" He kissed down her ankle and legs. "Beautiful chocolate thighs and legs…" He kissed both her inner thighs before inhaling her womaness. He groaned.

"Gotdamn woman…!" Then kissed her there before licking his lips. "Juicy, sweet. The best tasting pussy I've ever have and it's only mine to have." His mouth began to working.

Telese gasped in absolute pleasure!


	6. Fear Of The Child

The Humbled King

Fear Of The Child

Errol woke up with the thought of his daughter Vivian telling him about his misunderstood secret. The way she looked with so much the disappointment in her blue eyes was really upsetting for him. He still hadn't been completely honest on the interaction and plan on not telling Telese right now, unless a rumor breaks. He couldn't afford to have both his wife and daughter throwing him in the doghouse.

"Mm. Baby why are you standing by the window?" He heard his wife Telese ask. "Get back in bed. I need you."

A smirk formed on his lips and he did what he was told. Getting back under the covers with Telese.

She rested her head on his chest, slowly running her hand up and down her muscular abs. "What's on your mind?"

He gave her a kiss on top of the head. "What makes you think I have something on my mind?"

She looked up at him. "Because you always stand by the window whenever you have a lot on your mind."

Errol smiled, impressed. "You know me so well. I was thinking of Vivian's dance I missed as well as her upcoming trip."

"Her academic trip where she'll be away from us for six months?" Telese wasn't too fond on having her daughter be gone from her for an extended amount of time, but it would also look good on her already long list of accomplishments.

"So young and away from us as if she's already in a college university." Errol said. "But our gifted child needs this." He reminded her.

Telese smiled. "Aw! She does. Even though I feel that she's too young."

"She'll be alright and rest assure safe with the best guards in the world! Soluncia always has the best!" Errol bragged and added, "And she came from you." He then reached his hand out to caress her jawline while gazing into her eyes.

"She has your eyes."

Telese smiled a little. "Mine are brown, her eyes are blue."

"They are but she has your eye shape." His thumb lightly brushed over her closed eyelid.

Telese then opened them. "I wish I can give you a daughter."

Errol returned the smile. " EJ was a miracle that I'll always be grateful for, Telese. As well as Vivian."

"If I could I would push out those six or seven babies for you," Telese shared his former dream for them before learning of her infertility issues.

"I know would you, mien liebei." Errol said.

Telese loved whenever he spoke the old language. Her husband was at his most vulnerable during moments like these.

My love

"Du bist die liebes miens lebens." He said.

"I know the first one was my love, but what does that second one mean?" She asked.

Errol loved that his wife wasn't the typical royal Soluncian wife. The old language was mandatory for any Soluncian wife whether royal blood or not. Since she was a foreigner when they married she didn't get the proper lessons. But it was also beneficial for her because she wasn't born in this country. If anything she'd be against the old language no thanks to his father's racist ruling. Most of the people of colour were against it under Hans. And as much as he respected his father he knew that if the old man was still breathing he would've raised hell and back if he brought Telese home with him that day.

"You're the love of my life." Errol then pressed his lips onto hers. "Mien schertz…my treasure" He kissed her again. "Mien hirz…my heart."

Errol deepened the kiss, not wanting to let go just yet. She tasted too good to let go…

Maldonia-

"I must say that your beautiful wife is a magnificent woman. Cooking and preparing our lunch. She has a gift!" Said a full and satisfied Gilles.

"I know! She wants to open her own restaurant and once she gets it to her exact vision it will happen!" Naveen said proudly.

Gilles smiled. "If only my ex-wife was like your wife! Then perhaps I'd be a father and happy husband. Your eyes light up when talking about your Tiana. I'm envious!" He admitted.

Naveen was grateful to have a woman like Tiana as his wife. She was everything he wanted in a woman and no man will ever block and take her from him. And even if his friend already knew, he'd say it again. "And she's all mine."

Gilles laughed. "She's all yours. I would never try to pursue her. Who do you think I am?"

"You stole Errol's ex from behind his back," Naveen reminded him.

"Because Leslie was a whore and bimbo. She opened her legs for me! For all of us!"

"I never touched her besides kissing. She was too loose even for me." Naveen confessed.

"Horseshit!" Gilles laughed and saw that his friend wasn't joking when he didn't return the laugh. "You're serious."

"I've been with many women, but I had some kind of standards. She was just a warm arm for the cameras. Errol was the one who got her break in the press."

"That's true since her father isn't the best leader…" Gilles said. "How did you manage to get a girl like Tiana? Even carrying your child she's beautiful. I can image how stunningly irresistible she is without the extra…"

"Watch it." Naveen warned.

"…Baby!" Gilles finished then shook his head. "And then there's Errol getting a woman like Telese! Seriously…"

Naveen nodded. "It also shocked me with his very fair taste."

"From fair and safe to rich and exotic."

Naveen has heard such comments about Tiana from other leaders and yet they all seem to forget that he too is a man of colour.

Gilles noticed and quickly apologized. "I meant the queen's description with the utmost respect, Naveen."

"I know. I wasn't offended. Just slightly humoured with me also having dark skin."

"You're a medium tan. Nothing like Tiana or Telese."

"But I am still a man of colour. I fully gotten an eye opener in the US while I was courting Tiana. I've never told her this but I was called a nigger from a so-called gentlemen who refused to do business with me because he wasn't sure what I was. Then he saw me again with Tiana and called me that filth of a name."

"And you didn't knock him on his arse?"

"I wanted to but I also thought of Tiana and her family. I love them with my life, and I couldn't put them in danger. He was…is part of a group of racists called the klan."

"The what?" Gilles asked, confused.

"The Ku Klux Klan. They attack like cowards in the night with their white sheets to hide their identities. They also murder and get away with it. I've seen it plenty of times." Naveen explained knowingly.

"Sounds like how King Hans use to rule Soluncia. Miniature dragons and all."

Naveen knew that was another dig at Errol and decided not to go along with it. "Unfortunately Genexia miniature dragon issue is no longer an issue."

Naveen shook his head. "I guess Soluncia is now the only country in the entire world with dragons."

"Miniature dragons." Gilles tried downplaying with envy.

"Errol will be pleased that's for certain." Said Naveen. Knowing his friend will consider it a victory.

"Soluncia may have dragons, but they don't have unicorns."

Naveen laughed. "Those are not unicorns. Those were horses. Give up on that, man."

Gilles laughed himself. "They may not be unicorns, but their damn near close enough." He cleared his throat before continuing, "I've been thinking of slreturning back to my kingdom. I've been gone long enough."

Naveen nodded. "Good for you! What convinced you?"

"Time," was his answer. "And with your protectorate status pending I should be there to inform my nation of the news."

"Well brother, I enjoyed your stay, despite eating all my food " Joked Naveen as he stretched out his hand for a handshake in which Gilles accepted.

"The pleasure was all my of stomach's, brother."

Soluncia – Princess Suite

Vivian sat in her room thinking as she finally wrapped up her independent studying for the day. Thinking about the moment she found her stepfather holding and kissing another woman…at least she thought he kissed her. Okay, perhaps not exactly kissing since she ran away before it happened, but his lips were on this woman's forehead as he held her and in her young mind it still meant affair…

'I've missed you so much, Errol. I don't know what I'd do without you.' Said the clearly upset blonde woman.

Errol gently pat the woman's back. 'You're safe now."

The woman gazed up dreamily at him. 'Now that I'm with you…'' she inched her lips to his…

Vivian was well aware of romantic affections between a man and a woman. She's seen it her entire life and yet at her young age realize what it meant. Starting with her foster parents who weren't as open about their love yet they simply held each other's hand and kiss each other goodbye every morning before leaving for work. Then there was her Aunt and Uncle Tiana and Naveen, who were very open about their love. Especially Uncle Naveen. He would hug, kiss and dance their love before an entire kingdom without a care to the world. Of course Aunt Tiana would blush, but knew she loved every second of it. Afterall, they are soon expecting another child as she always would overhear.

Then there was her own mother who has been through it twice. First with her actual father named Charles and now stepfather Errol. She could remember her mother not being able to look at her real father as he made threats, and whenever she did make eye contact it was out of pure hatred. Vivian was well-aware of her mother's hate towards her birth father.

But they weren't always this way, her father once told her. They were inlove and then something happened. She wanted to know the reason and her mother's answer was that she will tell her the entire story someday.

Someday.

Which meant she would also explain her reasoning for being in her locked bedroom for days at a time, or hearing her mother crying while her father was in the room with her in the middle of the night. The slapping and bumping noises. At times for Vivian the help would accompany her as she herself cried for her mother. But as a child, she figured that as adults she will never understand until she is old enough someday. Not realizing that she now knew what went on behind the closed doors. She knew what her father blackmailing her mother meant. What him kissing another woman at a restaurant meant. What the covered bruises and his power as a wealthy white male meant.

School can teach you so much, especially if some of those teachers were of color and like her from the United States. Then there were other students who were actually exposed to those actions with their own parents, if not more. And also the simple solution of putting two and two together.

Then there was Errol…her true father at heart. A person who made her mother truly happy. Not angry or bruised. She remembered when they first moved in and waking up from a nightmare about her father and Errol being the one who reassured that everything would be alright. That she and her mother will be alright.

And when her mother married Errol it was all made official. She finally have a father and she became a true princess.

Then came her baby brother whom she loved and wish for more siblings from her parents. Her new father wanted six. Her mother was lucky enough to give him one.

But back to her father Errol, and how much he changed their lives. Now in a situation where he somewhat did what her birth father did, and that was cheat. Could it have been due to not giving him more children? Or his spending time away from their small family?

She was disappointed and will never share what she witnessed to her mother. The risk of losing all her friends and leaving the only school she loved behind would be too painful.

But her mother deserves to know the truth, right?

"There you are!" Telese entered her daughter's bedroom. "Was wondering where my babygirl went off to after lunch." Vivian accepted the hug and kiss from her mother. "Independent studying."

Telese smiled, sitting on the bed. "So smart and beautiful. How did I get to be so blessed to have those traits for a daughter?"

Vivian returned the smile feeling very pleased to being the reason for her mother's smile. She's been working extra hard in school since seeing her stepfather with another woman. If anything, she will continue her studies, go to a good school, and make enough to care for herself, her mother and baby brother. It's the least she could do for having a mother who tried taking care of her while also having guardians looking after her since her birth.

"Mama, do you remember that my school is having that study program for royals-

"I've already handled it from my end, baby." Telese said. "But are you sure you want to participate in this? You'll be gone for six months!"

Vivian smiled. "But it'll look good on my college resume!"

Telese sighed, knowing her daughter was right as usual. This is was the best program for her age group and as a young girl who also happens to be the daughter of a black woman it was extremely important. Plus, she knew it wouldn't be so boring with two of her friends also participating.

"Once I'm done with that program I'll be starting my extended summer holiday! You have me all summer!"

Telese leaned forward to give her baby a hug. "And it will be a summer we'll never forget. I'm so proud of you, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, mama."

Maldonian – The King's Study

Naveen cracked his knuckles at yet another grueling day of signing laws. His first secretary is out having her baby while his second was busy with his projects. He thought the signatures wouldn't be so bad on top of managing other responsibilities, but it looked like his last minute decision took a bad turn at taking all day to get done. No time with his wife nor family.

As he stacked the last of the papers he felt a slight burning sensation on his index finger. It was a minor paper cut. No concern there as he headed out of his office.

With his guards watching closely he headed straight down the hall and glanced at his cut finger.

"The small amount of blood is no big deal," Naveen said to himself while turning the handle to his bedroom suite. Tiana was watering the plants by their windows when she looked up and smiled.

"Hey you," She said, noticing her husband nursing his finger. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Paper cut," was his answer.

Tiana set the water can aside to assist her husband. "Let me take care of that for you."

Naveen loved and appreciated his wife especially during her nurturing times with him.

"Sit on the bed and open your legs," she gently demanded.

Naveen did as told and gave her his hand.

Tiana pulled out her first aid kit and took out a bottle of witch hazel.

"Witch hazel?" Naveen said, concerned and making Tiana laughed.

"If you were more careful dealing with those papers then you wouldn't need it." She teased, damping the cottonball into the small cap of witch hazel and applying it on his finger.

Naveen closed his eyes and felt a stinging and cooling sensation which surprised him. "It didn't sting too bad."

Tiana shook her head, humoured. "You can be such a big baby."

Naveen smirked as she wrapped the bandage around his middle finger and gave it a kiss. "Only for you." He put his other hand on her lower back, guiding her to sit on his lap.

Tiana did just that and gave him a kiss on his lips. "You feeling better?"

He groaned lustfully at her accent and deepened the kiss.

"Mm…Naveen." Tiana dropped the first aid kit onto the floor.

Naveen heard his wife but all he wanted was to be inside of her, feeling her warmth. Her vanilla scent and tender hands are the reasons for his sudden arousal.

He was pleased to know she didn't have anything under her dress as she was for most of the pregnancy.

Tiana exhaled as Naveen thrust inside her. Thankful she was wet enough for the blunt impact. As pleasurable as it was, she knew why he was anxious for sex.

Triggered.

The perspiration on his forehead and his toying with his middle finger gave it away.

"I love you!" Naveen whispered in her ear as he kept going.

Tiana moved along with him, feeling her approaching release. "I love you, too….mm…"

The Maldonian king kissed her jaw and neck while holding her onto him, his release shooting through her.

They stayed that way for a minute before Naveen brought them on the bed, the anxiety now replaced with sexual satisfaction. He turned his head to see Tiana staring at him. He smiled and reached out to caress her cheek, "Mi benita"

Tiana closed her eyes, inhaling and placing a hand on his. Pleased to know that her husband was no longer suffering at the moment.

That was until later in the middle of the night when she woke up to Naveen bawling in his sleep. She quickly raised up to turn on the lamp and went to her husband's side.

"Naveen baby…" she said softly.

He shook his head and she noticed his hand holding his wounded middle finger.

"Naveen, wake up .."

Naveen heard his wife's voice in a distance yet when he opened his eyes she was right before him with concern in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Tiana?" He asked, confused.

Tears fell down her cheek. "You had another episode. I'm calling Doctor Ferest."

" No, no, no I don't need a doctor." Naveen tried to object.

"Yes you do!" Tiana snapped. "And he's going to help."

"Mi Benita I'm fine…

"He said to call if you're not doing okay and you're obviously not."

"It was a nightmare."

Tiana side eyed him, unconvinced. "It was more than a nightmare, Naveen."

"Its too late for quarrels, Tiana. I'm tired, you're tired. We'll talk about it in the morning." He said with a smirk on his lips, his hand caressing her cheek. "Let's make love, not war…"

And just like that, the conversation was over despite whether or not Tiana agreed with it. They made love and then some more love after that until Naveen was passed out in a satisfied slumber.

He may have thought amazing panza would stop Tiana from contacting the physician, but she was just as stubborn. Getting out of the bed, she eased on a night gown and housecoat before quietly leaving their bedroom for another room adjourned to theirs to call the physician.

"Hello Doctor Ferest. Yes, the king had several relapses and I need you at the palace in the morning."

Maldonia – Later That Morning In The Second Conference Room.

"So the queen finally got you out of that bed!" Gilles joked as soon as Naveen entered the conference room later that day. It was only the two of them at the moment before a meeting with the tri-kingdoms begin. "When Willard informed me that you had breakfast with the queen at your suite I knew the last thing on your mind would be the meetings this morning."

Naveen shrugged his shoulders as Willard walked into the room. "I had more important obligations to fulfill."

"Sire." Willard bowed. "The queen would like to see you in the physician's office"

Naveen frowned. "Is she alright?"

"She said it's urgent."

Naveen didn't waste any time and left the conference room, not noticing Errol as he ran up the stairs two at a time.

"What's going on with Naveen? Is it Tiana?" The Solunican king asked the valet.

Willard nodded. "Yes, but it shouldn't be long. While waiting would you care for any refreshments?"

"Water for now," Errol walked into conference room to see his rival sitting on one side of the table and looking over a folder with his Genexia kingdom name on the back. "Gilly?"

Gilles heard the man who was responsible for the nickname and gave him a smile that did not meet with his green eyes.

Errol could easily see how irritated the Genexian king was and kept at it. "What the hell are you doing here? Trying to brownnose Naveen on to your side again?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Errol." Gilles closed his folder, standing from his seat as the Soluncian king neared him.

Willard watched both men who clearly disliked each other and called in for guards in case a fight breaks out. The last thing he needed to deal with were two large kings fighting in his own king's conference room.

"I hope whatever the queen requested from the king doesn't take too long. I don't know if even the guards will be enough to stop these two from killing each other." Willard said, concerned for his own safety.

Naveen didn't bother being formal with Dr. Ferest as he went straight to his sitting wife. "Tiana, are you alright? Is it the baby?"

Tiana only shook her head. "The baby and I are fine Naveen. Come sit with me."

Naveen frowned and looked at Dr. Ferest. " Then why are you…" he stopped himself and realized the true reason behind Tiana calling him in the physician's office. "Did Tiana request you here?"

Dr. Ferest walked over with a warm smile. "I understand that you were experiencing several episodes within a last month?"

"I'm fine," Was Naveen's stubborn response.

Tiana could see through her husband's calm demeanor and knew he was beyond furious.

"I would suggest your dosage be-

"I'm fine!" Naveen's stern tone hushed the doctor into silence. His honey coloured eyes went to Tiana. "I apologize on my wife's behalf-

"Naveen!" Tiana exclaimed. "You really need—

"But this visit was a waste of time." Naveen interrupted.. "You may leave, Dr. Ferest."

The doctor said no more as he packed his bag and just as he was about to leave, Naveen warned:

"If you ever interrupt any meeting of mine with unnecessary nonsense from my wife or any of my staff then we will part ways. Do you understand?"

Dr. Ferest bowed. "Yes, your majesty." He quickly exited the office.

Tiana opened her mouth to defend her actions when Naveen slammed the door shut to give them privacy.

"Tiana, what did I tell you about calling that doctor?"

"You're not well! I was only looking after you!" She defended her actions.

"I don't need a doctor…" He interrupted.

She raised her brows, concerned of his denial. "Yes you…"

"I don't!" He exclaimed.

"You do, Naveen!" Tiana rose from her seat to go to her husband. "Do you have any idea how horrifying it is to wake up seeing you sweating and in tears from a nightmare or to walk in to you staring off. I…I'm scared that you will end up hurting yourself or worse…" She broke off to cry.

Naveen took in her confession and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry mi benita. But I don't need any help." He kissed her on top of the head. "I'm fine. I can handle this on my own."

"Naveen…" she started to say but his lips interrupted her from continuing.

He rested his forehead against hers. "I will be alright." His hand held her hips. "You focus on staying healthy for you and the baby. I'm fine."

Tiana shook her head. "I don't believe you."

He then sighed in defeat. " I will have Willard call Doctor Ferest about continuing my therapy."

She looked up at him. "Are you serious about this?"

Naveen hated lying to his wife but he had to get her off his case. He can handle this on his own. "Yes, I am." And kissed her forehead. "Now stop worrying. It's not good for the baby."

Tiana was relieved and gave her husband a kiss. "I'll have chef bring up some snacks for you and the boys."

"We'd appreciate it." Naveen gave her another kiss and walked her downstairs on the way to the conference room.

Naveen gave his wife another kiss. "We'll finish this later."

Tiana moaned. "I look forward to it."

He gave her derriere a light pat before parting ways with his wife.

"About damn time you made it back here!" Errol teased. "Tiana got you too pussywhip to do your damn job."

"You're one to talk, " Naveen said. "Rushing home to Telese just so you won't get thrown into the doghouse."

Errol laughed. "Damn right! Have you seen my wife?"

"Almost everyday unfortunately," Naveen mumbled.

Errol raised a brow. "What's that suppose to mean?"

" What it's supposed to mean." Naveen answered. "There's no denying that your Telese is a beautiful woman. Hell, she's incredibly sexy like my Tiana, but she seems to always come here on days I have plans with my beautiful wife."

"She doesn't come here often." Errol corrected. "For the most part she's at home with our children, taking care of my needs."

"That as well!" Naveen said. "Tiana has to visit her often as well! On days I have plans with her!"

"Poor girl is trying to avoid getting knocked up by you every three months!" Errol joked.

Gilles walked over to the men. "Yes, brag about your sex lives with two of the most beautiful women on the planet in front of a man who just lost his wife."

"Perhaps if you made time to fuck your wife you'd still have a wife." Errol said with no sincerity in his tone.

Gilles sighed in annoyance at the king's vulgar comment. "Because sex is greater than power, right Errol?"

"It is with a wife like mine." The Soluncian king proudly bragged.

"Yes and once your fetishism of her is over-

Errol instantly grew offended, ready to fight over the allegation. "What the hell do you mean by fetishism, Gilly?"

Gilles didn't move a muscle. "You know exactly what I meant. The late King Hans certainly would've agreed with his openness to white nationalism by day and secret harem of not so white whores at night-

Errol saw red and charged over at Gilles, "You son-of-a-bitch!"

Naveen jumped between the two men as guards also stepped into the room. "The subject matter is over gentlemen. Let us start this meeting." He will never understand why the two hate each other so much.

Errol glared at the Genexian king. "I respect my friend Naveen. He's like a brother to me, and because of that I will respectfully sit through this meeting in a cordial manner."

"As will I," Gilles agreed, glaring just as hard.

Errol's redness toned down enough for him to point right at the man. "But let this be a warning to you and any men in this room. My family is off limits. Another false insult will guarantee you in a box."

Naveen could feel their disgust towards each other but could trust their words of remaining cordial. And ignoring Errol's warning "That is all I ask from you both." The sooner he get this meeting started, the quicker he can spend some time with his beautiful wife and children. He opened his folder, "Now, about Tri-kingdom oils…"

Tiana was enjoying a warm and buttery crescent when she felt her unborn baby kick, smiling she put a hand over the energetic baby while biting into the flaky pasty.

"Enjoying our snack as much as mama?" She asked her child.

The baby responded with a strong kick causing the young Queen to laugh.

"Very cute!" She rubbed her belly. "But let's not get too crazy. You'll be out of that crammed up place in a couple of months. My little dynimite."

"Who are you talking to, mama?" Asked Demetrius, over hearing his mother while play playing with his toys on the floor of the gazebo.

"The baby," She answered with a smile. She felt silly but in a way it seemed like the baby understood her. It was that way with all her pregnancies.

"Like how we speak to God even though we can't see him?"

Tiana shook her head. "Not exactly."

"Daddy said that God isn't real. Is that true?"

"Why don't we go check on your sister?" She suggested, ignoring the question.

The young Prince took his mother's hand while holding one of his toy cars in the other.

"Do you think daddy will have dinner with us tonight?"

Tiana hated answering this question because there were evenings when he would show up for dinner. So all she said was, "We'll see…" As they stepped into the second nursery.

Later that night in Soluncia- King's Suite

Telese rocked her hips, moaning as she let all of Errol go in and out of her.

"Oh fuck Telese," Errol exclaimed, enjoying his wife's warm, slick and tight womaness rock him into another orgasm.

Telese increased her movement as a wave of orgasm came onto her, also feeling her husband's warm release flood her. "Errol!"

They rode it out until they couldn't ride anymore, now resting in his arms.

"Damn woman…don't know how you've managed to…" he smacked her derriere. "Mmm…I'm addicted to you."

Telese was too tired to react, only breathing into recovery.

Errol pressed his lips against her forehead, growing hard again. "You're up for round four?" He asked but didn't hear her respond. He laughed. "Telese?"

"Mm.." She moaned going into a deep sleep.

"I suppose we can rest for an hour or two." He jokingly said, pulling the covers over them both. "I don't know what it is about you, but my lust sometimes outweighs my love for you…"

He gave her temple another kiss. "…or perhaps my love outweighs my lust." Errol ran a hand down her jaw, admiring her natural beauty. Her soft dark skin, her full lips, round nose. And when it isn't covered with a headscarf as it usually is in bed, her wild kinky curls that she grew out thanks to his request are the most beautiful of hair, so soft and always smells of cocoa and shea butter. Sometimes even coconut.

He loved that woman to the point of obsession. It explained why he wanted to keep her to himself. Never wanting her to even visit her sister, but knew he couldn't keep her from doing so. Because her happiness was what he lived her. Telese deserved absolute happiness after the life she's endured.

This is also the reason why whatever their daughter think she saw wasn't seen from any other eyes or camera. An innocent gesture that could look dangerous for his marriage, a wife whose experienced heartbreak one too many times from others could be just as unforgiving in a split second.

He groaned, pulling her in his arms at the thought of her leaving him.

"You will always be mine. No man, woman or child will ever keep us apart."

Telese felt that comment was a bit much but Errol was always a bit much. His love for her was as powerful as his biceps. "I appreciate the love, baby."

The Tri-Media Times...

"Are you certain that these videos and photos are legit? These two aren't actors?"

"These photos are very well King Errol of Soluncia and Princess Leslie. And will resurface the wild wind romance story that ended badly."

"King Errol returns to his fair home thanks to ex Leslie. Is the honeymoon over for his dark beauty Queen Telese?"

"Or will he keep her in his private harem?"

The man laughed. "King Hans sure kept Queen Madeline away after his cheating rumors…"

The other man chuckled. "Like father, like son indeed."


	7. Maldonian PrideSoluncian Stride

The Humbled King

Maldonian Pride/Soluncian Stride

The Following Morning – Soluncian Shores

"Oh, baby I'm going to miss you!" Telese said with teary eyes as she held her eldest and only daughter in a warm embrace. "Six months is way too long!"

Vivian laughed, "It will fly by very quickly, mama! Now I have to go! My friends are waiting!"

Telese released the hug. "I'll try to visit as often as I can!" She was thankful Baby EJ was home napping. He already bid his goodbyes even though he didn't quite understand why his sister was going away in the first place.

"And tell daddy thanks for the soccerball."

Telese smiled, knowing her very girly daughter loves the sport and was aware of her daughter's slip of the term. "You better be glad he didn't hear you use soccer." She joked.

'That should be the least of his worries,' The princess thought as she started walking backwards and away from her mother. "Bye, love you mama!"

Telese exhaled, allowing her daughter to walk on. "I love you, too baby! Call me when you make it to your room!" She also noticed her extra guards were now walking before and behind her daughter, knowing she'd be in good hands. When all three girls were on the ship they hugged then waved at the queen who noticed her daughter's friends lack of parents but with plenty of servants. Another trait she hated about royal families.

After the ship was no longer in view, Telese was escorted back to her vehicle and driven home. Wiping away her tears she felt her daughter needed this to further her academics. It would be good for her.

As she made it back to the palace she noticed even more paparazzi than normal outside the palace gates. Once stepping out she heard many questions thrown at her about Errol and some about Leslie and some about Errol and Leslie. She frowned, never answering as her guards shielded her away from the people.

Once safely inside she asked her approaching assistant, "What's going on? Why are there so many people by the palace?"

The woman curtseyed with an uncomfortable face. "Your highness the king would like to see you."

Concern hit Telese as she hurried up the stairs. Hoping her son and husband were alright. She went inside her son's nursery to find EJ still asleep and safe with his nanny. Reassured she went to her husband's office to find his windows and blinds all closed and concern in his blue eyes.

"Errol what's going on? Why are there so many people outside the palace?" She asked.

Errol didn't answer as he neared his wife. "Baby," he held her in his arms. "Nonsense is at our doorsteps."

"Huh?" She asked, more confused and now nervous.

He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter. "Rumors that are not true, baby…"

Telese frowned. "What rumors?" And when he didn't answer she looked up at him and asked again, "What rumors?"

Heavy knocking could now be heard at his door. "Sire! There's more!"

Telese recognize one of their lawyers voices and knew something was terribly wrong. "Why are the lawyers here, Errol?" She never seen him so terrified in his life. His blue eyes were so pale they almost looked translucent. That terrified her. "What is it? You're starting to scare me!"

"Rumors," Was his answer.

That word alone wasn't enough, so she pressed further. "What rumors, Errol?"

He inhaled her lavender scent and exhaled. "Rumors that shouldn't get into what we have."

"Get into what we have?" She pulled herself from his arms in disbelief at his words. "Are you having an affair?"

He shook his head. "No! It wasn't an affair!"

Telese backed away from him until her backside came at his massive desk. Her hand felt paper and she turned to see photos, many of which showed Errol and Leslie in a embrace, and kissing.

Her heart stopped. "No…"

Errol heard her response and hurried over to her. "It's not what it looks like"

But Telese stared at the photos, even picking up one. "You were with her for those three days?"

"No, I wasn't!" He hugged her as the door knocking continued at the other side.

Telese froze as she stared on at the photos. "You kissing that ugly beak nose bitch and you had to nerve to fuck me afterwards?"

"She kissed me!"

Telese pulled from his arms "Bullshit! You were returning her kiss! Your arms are around her for more kissing!"

"I pushed her away!" He defended.

But she wasn't convinced. "You're like all of them! You think a little dick will keep me in my place—

"My dick is far from little—

"Your massive dick kept my dumb black ass in my place, kept me quiet and loyal to a man who was too bored by his marriage and life as a king…" She exclaimed.

Errol heard her sarcasm behind the words and knew she was also adding in his nights at the Gentleman's club. "Baby, no—

"That's where you two also met up!" She continued. "You and your blonde whore!"

"I don't want her!" He fired back.

"So your black pussy faze is over. Now its back to fair and blonde again!"

"I don't want her or any other woman!" He reached out to touch her.

But she refused his touch. "Take your hands away from me!"

He stepped over to her, taking her in his arms. "You're my woman! Just MY woman damnit! Mine!" He pressed his lips into hers.

Telese tried to fight him off. "No, not yours!" She cried through his forced kissing.

"You're not leaving me!" He held her with all the strength he had because that's how much it took for her to not let go.

Telese tried fighting him off, but he was much too strong.

"Leslie had a situation…" He confessed out of desperation. "Her father ran out of money. He asked if I could purchase his kingdom and make it be a part of Solunica, have our kingdom protect his and it's people. I accepted. The next day her father was found dead in a suicide. I paid for everything and even loaned Leslie funds until the will cleared. With her being a woman the wait time for inheritance funds differs from here in Soluncia. I also contacted her fiancé and he wasn't able to help her-

"Why couldn't her fiancé provide her the money?" Telese asked, her heart broken.

Errol held her in his powerful arms. "His kingdom is also bankrupt."

She shook her head in disbelief. "So you saved the day and she couldn't help but to kiss you?"

"I never returned the kiss!" He let her go to snatch some photos from his desk and showed his wife the pictures of him separating himself from the other woman. Photos of him wiping his mouth and looking furious. "I don't want any part of that woman, Telese."

Telese saw the pictures but was still hurt. "You should've told me what happened early on."

"You were furious about me being gone for three days."

She looked into his blue eyes and noticed the glass behind them no longer there.

"But you're right. I should've told you. And I apologize. I didn't want you feeling hurt."

Telese brought a hand to his attractively handsome face and pressed her lips into his.

Errol moaned, pulling her onto him, continuing the kiss.

The knocking interrupted their moment and the king demanded,

"Get in here!"

His lawyers and head secretary followed suit .

"Sire, we have another problem," said the secretary.

Errol frowned at the man as Telese walked over to the team of lawyers.

"What's the problem?" She asked the secretary.

"Princess Leslie of Costinana is dead."

Telese stood shocked by the news of Leslie's death, but the look in Errol's blue eyes showed obvious hurt for the woman. A look she could understand since they shared history. Then she turned her head at the photos on his desk, of which featured Errol and Leslie in an embrace, while another showed his lips pressed against her forehead. Then more of the two standing before each other in what looked like a heavy discussion. But the one that stood out was of her husband kissing this woman.

She didn't hear Errol calling her name the first few times until his hand touched her shoulder.

"Telese…"

She snapped out of her trance and heard the hurt in his tone. Her eyes closed before facing him again.

Errol watched his wife face him with her eyes closed, obviously hurt over the photos.

"Baby, please let me—

"You can mourn your ex-woman, but know this…"

"Look at me," he requested. He had to see her beautiful brown eyes.

She shook her head and handed him the photo. "You have other priorities at the moment."

But Errol shook his head, taking her wrist, his eyes watery. "She meant nothing—

"And yet you returned her kissed and now she's dead." She pulled her arms from his hands and stormed out past the guards standing near the door and down the hall.

Errol was about to follow her when the group of lawyers were waited outside soon stormed in.

"Sire, you must do something about the kingdom of Costinana immediately. The entire kingdom is in great turmoil."

Errol knew for certain that he had to protect the people of Costinana and got to work.

Telese tried to race to the nearest bedroom she could find, but ended up in her own room, the queen's quarters and broke into tears. She was so disappointed to have wasted her tears over another man. Yes, Errol most likely didn't return Leslie's kisses, it was the fact that he was going to keep it from her that didn't sit well with her.

Secrets in a relationship were a dealbreaker for her and if he would've kept that from her then what else is he hiding from her?

She went over to her telephone and dialed to the one person whom she could trust and go to.

Tiana.

Maldonian – First Kitchen

Tiana was mixing the turkey sausage gumbo on low heat with the other cooks cautiously watching from their stations where they were helping prepare dinner when the doors slammed opened to a frantic Willard.

"Your majesty! You had an important call regarding your sister and…" He stopped when he realized what he saw. "You're cooking again? After the king demanded—

"What about my sister calling?" Tiana cut him off.

The valet shook his head. "She inquired about you an half an hour ago and I couldn't find you—

"Tia!" Telese walked in carrying her son Prince EJ in her arms. She also held a large bag in her other arm.

Tiana frowned at the sight. "Telese?"

"Can we stay here? I can't be in the same room or country as that foolish man." Telese exclaimed.

Tiana sighed and turned towards the head chef. "All my gumbo needs is just a couple of shots of Tabasco and it'll be the bee's knees!"

The head chef bow as Tiana and Telese left the kitchen and headed down the hall.

"What happened?" Tiana brought Telese and EJ to the tea hall, the available private room of the palace as the other nearby rooms were in the middle of renovations. She shut the doors preventing nosy servants and guards from hearing their conversation. "So, what happened? How did Errol hurt you?"

"Girl…" Telese set her son on the floor, took a bottle and toy out of the bag for him to play with. "He's got pics of him and that dead slut kissing."

Tiana raised a brow. "What dead sl…woman?"

"Leslie. She's dead." Telese announced.

Tiana was surprised. "Dead? Leslie is dead? I saw her a couple of days ago at the unicorn festival. She looked…happy with her new fiancé."

"Well, today she's as dead as a doornail."

Tiana shook her head while rubbing her growing belly with one hand. "That's sad."

"Not as sad as this photo!" Telese handed her sister.

Tiana gasped. "Is this recent?"

"As a newborn's ass!" Telese said, eyes watering. "I honestly thought he was different. Like the dumb fool that I am! I let another man get the best of me."

Tiana watched as her sister tried suppressing the tears and knew she couldn't. "Come here, girl" She wrapped her arms around her sister who then cried.

"I have to leave Tia…I can't stay married to him."

Tiana sighed before releasing the hug. "Are you certain? Because Leslie was the one who kissed him based on this photo. Look at Errol's shocked expression on the others."

"Him keeping it from me is my reason to leave. If I can't trust him then there's no marriage."

"Naveen keeps a lot from me but for my own safety and wellbeing and Errol could be doing the same, Telese. Leslie's father died recently and with her dead this will definitely be in question. Two royal officials died within weeks of each other. Our husbands are also royals and leaders of nations, it's not about trust—

"I can't Tiana. I'm sorry." Telese said, shaking her head.

Tiana felt bad and took her sister's hands to her own and looked into her eyes. "I know a place that's private, quiet and where a woman can think things through."

Telese saw the concern in her younger sister's eyes and knew she was hoping to change her mind. "I know what you're thinking and maybe just maybe I need some time to think…but I already have my answer."

Tiana looked at EJ. "And what about your son? You know Errol will go to hell and back for you two. Three if Vivian was also leaving with you. He's just as stubborn as Naveen is."

"Promise me you'll not tell him where I'm going." Telese begged.

"Telese!" Tiana couldn't believe what her sister was asking.

"I love him more than I ever loved any man. He'll also learn that secrets do no good in a marriage."

Tiana rubbed her very huge tummy. "Can you just talk to him? You have options."

Telese ended the discussion by asking, "When is the next ship to this place?"

Soluncia – King's Office

Errol stood from his desk, cracked his lower back and picked up the glass of vodka he tried to calm his nerves with. Telese obviously stayed at her sister's and it will be a matter of time before she'll let him discuss his side of the story and explain everything in detail…to a certain extend.

For her protection he can't tell her everything even if she can see right through him.

"Damnit!" He grew frustrated, set his glass down and stormed out if his office and down the hall.

His frantic valet followed. "Sir!"

Errol's sudden stop caused the little man to crash behind a hard, solid back.

Feeling no effect, the king then continued down the hall on his mission. "Have the driver to get my car ready. I'm headed to Maldonia."

"Yes, sir."

Maldonia – Queen's Tea Room

"What the hell do you mean she isn't here! Her driver informed me that she was!" Errol exclaimed to Tiana.

Tiana, already having her own issues with contractions remained calm, rubbing her tummy. "She needed time for her own self"

"She has my son!"

Tiana understood his frustration but held her own. "She should be back by the morning, Errol." She could clearly smell the liquor in his breath. "I suggest you rest up and come here tomorrow morning."

Errol stared at his sister-in-law and wanted to press out more answers from her, but knew she was just as determined as his wife, they are afterall sisters!

So with a defeated sigh he backed off, for now.

"I'll be back tomorrow and she better be here." He turned and walked away.

But not before Tiana heard him saying, "Damn women."

It went that way for a week, Errol coming over only for Tiana to give him the same answer. He realized she wouldn't give him any answers and gave up altogether.

Telese couldn't have gone that far in such a short amount of time, he's a king! A powerful one with plenty of allies and resources.

"I'll find her," he vowed darkly.

Tiana saw the look in his eyes and hoped for her sister's sake that he doesn't find her right away.

Later she walked her way into the Azalea Garden enjoying the cool feel of the air The kick from the baby woke her from the trance and got her to place a loving hand where the kick came from

She was then startled by strong arms circling her.

"What are you doing out here alone, mi benita."

"Needed some air after dealing with Errol."

"Errol still can't find her?"

"Nope "

He kissed her ear. "Tell him."

"He's a king. Like you he's got resources."

"Resources." He rubbed her full tummy. "The baby is cold. We should get inside."

She rolled her eyes. "You want to get inside."

Naveen smirked. "You know that I can't get enough of being inside of—

"You know what I meant."

"Achidonza…" He growled, kissing her ear and neck.


	8. Soluncian Stride With A Hint Of Maldonia

The Humbled King

Soluncian Stride With A Hint Of Maldonian Pride

Two Months Later - Rhône-Alpes, France

Telese pulled out the roasted chicken from the oven that would serve as the headliner of tonight's dinner for two. It was simple and delicious like lastnight's dinner of bouillabaisse and fresh apple cinnamon bostock. It was an just enough dinner for her and EJ. Her French lessons definitely benefited on her quick stops at the market and with also adding unique twists to all her dishes. Going out to the restaurants would pose as a risk now that Errol and his team watching out for her at every end of the earth.

The modest home she paid in full came with the natural beauty of flowers, blue skies and mountains among mountains. It looked a lot like Maldonia and Soluncia rolled into one. She even had a cute little vegetable garden out back.

It's been a peaceful couple of weeks for Telese and EJ, who was eating away while making a mess. Telese was also thankful that the house she bought had a nice size bathroom with running hot and cold fresh water.

She even traded her expensive clothes for modest attire so that she and her son could blend it. And even though she missed her husband Errol and also hated him, she knew that they would have to face one another eventually.

"Just not today," she said, and heard EJ pounding his chubby hands on the table. She wipes his messy face and hands with a clean hand towel.

Suddenly, knocking could be heard at the door causing Telese to stand still. She picked up her son and brought him to his room on his play rug with his favourite toys in a smaller toy box ready to be played with. "Be right back, okay?" She kissed him and kept the door crack open. She looked through the peephole and sighed in relief when seeing that it was only the milkman running a rare but later delivery after tipping him extra and baking him a chocolate cake. The very nice younger man in his early twenties with a babyface was grateful for the cake and began partaking in small chat with Telese taking two large glass bottles of the milk.

"Merci, Tomas! Bonne jounèe!" She closed and locked the door, putting the bottles away in the icebox and checking in on EJ who was playing with his toy bear and car.

Telese got down on the floor and played with her son for a while before getting him a bath and ending his day with milk, a bedtime story and a lullaby. She always enjoyed their time together and will always cherish it.

She cleaned the kitchen and soon ran her own bath and relaxed. Life as a "commoner" again wasn't so bad since she was pretty hands on while being queen.

After her bath she dressed in a modest cotton gown and fell asleep as soon as she hit the mattress. By the time she woke up it was already morning and thirty minutes after seven and of course there had to be someone already knocking on her front door.

Frowning, she rushed out of her room and down the stairs where an older woman and her granddaughter were holding two large baskets of bread loafs.

Telese smiled, paid them and thanked them in French before closing the door. Not even ten second passed when another knock was heard so she quickly opened it expecting the old woman to return with the basket of eggs but found a furious Errol and three large guards all looking down at her.

Errol then smirked. "Looks like I found my runaway bride."

Telese gasped. "How did you find me?" She was so stunned that her delay in trying to close the door failed miserably because Errol was faster and blocked it happening.

Telese knew this was a losing battle so she stepped aside, letting her husband inside as the guards all waited outside the house.

"How did you find me?" She asked again.

The Soluncian king didn't answer and instead brought her in his arms. "I missed you, too."

But she pulled herself from his hold.

Errol's blue eyes roamed her up and down. "Nice sleepwear but not even a granny gown could cover those curves."

Telese rolled her eyes and pressed. "How did you find me?"

"I'm a king…I have my resources." He finally answered with arrogance and walked towards the closet. "Where's my boy?"

"Asleep. It is still very early in the morning," She said with sarcasm, crossing her arms under her breasts.

Errol ignored her and made a straight shot up the stairs. Telese followed him, knowing she couldn't stop him, EJ is his son as well. She had no right to stop him.

"Good morning, Junior!" Errol said softly as his rubbed a thumb against the toddler's chubby cheek. "You've grown so much in two months."

Telese closed her eyes, feeling guilty.

EJ opened his blue eyes before blinking them and squealed when he realized it wasn't a dream, it really is his father.

Errol brought the prince in his strong arms, kissing the top of his head. "I'm taking you and your mother home right now."

Telese raised her brows. "I'm not going any—

"Don't Telese," Errol stopped and warned her all at once. "This game is over. We're all returning home. Now get dressed."

Telese knew he wasn't joking and as much as she loved her new life, her home was in Soluncia with her family.

So she changed into a modest floral dress and EJ into his modest boy attire and left with Errol who couldn't help himself, "Nice dress. But it still doesn't hide those curves."

She playfully rolled her eyes, missing him more than she should.

He glanced over at his wife and son. "Its going to be a long ride home, and we have a lot to discuss."

"We do," she agreed.

Errol nodded, his handsome face remained stoic. "I will start from the beginning…a lot has happened since you left…"

Maldonia – Queen's Tea Room

Tiana woke up that morning to tightness in her lower tummy and at this point of her pregnancy, it slightly uncomfortable. Naveen was already up and in a meeting and she herself had a busy schedule ahead for the day.

The tightness subsided by the time of the tea party. She could feel her large baby kicking.

'Sorry for waking you lastnight.'

Tiana thought of Naveen waking her up for love making. An activity they've been doing a lot more than normal lately.

"Your majesty?"

Tiana looked over at the young servant girl who began speaking when she felt liquid running down her right inner thigh. It surprised her because there wasn't any pain yet she could tell that her water just broke.

"…if tonight's dinner isn't up to par then I shall tell them!" The young servant quickly answered after not getting a response from her queen.

Tiana only shook her head. "Its fine, Cathleen." Even though she didn't hear a word of the dinner planning. "Please tell Willard to find my husband and to meet me in my quarters." She knew she'd never speak this way on a regular basis and that it was all nerves.

To her relief, Cathleen curtseyed and hurried out of the room. Tiana was not too far when her main guard asked,

"Your majesty…"

She looked up at the large tan man with ginger hair. Suddenly dizziness took over and darkness . Then what felt like a second later her eyes opened to her midwife.

"You majesty! You're awake!"

Tiana could only moan until a sharp pain shot at her tummy.

"Ah!" Tiana whispered in pain, her throat was groggily.

"More contractions!" Said the woman with a deep Maldonian accent. This same midwife who helped deliver her two children before. "I have checked you your majesty an half hour ago and you were at nine. I will check again."

Tiana had no idea how long she's been out and was surprised that she was so far into giving birth. She looked in the room and saw that it was the birthingroom, not her room.

"Achindonza! You're at ten and this child is already crowning your majesty! I'm going to need for you to push—

"Ah…" She let out while pushing hard and was instantly rewarded to newborn cries. As her head hit the soft pillows the midwife brought her the newborn, cleaned and wrapped about a yellow coloured blanket with pink lilacs stitched on it moments later.

"It is a princess, your majesty!" The midwife announced joyously.

Naveen was outside the birthing room when he heard newborn wailings. Smiling, he knew what it was.

"A princess. Just like her oldest sister." With Demetrius, the cries were deeper, less feminine in his opinion.

"Your highness."

A soft voice interrupted his thoughts as he looked up at the middle aged midwife who had a warm smile on her face.

Naveen stepped into the birthing room and saw his Tiana and their newest edition in her hand stitched blanket made by Eudora.

Tiana smiled at her husband. " Our little girl was more than ready to face this world."

Naveen snorted. "A world that isn't so friendly so perhaps her purpose is to make it a peaceful one, yes?"

Tiana glanced back down at the baby. "Perhaps. She was the easiest birth out of all our children."

Naveen gently caressed his daughter's chubby cheek. "She's beautiful just like her mother." His honey coloured eyes watched as she fed their child like a pro. Her breasts were swollen from the pregnancy and her tummy had already almost completely gone down. It was just this early morning when they last made love. Before sunrise. It helped with his self therapy and nightmares.

Tiana lightly hummed to her newborn, already knowing that her husband was watching her. As much as she loved his attention, it was somewhat of a relief that she will take a month break from sex. Or it could be with just giving birth and feeling sore the last thing on her mind was any kind of sex.

"She said six weeks."

"I know," Was Naveen's answer. "But it doesn't hurt to cuddle."

Tiana smiled. "It doesn't."

Naveen agreed, pressing his lips onto hers. "And there's kissing my beautiful wife."

She returned the kiss. "Kissing is nice."

He chuckled and stood back up. "How are you feeling?"

"All of the above," Was her answer Naveen knew all too well. "Would you like for me fetch the midwife?"

She shook her head. "She deserved her break. I'll ask when she returns."

Naveen watched his wife nodded off and asked, "I can take her off your arm."

"Mm. Go ahead."

Naveen expertly held the sleeping newborn in his strong arms. "She's very tiny."

"She weighed a little over seven pounds at birth," Tiana said.

"Less than our first two but not by much."

The newborn tried opening her eyes but couldn't due to the brightness of the room which got a chuckle from her father.

"Mi bambináh, the room is still very bright for your sensitive eyes. Once you're in your nursery the natural light will be much better for you."

Tiana smiled at the beautiful sight. It was a sight she will remember for the rest of her life. Her husband holding their children for the first time.

Then a sad feeling washed over her, and that was his anxiety and the therapy along with it. She was sure he was still going and he didn't seem as tense, unless they were having sex where he would let it all out. Not even working out helped.

Maybe this new baby will help. Help straighten him back to being the man she married. Because there was something about Naveen that wasn't fully complete. She needed to know that he was really okay.

Naveen watched his new daughter sleep away and couldn't help but to already be in love. Outside of his duties as king, life as a husband and father was always like a breath of fresh air. Here he is holding his new daughter as his beautiful wife sleeps away.

He knew he'd had to return to his office but before he did, he will spend a little more time with his new daughter and wife. Then he will also spend some time with his two eldest children.

"Then it's back to being king again," Naveen said more to himself.

Being startled from her nap, the newborn cried.

Tiana slowly opened her eyes just as Naveen neared her.

"I think I scared her…" he handed his wife their daughter. "…but I believe it has more to do with her being hungry." He watched Tiana nurse the baby. "Six weeks will be painful."

Tiana smirked. "Go back to running the country."

He kissed her. "After visiting our other two children. Love you."

"Love you, too," Tiana watched her husband leaving the room. She then looked down at her daughter and said, "Let's get some sleep. Mama is going to have to make some calls to your grandparents and Te-Te Telese who I've heard was finally found by your Uncle Errol."

The baby kept feeding away making Tiana shake her head. "You'll catch up with your brother and sister in no time."


	9. A Husband In Need

The Humbled King

A Husband In Need

Two months later…

Maldonia-Third Royal Nursery

Naveen watched as Tiana nursed their brand new daughter to sleep. It never got old as he would watch his wife give their children the love and comfort his own mother lacked for him when growing up. Everything she does as a mother came off as effortless and natural, just as her love for him as his wife.

Since the failed assassination attempt he's tried to focus more on family time, even if he hasn't conquered that feat everyday. Time with his children and working-out have kept him sane enough since he couldn't touch his wife. Which was the biggest downfall to her giving birth.

Waiting. For. Six. Long. Weeks.

Tiana could feel her husband's honey coloured eyes on her, already aware of the reason. And while many women would feel honoured to have the king stare at them the way he's doing her, it concerned her. Because she knew that Naveen needed sex as it helped him through his healing, along with his therapy. There was so much exercise and spending family time he could take. He needed his wife. But was she ready for him?

"How was the meeting with the Duke?" Tiana asked, lightly patting the newborn's back after her feeding.

"It went well," Naveen answered as he stood up, heading towards the window. "Tiana…"

"I can't believe how big this little one is. Yet she was such an easy birth—

"How many weeks is our princessa again?" Naveen interrupted his wife as he turned to look at her slightly chubby cheeks. She will always look beautiful no matter the obvious weight gain she experienced during the pregnancy. He knew what he had was the best. His wife had men eyeing her even with a child in her belly. She had the natural grace and beauty that charmed many, but out of all the men who wanted her, it was him she fell inlove with and who accepted his hand in marriage.

How lucky was he?

"She's almost nine weeks!" Tiana answered, laying the sleeping infant in her crib. When she turned to face her husband she went on and said, "I got my postpartum check-up a little over a week ago. I'm free to continue normal activities as all went well."

Naveen gave her a humoured grin. "Its as if your body is meant to carry my children." His strong arms wrapped about her.

Tiana saw the dark lust behind his honey coloured eyes and simply shrugged. "Good genes, I supposed?"

Naveen could feel her tense slightly and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Let's get out of the nursery before we wake the baby…"

Naveen listened and they quietly stepped out of the nursery and down the hall to their own quarters. Once inside, he made his move.

Tiana was going to freshen up before making any moves. The day was extremely busy as she had to make brief but social appearances at a new school opening as well as meet the parents of those students. She also stopped by for a photo-op at the children's library which lasted longer than planned. Smiling for various cameras took up so much time that once she made it back at the palace she immediately washed her hands and held her new daughter for another feeding.

Now here she was in the middle of kissing her mentally unstable husband into seduction.

Her back touched the soft mattress and soon her neck was touched by his lips.

"I missed this," She heard him say. "I missed you…us both…in this matter." He said between kisses.

Tiana loved her husband and knew with his issues that he needed a form of release that no doctor or medicine could offer. She was well aware of him waiting for her, and being the loving husband and gentleman that he always was to her after all their children were born despite feeling his stiff erection pressed against her during their cuddling sessions.

But with this birth happening after the failed assassination attempt, it was different. It felt different.

Naveen's sexual appetite was frequent, he wanted sex all the time, and up until after the birth it's what they did. Between his therapy sessions and medication, it was sex that made it all felt complete for him. And she enjoyed it.

But with him waiting over six weeks without it, how did he manage? Self pleasure?

A pleasurable shock hit her clitoris as Naveen's lips gazed pass her sensitive nipples…wait, when did they undress?

Her own body was nude, her dress thrown somewhere in their room and Naveen, who was now topless was now kissing her down her body, his thumb adding enough friction and pressure against her right nipple to let a moan release from her mouth.

"Mi benita," Naveen had to taste his woman. It's seen too long since doing so and won't be complete until doing so.

Once Tiana felt his lips on her forbidden lips and she had no idea how much she missed sensation.

"Oooh, Naveen…" she moaned as he worked his prowess of pleasuring her. "Yes, yeeees…mmmm…"

Naveen felt some relief at finally tasting his wife, but his erection was so hard that it was painfully begging to be released and Tiana already soaking even before he devoured her womaness wasn't helping. When her powerful release erupted he positioned himself between her legs and plunged into her.

Tiana gasped in surprise at his sudden move mid-orgasm and what should've hurt her actually reignited her recovering orgasm to repeated pulses.

Naveen felt in heaven as he moved in and out of her tight and warm walls. All the weeks of not making love with her and his secret mission of self healing took a toll on him. Even his excruciating workout regiments couldn't completely fix him. Only Tiana could accomplish this.

When he could no longer hold back, he gave his sexually magnetic wife a kiss before breathing,

"I love you…uh I fucking love you, mi benita!"

Tiana couldn't return Naveen's verbal words of affection as he pounded harder and deeper into her. Her moans were almost like screams as the wave of orgasms that shot through her were intense, and her husband's release seem to make them beyond her control.

Tears left her eyes…Tears! What the hell was going on? All the orgasms were too much and just as she was about to faint, Naveen slowed down, then stopped, collapsing beside her. Both breathing hard, heartbeats against their chests.

It was all they could hear for several minutes.

Tiana turned her head to see her husband staring at her and smiled

"I love you, too."

Naveen smirked, feeling like himself again then gave her a sweet kiss.

"Mi benita, I hope I wasn't too rough with you."

She deeply inhaled and exhaled. "You were…dangerous."

He raised a confused brow. "Dangerous?"

Tiana smiled firefly, "Yes, sex with you is dangerous. You had my body react in ways I— it was like an outer body experience. Remind me to never hold off sleeping with you for more than a day."

Naveen laughed. "I did all that, yes?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. You were already panting like a hungry dog before you got me in bed."

Naveen rubbed his hand over his face while smiling. "You looked good enough to eat in that dress."

She rolled her eyes again. "Liar."

His smile then faded as he pulled her in his arms. "Mi benita, my beauty. You look beautiful before you had my children, you look extraordinarily beautiful after you had them…"

"I have twenty extra pounds—

"I love these curves," He admitted, and also telling her. It was true. "The day after giving birth to our daughter I wanted to have you. Even if you were sore and recovering I had devious thoughts of tasting you…"

She snorted. "I doubt you'd tasted anything from me a day after pushing out that seven pound baby girl! I was bleeding for two weeks longer than the first two."

Naveen shuddered at the thought of blood.

Tiana noticed and placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm flattered that you see me as beautiful in your eyes, and as a woman married to an attractively handsome king…" She saw him light up at the compliment. "…I'll admit my insecurities when I see women eyeing you and…"

Naveen kissed her. "You're my queen and the only woman I want." His lips opened hers as his tongue slid in her mouth.

Tiana moaned, feeling his tongue tangling with hers and erection swell under her. She straddled him, still kissing and felt his member slowly enter her womaness once again.

Later that afternoon and after a long, warm relaxing bath, Tiana spoke to her mother and father calling before checking on her new daughter who was in need of a feeding and diaper change.

"May I hold Nura?" asked her son Demetrius.

"Maybe later," Tiana said, holding the baby as they spent the rest of the day in the gazebo. The weather was mild and comfortable enough before bringing the children in for supper. With their days held up through academics and learning royal etiquette, they deserved to burn off the stuffy activities by playing outside. She learned that through her husband. Work hard but never forget to stop and smell the roses along the way. It's your right!

"Nura looks like a baby dolly, mummy!" Said Naiyah, who was thrilled to have a baby sister to play with. "When can she play dress up with me?"

Tiana laughed. "Not for a while. She's still very young."

Demetrius shrugged his shoulders. "Having a new baby sister is boring if all she does is sleep." He picked up his toy train. "When will papa be done with his meeting?"

Tiana opened her mouth to respond, but Gilles' voice interrupted.

"Your father is wrapping up in a last minute private negotiations with the Prime Minister of Qinoyzia."

The Maldonian queen raised a brow. "And how do you know this?"

"Because everyone in the first meeting was politely excused. Errol already left, annoyed as usual. I can't understand what your sister sees in that brute."

Tiana was humored, aware of the Genexian king's crush on Telese. "Brutes are one of the qualities she loves in a man? If he doesn't have that she will bore quickly and leave."

Gilles shook his head. "I will never understand women."

"You and me both, Uncle Gilles," Demetrius said causing the adults to laugh.

Tiana then shook her head. "Okay, it's time to clean up before supper."

Gilles watched as Tiana was about to place the sleeping infant in her stroller. "May I hold the new princess before you put her back in the stroller?"

Tiana was a bit surprised on that request but didn't show it. "Do you know how to hold a baby?"

"I do." He reached out his arms.

The sleeping princess was wrapped in a blanket and will be taking her bath once inside. Tiana decided to carefully hand her child to the man who is a childhood friend of her husband's and was surprised at how gently he held the baby.

"Like a pro," she said with a smile. "Have you done this before?" She teased.

Gilles laughed. "My father had many mistresses and with that came of children. I vowed to never do that to my wife and yet here I am. Divorced and childless because of infidelity from both parties"

Tiana watched the green in Gilles eyes darkened and felt bad for him. However the marriage ended, it was sad that it ended.

"Well, hey…" she said, catching his attention. "Perhaps you'll find love again. Marry and have many babies."

Gilles smiled from the baby and back at Tiana, who was quite beautiful…very beautiful like her sister. He handed her the sleeping princess. "Naveen and Errol lucked out when it come to wives. You have any other sisters who are single and look like you both?"

Tiana smiled, placing the infant in her stroller. "No other sisters." She called for her older children to walk towards their home. "You returning home or staying for dinner?"

"Dinner. There's nothing much to do at a kingdom that is now protected under another."

Tiana knew about Genexia being protected by Maldonia due to another country invasion and that was all she knew. So she kept quiet on that topic and went on about tonight's dinner. "I hope you like Cajun chicken pasta! Because that's one of the dishes we're having tonight."

"If its as delicious as your other dishes then I am looking forward to eating it."

Maldonian Evening Hall…

"That was superb eating, Tiana," Gilles complimented the young queen.

Tiana smiled softly and gave him a nod.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Would you like another slice of cake?"

Gilles laughed, patting his six pack abs. "I got full after the second slice, but thank you."

She then looked over at her husband. "Naveen, how about you?"

Naveen finished his drink. "Mm. No mi benita. I'm stuffed."

She then stood. "Then I best be getting these kids bathe and ready for bed. Come on you two…" she took her children's hands. The prince the and princess wished their father and uncle a goodnight.

"Goodnight children," Naveen stood and gave his wife a kiss. "I'll see you later. Wait up for me?"

Tiana saw his lustful gaze and only nodded before accepting a kiss from her husband.

Gilles watched the two and looked away. As much as he liked his friends they could get too affectionate. Kissing, flirting…he somewhat had that kind of relationship with his ex before the marriage ended.

His green eyes went back over at Tiana who then left the room with the children with his eyes on her figure. He couldn't help but to enjoy the view.

Naveen noticed. "My wife is very nice to look at."

"That she is," Gilles agreed then looked at his friend. "You are a lucky man indeed."

"I am," Naveen said with an arrogant tone in his voice. "Staying the night?"

Gilles placed the napkin in his plate then stood. "I'm not. But I would like an audience regarding my kingdom."

Naveen pinched his nose in annoyance. "Can't it wait until tomorrow? Genexia is under Maldonian care and protection per your request." He reminded Gilles.

"And I appreciate the help," said Gilles. "But its time I do my job in protecting my own country while keeping you as an ally."

"As long as you're certain…" Naveen said.

Gilles gave a nod. "I am. My ex-wife is already remarried to a former ally and—

"Wait! Your ex-wife is already married?" Naveen interrupted.

"To the Prime Minister of Dhlunia." Gilles answered, humoured.

Naveen was actually surprised by this news. "Isn't he already married?"

"Yes, and being his ninth wife is more appealing than being my only wife." Gilles said jokingly. "But its for the best. I didn't need her to distract me any further, and I have to meet with the United States president in Washington to—

"Wait, you're going to Washington to meet with the US president?" Naveen interrupted him again.

"Yes?" Gilles answered, slightly annoyed by the interruptions.

Naveen smiled. "I was debating whether to go myself to speak with him and bring Tiana along."

"Oh. He also invited you?"

"Several world leaders are invited to meet in Washington for a convention. It should be interesting since the country has its issues with some of its citizens." Naveen was going to bring up civil rights for people of color and women. It was a priority of his to point out that all his people in Maldonia were treated with respect and dignity while a young country where his wife's skin color and gender was a burden. Perhaps with that country quickly growing in power could also be open to growing as a society, no longer using useless laws to suppress a group of people.

"I'm sure that asshole Errol is ecstatic." Gilles added.

Naveen shrugged. "However he is, I'm sure he's not discussing work." Naveen hinted, ready to call it a night. "Goodnight Gilles. Take it easy and we'll go over the legal paperwork for our countries in the morning."

Gilles didn't say another word, retiring from the topic. Perhaps this visit to the US would be good for his small kingdom. Maldonia has done enough, it was time he run his country his way with trustworthy allies and taking ownership on his own responsibilities.

Tiana decided not to wrap her hair in the silk head scarf she would sometimes wear to bed. Though it was good for her hair, she knew that it would only get knocked off while having sex with Naveen.

When he stepped into their bedroom his honey coloured eyes immediately when to the curve hugging lace gown she was wearing.

"Mi benita …never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine motherhood could make your already perfect body beyond perfection." His strong arms circled around her waist as he press his lips onto hers.

Tiana returned his kisses, enjoying him loving her. Her back touched the soft mattress and sheets and soon felt her husband's tongue dancing in her mouth.

"Mmm…" She moaned as she let Naveen take charge…

"Washington?" Tiana asked, her hand rubbing his chest.

He took her hand and kissed it. "Then we'll go see your parents in New Orleans."

Tiana smiled. "It has been a while. I'll ask Telese tomorrow at Errol's birthday bash. I doubt she would—

"Why ruin our conversation by adding in your sister." Naveen said, annoyed that Tiana always brought up the Soluncian queen.

"Because you mentioned you, Errol and Gilles going." She reminded him.

"Its up to them." Naveen said. "I was talking about us."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine just us and the kids. Whomever wants to come can also come."

Naveen ignored her last statement and pulled her on top of him. "Where were we?"

One Day Later – Soluncia – Queen's Suite

Telese stepped out of the bathroom for the umpteenth time this morning feeling sick. She haven't slept with Errol since before she left home for those two months and refused to even sleep beside him in bed. The scandal with Leslie to her death was all too much for her to look pass. Even after their discussion.

She heard a knock on the door and saw her assistants both grinning at her.

"Your majesty your gown is finally ready, the beauty team is also ready when you are."

"You instructed them to come to my room, right? Not the king's?"

"Yes."

Telese was looking forward to this party and seeing her sister in her first appearance since the pregnancy. Now all she needed was to hold herself together long enough around the man of the hour.

Since she hasn't slept with her husband she's seek pleasure from her toys and they were enough to a certain extent. He didn't even know she had another form of sex and will keep it that way. He's hidden worse secrets that involved other women.

"Your majesty?"

Telese tuned back in to her assistants feeling a little guilty for not listening to them. "I'm sorry ladies but I have a lot on my mind."

"We understand," said her first assistant. "And the king will not be able to keep his eyes off you with this number."

Telese smirked. "That's the plan."

Errol's birthday bash was the celebration of the century. All came to wish the young king a happy birthday and Telese stood by his side, greeting the well wishers.

She wore black that night and the dress itself was beautifully beaded and like a second layer of skin. Obviously catching the eyes of men single or taken. Errol was well aware and possessively wrapped his hand around her waist, knowing he will be rewarded with a night of birthday sex with his wife. If she'd have him.

He stayed away from her as she requested to work on themselves as individuals and a couple. He busied himself with paperwork and extended meetings while she visited her sister if her day wasn't packed with fulfilling her duties as queen. It was cute after a couple days but then those days turned to weeks which led to a little over a month plus the two months she was gone. Three months was long enough. It was time they reconcile. And why not on his birthday of all days?

Tiana and Naveen were dancing to a slow ballad about a star name Evangeline when Telese yawned and rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

Errol gently kissed her on the head. "Tired?"

She smiled, nodding her head.

"Then I'll see you soon," he told her.

Telese gazed into her husband's blue eyes and saw the hot lust behind them. He wanted her bad and she knew it. Once the ballad was over she effortlessly moved her hips, hearing her husband whistle at her.

"Tia, I need to borrow you for a second." She took her sister's hand.

But Naveen had other plans. "I would like to continue dancing with my wife."

Tiana gave him a kiss. "I'll make it up to you later," she promised.

They shared another long kiss before parting.

Telese rolled eyes. "Seriously Tia? That man is going to get you pregnant again."

Tiana smiled. "I protected myself this time."

"Like that birth control stopped the other three times." Telese said in humour.

Tiana playfully rolled her eyes. "So what did you need me for?"

"America. I'm also coming."

Tiana embraced her sister. "Thank you, Telese. I know this must be hard."

"It is but I also miss mama and daddy."

Tiana smiled. "We'll see them soon enough. Maybe daddy can baptize the baby."

"Naveen is kinda sensitive on that subject baby sis." Telese reminded her.

"He'll come around. He always does."

"Then you'll end up pregnant."

Tiana rolled her eyes, making Telese laugh.

"Its true!"

Both sisters laughed.

"Well I'll let you go. I understand Naveen has a long trip to go to tomorrow afternoon."

"And I kept noticing how much Errol has been staring you down as if you're a juicy steak. I think you punished him long enough," Tiana teased.

Telese glanced back over at her husband who definitely had one too many drinks now dancing with a group of women who looked to being some of the entertainers from the sexually liberal kingdom of Jystesteria and didn't appreciate him allowing those women to rub themselves all over him. One even went as far as to slipping a purple leis over his head.

"Looks like Errol is going to keep you busy. Those leis are quite the aphrodisiac." Tiana said, knowing how jealous her sister is. "Those dancers are only here for entertainment from King Vincent. Who might I also add is a close ally to Errol"

Telese glanced over at the very good looking Jystesterian king who winked her. She rolled her eyes. "They can have him." She then turned to her younger sister. "I know you mean well…"

Tiana sighed, after King Vincent winked at her as well. She turned to face her sister. "You deserve to let go of the pettiness and have fun with your man. All was proven innocent and for the best."

Telese and Tiana embraced in a hug. "You enjoy your husband tonight."

Tiana glanced over at Naveen who was wearing the exact same purple leis and smirked. "Oh I most certainly will."

Soluncian Queen Suite

Telese went straight to her room to bath and change into a night gown. After the night she had with Errol, acting like she was the only woman on his mind until he thought she was out of the room with those entertainment dancers, she needed to be away from his phoniness.

The doors then opened to reveal her husband grinning like a bobcat.

"Errol? What are you doing in my r—

His lips touched hers as the doors closed, leading her to her bed.

But she put her hands on his hard and massive chest, pushing him off her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Errol laughed as if she told a joke. "I'm going to sleep with my wife."

"What wife you're sleeping with because it ain't me you're talking about."

Errol sighed, stepping forward to her with a hand reaching her. "Come on, Telese. Give your husband the one present he was looking forward to."

Telese crossed her arms, stubbornly. "I will not be giving you anything tonight."

"And why is that?" He reached her but she stepped back.

"Because I'm not in the mood. I'm tired. I have been taking care of our son all day."

Errol shrugged his shoulders. "Being a mother shouldn't be that difficult!"

"No Errol," Telese then walked to her bed.

He grew offended. "So that's it? I get nothing from you for my own damn birthday?"

"Happy birthday?" She said sweetly while getting in the bed.

"Telese I'm dead serious--

"Why don't you ask one of those Jystesteria whores to warm up your lap?"

"So that's what this is about?" He asked. "I thought you have already left for bed!"

"Goodnight, Errol!"

Errol quickly got in the bed. "If I were my father I've already taken what I earned."

"Taken what you earned?" She raised a brow. "What exactly did you earn?"

"By providing you and our children a safe home and country I'd say that's a fucking lot eearnig, especially to an ungrateful wife. If it were my father ruling—

"I wouldn't even be here. Goodnight." Telese said but felt Errol's lips on her as his body pressed on hers. "Get off of me!"

Errol continued kissing her as she struggled underneath him.

"No, Errol…" She tried pushing him away.

He pulled himself away. "Dammit!"

She sighed, feeling shaken and angered. "So what was that about? You're going to rape me now?"

"You know I wouldn't do that!"

"Exactly! So why think on it?"

"Look Telese we haven't had sex in over three months!"

"You know who's fault that is!"

"I'm sorry okay?" Errol exclaimed. "I'm sorry for everything! For the damn gentlemans club, the damn women on my lap, for allowing Leslie to kiss me, for allowing those dancers on me! Damnit, what more do I have to prove on how sorry I am! I screwed up! I'm a man!"

Telese yawned. "Whatever. Look, goodnight!"

Errol sighed in defeat. "Can I at least stay with you tonight? No sex! I miss my wife."

Telese remained stubborn. "You have a party going on. They can keep you company."

"And I much rather end my birthday with you." He confessed.

She rolled her eyes, feeling bad for her husband after that confession. "Yeah well don't pull a fast one on me. I know how you are!"

"I bet you do!" He smirked, wrapping an arm around her.

"Errol..."

"What? I'm holding my woman!" His arm remained over her waist.

She rolled her eyes.

"I know you're rolling those beautiful eyes again!"

"Because I know you're full of shit!" She heard him chuckle before turning to face him. Looking down at his clothes. "You still have on your clothes!"

"Do you want me to undress?" He put his hands on the buttons on his tux.

"If you want..." she didn't finish when he sat up to take off his jacket and shirts, revealing his perfect upper body before laying on his back, a hand behind his head and giving her a grin knowing that she was obviously impressed.

"That took no time," Telese eyed him appreciatively before turning away.

Errol glanced down at her body, the small of her waist then the curvy arch of her hip and the perfect derriere that he enjoyed grabbing. He licked his lips knowing how difficult it was to not be able to touch her the way he wanted to. He also knew he blew it with the late night drinks and women. At the time he didn't see the big deal until she left the first time after the Leslie scandal. Now all he wanted was her. The women no longer mattered. He wanted his family. He needed his wife back and will never take her for granted for as long as he live.

So he put his arm around her frame and placed a kiss on her cheek, her slow breathing indicated that she has now fallen asleep.

"Telese, baby, I know that I've done you terribly wrong and I will make it everything in my heart for you to forgive me. I love you and will never stop loving you." He kissed her neck, his hand rubbing over her waist and hip and got a whiff of her lavender coconut scent. It always drove him insane. She came on as this tough woman but also has gentle womanly qualities about her. Her soft skin, her curves, her motherly skills and her wifely skills. Skills he took for granted.

He sighed, pulling away, his erection firming up.

"Shit!"

It was hard for him to accept rejection from the woman. Before Telese he would usually grow bored and move on if the woman he was with at the moment wasted his time, but with Telese, his wife and mother of his children it was different. She will be worth it. He will not put pressure on her like he's done in the past. Whenever she was ready, he'll be there with open arms.

And what a reunion that will be.

"Gute nacht, baby. I will wait for the rest of my life for your forgiveness." He then felt her turn and rest her forehead against his chest.

Errol smiled and kissed her on the temple. "I love you and I'm sorry."

A/N: I will try to bring in the next update sooner than it took for this one. Thank you for your kind reviews. They really help and for the reviewer who isn't a fan of Errol/Telese, sorry to disappoint you, but they're also a big part of my story. If you don't like their scenes you can scroll on by. They're here to stay. I'm also thinking about giving Gilles a love interest as well. Poor guy needs love as well. I'm thinking about it. And Naveen…he's trying even though he lied to Tiana on taking medication for his PTSD(Shell Shock back in the 20s and 30s). And even though the symptoms to the condition varies from person to person, Naveen being the fun loving guy we all love will come alive again. Okay, I'll go work on the next chapter. Hope you all have a great week!


	10. Red, White And Blue For You!

The Humbled King

Red, White And Blue For You!

It took a week for the tri-kingdoms to reach Washington and meet with the US President. While it was an honour, it also felt like it wasn't enough. Especially for Naveen.

And on the ride to New Orleans he couldn't help but to think how rushed and unnatural the environment was.

Errol noticed. "Still pissed with that president?" As they rode in one of the tri-kingdom motorcade vehicles over to Eudora and James.

"I'm not pissed," Answered Naveen. "But I doubt anyone from the administration saw this as other then a photo-op."

"Of course it was." Errol said knowingly. "Did you see all the other cracked faces in there? Old politicians with old ideas."

"Which is why I am thrilled to be out of that town and now on my second home."

Errol glanced out the window to see the people out and about. He couldn't wait until Telese show him around the town.

Naveen also glancef out. "You will love it here and I bet you my brother that you too will adopt this city as a second home for you as well."

Errol wasn't fully convinced. "I'll take your word on in even if Telese says otherwise. The good and the bad."

"More good," Naveen added.

"You met your wife here. The lovely Tiana." Errol said.

"Who I haven't seen in three days."

Errol exaggerated his sigh. "So when will the next pregnancy announcement be?"

New Orleans, Louisiana, United States

"Hurry up and get those rooms dusted off. The boys are gonna be here soon and ain't nothing like a man coming in to a clean home."

"Oh mama please," Telese said almost annoyingly.

"You do remember who our husbands are, mama?" Tiana asked with sarcasm.

"Kings who live in clean palaces!" Eudora answered.

"Errol is a slob"

"So is Naveen"

"I'm also pretty certain they don't come home to dust." Eudora said

"Mama…" Tiana whined.

"Your house is already spotless!" Telese added.

"Ya daddy will be back shortly. He had to make a prayer run."

Tiana looked around the house she grew up in. "I can't believe you two are still here. Even after Naveen and I bought you the new house."

"Memories babycakes. We still stay over that hotel of a home."

"Bigger than the white folks mansions across town," Telese added as she picked up the newspaper on the coffee table. "Lobouff wins governor race. Big Daddy is the new governor?"

Eudora glanced over at Tiana and then back at her eldest child.

The door then opened to James, Naveen sand Errol.

"Hope y'all don't mind me bringing in two strays?" James joked.

Tiana smiled and gave her husband a kiss. "How was your ride?"

"It was okay," He brought her in his arms. "Would've been less lonesome if you didn't take the detour to New Orleans."

Errol looked Telese up and down. "So I don't get a kiss?"

She placed a hand on her hip. "You tell me."

Eudora frowned. "Whatcha fightin about now? He just got here."

"I'd like to know myself." Said the confused Soluncian king.

Tiana rested her head on her husband's chest. "Telese give ya man a kiss."

Telese rolled her eyes and walked up to Errol. "Welcome to New Orleans."

"Get over here," He pulled her over to him and kissed her.

James shook his head. "This must be ya foreplay."

Later that evening everyone had dinner and then enjoyed the rest of the night catching up.

Tiana laid in her husband's arms in bed after getting their children to sleep thanks to their grandparents.

They made love as quietly as they could and it was worth it.

"What do you wanna do tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'd like to visit the Quarter. Experience the music of my second home." Naveen smiled at the thought.

Tiana opened her eyes. "You know it's a lot different after the crash."

"I understand." Said Naveen, aware of the people going through times financially. Except the very wealthy.

"You think Gilles will be up for visiting the quarter since he didn't show up for dinner with us?"

Naveen snorted. "Gilles is a man trying to find himself. We've all been down this road. Kings in particular."

"The women here will love him if he's looking for love."

"Let him find his own happily ever after. I want mine right now," Naveen then presses his lips to hers.

The spring morning sun rose and everyone woke to Tiana and Telese's breakfast.

"Good morning girls," greeted Eudora.

"Good morning mama," They both said, accepting a kiss from their mother.

"It smells good in here!" Errol announced and gave Eudora a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning ma"

"Morning baby. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby," He smiled and kissed his wife.

Naveen rubbed his hands together. "Achidonza!" Glancing at all the food on the table. "New Orleans breakfast."

"Goodmorning everybody!" James walked in with two babies in his arms and two toddlers walking behind him. "Thought these little ones wanted to join us."

Telese laughed. "Aw, Tia look at baby Zura"

Tiana went over get her baby. "Feels like she needs a new diaper."

"I'll get ya bag." Telese offered. "Where is it?"

"I left it under the coffee table."

Telese went for the diaper bag and took the morning newspaper in the kitchen. When she lived in New Orleans on her own she use to enjoy reading the paper. Now life as queen she only skim through it. She gave Tiana the bag and set the paper down near her.

After the diaper change and a quick prayer, everyone started breakfast.

"This is the best breakfast I've ever had," Errol said.

"That's a Nawlins breakfast, son." Eudora bragged.

Errol nodded in agreement.

Naveen sighed, "I'm stuffed."

Eudora smiled. "You sho you don't want a third plate."

"No thank you."

Tiana shook her head, humoured.

Telese picked up the newspaper. "Big Daddy is now the governor of Lousiana. I see."

Both James and Eudora looked at each other.

Tiana noticed her parents immediately. "Daddy? What is it?"

"Eli isn't our governor. It's his son Charles Labouff."

Telese's heart stopped. "No…"

"Charles Labouff made a full recovery after you left from your last visit. He's a changed man." Eudora explained.

Telese shook her head. "He tried killing himself. He lost functioning of his adulthood-

"He's normal again, baby." Eudora said. "He even sent his congratulations to the birth of your son."

Tiana was just as shocked herself. "So he's the governor now…of Louisiana."

Telese grew angry. "Stupid white folks vote for their kind no matter how nutty the person is! He's unfit and-

"He's married again and is very open to having children." Eudora said. "He's also a man of God…in his own way." She looked at James who remained silent.

Telese felt it was odd of her mother to be so defensive of the man she hated.

"Charlotte and Charles came over from time to time during election season."

"It was waste since we can't vote," James added.

"Charlotte is pregnant again." Eudora explained.

"She told me," Tiana said, wanting to move the topic away from Charles. "Lottie told me she'd rather have fifteen babies than work. I guess her husband agrees."

"Any husband should." Eudora added. "I noticed that silly restaurant dream isn't a priority."

"It is," Tiana said. "Telese and myself are working on opening a restaurant with daddy's dishes, right big sis?" She looked over at Telese who was in a dazed. "Telese?"

She was startled but quickly recovered. "Yeah you're right."

Errol noticed her discomfort and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, getting her to lean against him. "If the bastard comes anywhere near you I will kill him myself."

Telese smiled, taking her husband's hand. "We won't be staying for long anyway."

Eudora was disappointed. "Telese, you promised two weeks here."

"That was before hearing about Charles."

"Don't make him let you leave. It shows he still got power over you and knowing that you're the only woman I know who can hit like a man, you'll be in good hands." Errol said.

James laughed and agreed. "That's my girls. Both of them can hit like men."

"I second this!" Naveen added making everyone laugh.

Eudora rolled her eyes. Finding the statements ridiculous.

After breakfast everyone but Tiana went to join James at his church. Zura caught a slight cold and she didn't want her out and offered to prepare dinner.

A couple hours later, a knock was heard at the front door. Tiana put the sleeping baby in the bassinet before opening the screen door to Gilles and two guards.

She smiled. "Look who the cat dragged in." And stepped aside for him to come inside.

"I'm sorry for not coming here sooner. I wanted to tour the city."

"No hard feelings. You are a tourist." Tiana noticed the guards still standing outside.

Gilles waved them off. "They prefer to stand outside."

Tiana shrugged her shoulders, closing the door. "Anyway, everyone is still out. Did you eat? I'm preparing a quick salad."

Gilles followed Tiana back in the kitchen. "Not hungry, but I am thirsty. The humidity here is insane."

"I guess it is." Tiana said. "I'm also making lemonade."

Gilles watched Tiana as she prepared the salad with such ease. Her beautiful hands went for the lemons where she sliced each one in half and used a contraption to squeeze out the juice.

"Gilles can you grab that glass pitcher from the lower right cabinet nearest to the back door?"

Gilles looked around for the back door and found the pitcher. He also noticed that in order to get to the pitcher he must squeeze pass her. She wasn't a big woman in frame, and noticed she had more hips than any woman her small frame would have. There shouldn't be an issue.

When he went through, he instinctively placed a hand on her hip and the other on her waist, his front barely brushing against her. The familiar feeling of a woman immediately causing him to firm up. Embarrassed, he quickly found the large pitcher and gently set it by her.

"I should get going."

Tiana shook her head and teased, unaware of the man's emotions. "Getting that pitcher was some hard work."

Gilles felt heat rush to his face. "You have no idea." His eyes trailed down her body appreciating her slender but curvy figure. Realizing his lingering gaze he forced his eyes elsewhere. "Naveen couldn't stop talking about this town."

"Have some lemonade," she handed a glass over to Gilles who accepted the beverage and drank it in one serving. "New Orleans is Naveen's second home."

"Αυτό είναι πολύ νόστιμο"(This is delicious)

Tiana smiled. "Another satisfied customer !"

Gilles laughed. "You understand Greek?"

She shook her head. "Not much, but whenever Naveen is so overwhelmed with anything that feels and tastes really good, he speaks Maldonian."

"Same could be said if he's furious," Gilles added.

Tiana laughed. "That too."

Gilles set the empty glass on the counter. "Naveen is incredibly blessed to have you for his wife. I pray that I am as blessed someday."

Tiana could tell he meant every word. "Your future wife will come. Just give it time and not force it."

"I'll try not to," Gilles gave her a wink. "I do hope the woman I meet is as caring and πανέμορφη(beautiful) as you."

Tiana mixed and tossed the salad. "She's out there." Then set the bowl aside when the baby woke up. "Here's mama."

Gilles watched Tiana held her daughter and sighed.

Tiana felt Gilles watching her and didn't want to make him feel what he was doing made her uncomfortable, so she asked, "You staying for dinner?"

Gilles put his hands in his pocket. "Yes because Naveen won't let me head the end of it."

"Then I guess you better help me set the table." She said with a small smile.

"These peppers are so pretty! Look at how red they are! Not even Soluncia can grow prettier vegetables." Telese said, putting some red, green and yellow peppers in her basket.

"Mmhm." Eudora said. "Don't let Errol hear you say that."

"Don't have to worry about that. " She picked up a bag of flour.

"Y'all know ya can't kiss or hold hands in public right" Eudora reminded her.

"I know." Telese didn't want to talk about it. "We best be getting back home."

"We should," Eudora looked up at the grey sky. "Before the rain comes."

Naveen exhaled sighed in relief as he, Errol and James left the church along with Demetrius who was given a quick prep talk from his father about staying quiet throughout the visit.

"I have to say Pops, your church is quite impressive. I look forward to this Sunday's sermon." Said Errol.

James smiled proudly at knowing that one of his son in laws are a man of God. "My daughter prays with you everyday?"

Errol nodded. "Everyday."

"And how about you, son?" James asked Naveen.

"Tiana and the children say grace before our meals and before bed."

"I didn't ask about them, I asked about you."

Naveen stopped walking and looked at his father in law. "I don't pray."

James placed a hand on Naveen's shoulder. "Maybe you should start." He encouraged. "It helps even during the hardest of times."

Instead of answering, Naveen gave the man a smile. "I do enjoy the songs from your church."

James shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "It's a start."

"Dinner was achidonza, mi benita!" Naveen wrapped his arms Tiana.

"You did a superb job babycakes." James agreed, holding baby Zura. "I would say that I taught you well but your culinary skills even surpasses my own."

"Thank you, daddy." Tiana said.

Gilles stood walked over to the Maldonian couple. "I thank you for the dinner invite. Everything was absolutely delicious."

Naveen nodded.

"You're always welcome to our home, son."

"Thank you, James." He said, remembering Errol and Telese leaving the dining room for their room that was one if the many new sections of the house upgraded in the renovations. "Wish everyone else a goodnight for me."

"What are you plans for tomorrow?" Naveen asked.

Gilles shrugged his shoulders. "Touring around town. Alone." He walked out the door and his car rode off as soon as the driver closed his door.

Tiana could sense Gilles's unhappy mood. During dessert was when he suddenly grew dark.

Naveen kissed his wife on the shoulder. "Gilles will be okay, no benita."

Tiana closed her eyes, her husband knew her so well. "I know."

Telese collapsed on top of Errol, catching her breath after their intense lovemaking. Grateful their room was located at the corner end of the house she wasn't concern on whether her parents heard her.

Errol smacked his large hands on her derriere. Telles rolled off of him, pulling the covers over them. Shivering.

He kissed her. "Three months without you was torture. Not even my workouts helped. I would end up with a rock hard-on at the thought of taking you on the machines."

Telese laughed. "Taking me on those machines? Really Errol?"

He had to laugh at the thought. "What can I say, I'm obsessed with you."

She rolled her eyes.

"I want to take my girl out for dinner tomorrow night."

Telese shook her head. "We can't do that here."

Errol frowned. "Says who?"

"The laws of the land," Telese answered, staring hard at him. "Our marriage is against the law. We can go to jail over it.

Errol looked at her as if she lost her mind. "You're joking right?"

Telese sat up, shaking her head. "Miscegenation is illegal in most of this country. At least in Louisiana. We can't even walk side by side."

Errol shook his head, dismissing what he just heard. "I refuse to believe this, our marriage is illegal. In the eyes of God it's legal. It's natural." He reached out his hand to caress her cheek.

Telese placed her hand over his. "No laws or pea brain trash will keep me from loving my woman." She heard Errol say.

He brought his wife in his arms, holding her to him. Skin to skin.

"I want to take my girl out for dinner tonight."

Telese sadly sighed, her back against his massive chest. "As soon as we leave this awful country we can do that."

Errol's hand rubbed against her back. "You sill never again have to be sorry about returning to a country where it is against the law to be in love." He kissed her temple.

Telese smiled and released a blissful exhale. "You don't have to tell me twice."


	11. Law Of The Land Part One

A/N: This is a Gilles chapter. There will be surprise appearance from a villain, and Naveen and Tiana will be back on the next chapter!

The Humbled King

Law Of The Land Part One

Gilles walked down the French Quarter witnessing the culture of many and enjoyed the scenery despite everybody sticking to their "own". It was one of the first things he noticed, the separation between people of white European descent and people of color. He also explored some of the pubs noticing right away that the wealthy stuck with the wealthy and the poor bitterly stuck with their own after obvious rejection from the higher financial bracket.

His own kingdom had some issues but with class alone. Skin color was never a factor, and if he brought a woman darker than him back to Genexia it wouldn't be an issue. There were all types of women of different shapes and sizes in this country were nice to look at but something was missing.

That was until he noticed a young black woman struggling to get her cart up a couple of steps and not one person offering to help.

He hurried over to her.

"Pardon me madame, but do you need any assistance?" He asked and was taken aback when her dark blue eyes with amber around the pupils return his gaze.

She was hypnotically beautiful.

The young woman quickly looked down at her hands. "Thank you, sir. But I can take this on my own."

But Gilles wasn't having any of it. He not only easily brought the cart up, he also assisted her up the steps.

The woman was surprised and saw the looks from white bystanders. She looked away, not giving this white man with the strange accent eye contact. "Thank you, sir. I best get goin'" She started off.

"Wait, I mean…" he stopped himself before continuing, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gilles." He extended his hand, charmed by her accent.

The woman was taken aback by his introduction and polite gesture. "Raeni is my name." But did not take his hand.

Gilles pulled away his hand after the rejection but appreciated her sharing her name. "Your name is almost as beautiful as you are."

She didn't look at him. "Thank you, but I best get goin'." And started to walking down the sidewalk.

Gilles felt some form of connection from her and started to go after her.

"Wait! Madame!" He called after her as she knocked on the door of a nearby business.

An older white woman answered, and greeted Raeni before she entered the building.

Gilles waited and ten minutes later she was back out with her cart which looked easier to manage.

"Need any assistance with your cart?"

Raeni heard the man and shook her head. "It isn't very heavy after delivering the load."

"Nonsense…" Gilles helped carry the cart down the stairs.

Reani walked down the steps.

"Where do you need to go? I can pull this thing for you."

Reani looked up at his beautiful green eyes and olive skin and could sense he had good intentions. Though she still had to keep caution. Men who were usually this generous always expected a payment in return. Especially if he was white.

"I can handle the rest of the way," she took the handle of the cart, accidentally brushing her dark brown hand against his olive hand.

Her heart raced as her eyes never left his. That was until she remembered herself and shied away. "Good day, sir."

"It…it's Gilles," his heart equally racing. "Where are you going now?"

"Back home. I have more clothes to tend to."

He furrowed his thick brows. "Tending to clothes?"

"I'm a washerwoman. A laundress." She confirmed. "My work never ends. Good day, Mister Gilles."

Gilles watched the woman until he could no longer see her. Raeni was her name.

And if play his cards right he could find her out here again tomorrow around this time. Struggling with her cart of laundry. Though he's never been this hard up on a woman. Especially one who doesn't look like it comes from wealthy like the other women he's been interested in.

"That pretty nigger will bring you nothing but trouble," Gilles heard from behind him. He turned to an attractive blonde man with a similar tall and athletic built. He held power in his stance and could see a petite plain looking brunette in a green elegant dress not too far behind.

"Your best bet is one of our lovely white women. At least you wouldn't have to hide them unless she was a whore."

Gilles showed no emotion at such a response. There were men like him who ruled countries with a similar mindset. Like Errol and his dead father Hans.

"You're obviously not from here," the man with the strong New Orleans accent continued. "Or you would've known who I am."

Gilles didn't know who he was. "Who are you?"

"Why I'm Charles Labouff. The governor of Louisiana."

Gilles nodded. "I thought a governor was for all people."

Charles smirked. "You thought wrong." He then stepped closer to the king. "Take my advice about darkie women. They may taste good but they ain't good for you." He tipped his hat. "Good day to you."

Gilles watched the man and what he assumed is his wife step into the car before riding off in the large vehicle that was driven by his dark skinned chauffeur.

Just then he saw Naveen, Tiana and Telese walking across the street. He's never been more happier to see people in such a strange city.

"Naveen!"

The Maldonian king followed the voice and saw Gilles headed his way then teased. "I was wondering if you'd acknowledged us!"

Telese rolled her eyes. "I wasn't."

"No one asked you," Naveen said.

"Naveen, I think I met the woman of my dreams," Gilles said.

Naveen smirked. "Really now? Where is she?"

"She had to leave because of clothes that she was tending to but—

"Wait, clothes to tend to?" Naveen was confused.

Tiana smiled. "You met a washerwoman?"

Gilles nodded. "She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Her skin was so dark, her hair was…well, her hair was in a turban but her eyes were the bluest I've ever seen!"

Telese frowned, immediately recognizing the description of the mysterious woman. "Raeni Chauvet?"

"Yes, that is her name! Raeni! She was delivering laundry when I met her. But she was extremely shy and didn't give me much eye contact and kept looking away as if someone was watching her."

"She's a voodoo girl. Her mother owned that shop," Telese explained.

Tiana raised a brow at her sister in disbelief. "She does not do voodoo. Gilles, Raeni is a nice girl and if you want to pursue her, I recommend you do it behind closed doors."

Gilles found that extremely odd. "Why is that?"

"Because you're a white man," Telese broke the awkward silence. "We best get pushin' on if we want to make this market before the noon crowd."

Tiana noticed how confused Gilles appeared and felt bad. "I can tell you where to find her if you're truly interested."

Gilles smiled at Tiana. She was beautiful and sweet and very similar to Raeni from their first meeting. "I'd like that. Thank you."

Unfortunate for Gilles he was unable to catch the young lady at the right time because she was always gone and when he tried his luck at the Quarter he couldn't find her there as well. A little over three days passed before he spotted her again. Accidentally.

"Good morning!" He greeted.

Raeni kept her head down while pushing the cart. "Good morning, sir."

"Gilles." He said as she went on to several homes to deliver their clean clothes. Once done she walked down the street, this time he will follow. As they walked further and further is when he noticed how much different it looked from the Quarter. In his car he didn't pay much attention, but walking out and about the neighborhood contrast the homes from Eudora and James as well.

Raeni stopped in front of her shop, unlocking the door with a skeleton key.

"So I can finally see you in action." Gilles said, startling the woman.

Raeni opened the door and stood in front of it. "Why did you follow me?"

"Because I'm interested in talking—

Reani pulled him into the shop, slamming the door shut.

"Look, sir. I know you ain't from here because you treatin' me like I'm ya equal but you need to leave. There's nothing here for ya."

Gilles was shocked by how quick and sharp she was. "You move faster than some of my soldiers."

"I ain't got time for any romancin." She had many men come on to her, especially since she start running the laundry by herself. But this white man with the strange accent seem to not get it. Despite very good spirits coming from him.

"I apologize if I came on strong, Raeni, but I had to see you again." He admitted.

She glanced at him before walking into another room, Gilles followed.

"You a very rich white man. What do you find interesting about me?" She asked.

Gilles frowned. "How do you know if I'm very rich? I could be an actor playing a rich man." He joked.

Raeni grabbed at a glass bottle of clear fluid. "Your shoes look expensive and so does your suit."

Gilles nodded, "I guess I am a tad bit obvious."

Raeni poured fluid into a large tub. "Your accent sounds rich."

"So does yours," Gilles added, watching her work her magic. "You do this on your own?"

"Yes."

"All day?"

"Mmhm." She nodded.

"So you have no time to eat or sleep?"

Raeni placed the white article les of clothing in the tub. "I eat and sleep once I'm done."

"How about I take you out somewhere? I'd like to get to know about you."

Raeni shook her head. "Now I definitely know you're not from here."

"What does that mean?" Gilles asked.

"It's against the law for us to…I mean in here it's fine. I can fix us something once I'm done with my loads." Was her answer.

Gilles understood. "We can't go out together because of our differences in skin colour?"

"Yes. I can go to the parish prison and lose my business. You may get a warning and maybe a small fine. But we can't be seen together in public"

Gilles took a seat on one of the stools in the room. "Such laws don't exist in my country."

"Well they do here," She began ironing what looked like trousers.

"I would never let you work this hard if you were mine."

Raeni thought this man was naïve but nice. He didn't seem to come on as strongly as Richard, an attractive coloured business man who lived in the nicer coloured neighborhoods like Miss Eudora and Mr. James.

She ironed the last of Richard's trousers and made the crease the way her other admirer liked it. She was somewhat nervous about him stopping by to get his laundry with another man in her shop. She looked at her clock and knew he should be stopping by shortly.

The bell rang on cue.

"Stay here," she ordered, placing the trousers in the basket before carrying it off to the next room where she opened the door.

"Good afternoon beautiful!" Richard greeted in his nice business suit.

Raeni handed him the large basket. "Here you go, Mr. Richard."

His eyes went down to hers while he paid for her services. "Why won't you marry me and leave this place?"

"Because I don't love you. Now go on." She tried to say as gently as possible.

But Richard wasn't convinced. "Got much work to do finish?"

"A lot now I have to get back to it." She said feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

Gilles heard the other man and wondered who he was to Reani. Obviously not a lover.

"I can make you a very happy woman, Reani," Richard said, brushing a finger against her shoulder.

Reani moved her dark brown shoulder away from his touch. "You should leave, Mr. Richard. You have a fiancée."

"I can leave her if you say yes."

"Have a good day, Mr. Richard." She shut the door and quickly locked it feeling nervous and angered. Men like Richard will never understand the word no. Lately it seemed like he kept pushing further and further.

"Are you alright?" Gilles asked, and apologized for startling her.

"I'm fine." She said and exhaled.

"Looks like I'm not the only man trying to win your heart."

Raeni smiled, shaking her head. "He isn't but is a tad bit forward."

"Well unlike him I'm a very patient man. And will not let any law keep me from pursuing you."

Raeni didn't stop him from closing in on her. Gilles didn't seem dangerous or forceful like the other men. She could sense arrogance but he held a humbled stance. Reminding her of a conversation she had with her mother before she got sick.

'You will meet an important, humbled and patient man with caring green eyes.'

She knew it was Gilles the moment she responded to him. With his caring green eyes.

"Would you like something to eat before I make my last run for the day? Or would you rather wait until after my last run?" Her heart pounding against her chest at the way the man was staring longing into her eyes.

Gilles couldn't help himself but to stare.

She laughed. "Gilles?"

"I can have my driver drive you to where you need to go…"

Raeni was hesitant at the request but decided to follow through. Expecting Gilles to drive her she found another man driving them both to her final delivery stop.

Richard did a double take when he spotted Reani getting into an expensive car before riding off.

"Dinner was amazing," complimented Gilles later that day. "How were you able to make the chicken so tender? My cooks aren't as talented."

Raeni laughed. "It's only fried chicken with a Haitian twist."

"Everything was delicious." He wiped the corner of his mouth.

"Well if you want dessert then unfortunately I don't have any. It can get expensive and not worth the money."

"Not a dessert kind of man," Gilles stood up.

Reani also stood. "Well I should walk you out. I have another busy day. I appreciate your company."

"I appreciate you hospitality." He lowered his face to hers.

Reani closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers.

Every evening ended like that for the rest of the week for them. After a day of washing, ironing, sewing and delivering. Dinner was the perfect ending to their day.

As much as Gilles enjoyed their time together he wanted to take it a step further. He wanted her as his.

"Marry me." He said while kissing her.

She sighed against his lips. " It's against the law."

"Then let me take you back to my country of Genexia. My kingdom."

She raised a brow. "Are you sure your king would be accepting of me?"

He smirked at her innocence. "He will be accepting and very much inlove with you."

She opened her eyes, puzzled.

"I'm the king of Genexia, Reani." Gilles confessed. "So of course I would accept you. My heart has at least."

"You're a king?" She couldn't believe it.

"Yes, and I will love, honor and be loyal to you for the rest of my life if you come with me." He vowed.

"How can you want marriage after a week of knowing each other?" Reani wanted to leave the washerwoman business and was wishing and hoping for an opportunity. Now here is this man proposing and all she did was talk, cook him dinner and shared several passionate kisses. And her heart and mind has been nothing but of him.

Gilles noticed how quiet she grew and didn't want to scare her away.

"You don't have to if—

"Yes, I will marry you Gilles!" She blurted out.

Gilles brought her in his arms, pressing his lips to hers. What he had for Raeni was fast and new but he always heard his grandmother tell him the moment he falls in love will be a feeling like no other. He would ask her how would he know.

She laughed and replied. "You'll know…"

He didn't get the feeling from his first wife but for Raeni he finally understood. And he will do whatever it takes to keep it that way.

They shared another kiss before he left. Raeni closed and locked the door with a satisfied sigh. Not knowing that Richard was watching them the entire time.


	12. Law Of The Land Part Two

The Humbled King

Law Of The Land Part Two

A Week Later – French Quarter

Naveen and Tiana held hands as they walked pass the various shops and stands. And even if some of the shops they could purchase from were no longer there due to the economic crisis, they were now able to shop at stands and businesses where they were not welcomed. Money was the same color despite who carried it.

Many of the business owners gave them welcoming smiles while others glared their way. Naveen being the protective husband always made sure to pay for them both. He's use to dealing men and women worse than these small-minded town people.

"If we keep this up we'll end up buying the entire city." Naveen joked.

"I doubt they'll sale us New Orleans. Maybe Louisiana."

"Yes, because New Orleans is the crescent city of the south, yes?"

Tiana nodded. "Mmhmm." She carried her purse while holding Naveen's free hand. His other was preoccupied with their recent purchases.

The valet who brought the other items in their car returned, ready to carry the next purchases to their car.

"Thank you, Sal," Naveen said after the man took the boxes and bags. He then looked down at his wife. "I don't know about you, but I am hungry!"

"Want to go back to my mama and—

"We can eat out!" Naveen suggested, pointing at an integrated restaurant. "Last time we were here this place didn't allow our kind, remember?"

Tiana looked over at the upscale restaurant. We're not welcome here to eat in the restaurant" She pointed over at the sign by the door that read: Everybody welcomed but Whites can only eat in the restaurant. Thank you.

Naveen wrinkled his nose in disgust. "We will not be eating there."

But Tiana stopped him. "I want to eat there. Lottie use to go on and on about it. Just this once."

Naveen saw the optimism in his wife's beautiful brown eyes regarding the food and sighed. Perhaps he shouldn't be so judgmental despite the owners living that way.

Taking his wife's hand they crossed the street and entered the restaurant and immediately got looks from the customers.

Charles LaBouff was sitting with two other men when he spotted the couple royal couple.

"I see royalty has found it's way to Saffras!"

Tiana heard the familiar voice and was grateful that Telese changed her mind last minute before leaving with them.

"Royalty you say?" One of the servers inquired after taking Naveen's order. He rushed over to his boss.

The middle aged man name "Bobby" with a thin mustache saw dollar signs when the waiter informed him that the King of Maldonia and his wife arrived for carryout.

"Invite them in the Diamond Hall!"

The waiter gasped, surprised but pleased. He didn't care much for royals but in this case one was at least was born and raised in his hometown and that made it all the more exciting.

"Bobby" didn't invite coloureds or non-whites to eat in his restaurant even if they were famous or wealthy. But today and today only would he have a special room for their kind. Money was money and he will give the couple the best service despite being…

"They refused and ordered to go!" Announced the waiter.

"Bobby" stormed pass the waiter and quickly rushed over to the royal couple.

"Welcome to Saffras!"

Naveen and Tiana both turned to see the average looking man in his nice suit and a fake smile in desperate need of their attention.

"Thank you," Naveen said for them both.

"I see you're ordering what I'm assume is a quick lunch. Why not spend your lunch in our diamond room?"

Charles heard the suggestion and frowned. "Oh, so you offer them the best room in the house?"

"Well, you never seemed interested Mr. Governor! I suppose…"

"I'm giving you a hard time, old friend!" Charles gave the man a slap on the back as he stood before the royal couple with an extended hand. "It is an honour to have royalty before us!"

Naveen didn't believe a word out of the man's mouth as did Tiana. But kept a neutral face.

Charles blue eyes roamed Tiana's figure appreciatively. She really did remind him of Telese right now.

Naveen didn't appreciate how the man kept eyeing his wife. "We should be heading out."

Charles glanced back over at Naveen. "Don't leave on my account."

Naveen took his wife's hand with his.

Charles smirked at the gesture. "You know that's against the law around here."

Tiana raised an annoying brow while Naveen remained cool.

"We have to think about our…citizens." He added with a smirk.

Naveen was beyond annoyed. "You're a married man. There's no need to feel insecure. Now excuse us." The couple walked around the young governor and headed out the door.

Out of desperation Charles asked, "Tiana! I um...ma'am?"

Tiana stopped and turned to the blonde haired man.

He walked over to her, careful not to step too close. "How's the family? Telese seems well off."

"Telese is happy as if our family. Thank you for asking." Was Tiana's answer before she got in the car and with Naveen not saying another word to the man, closing the car door as soon as he got in. The car drove off.

Charles laughed, despite feeling embarrassed.

The restaurant owner raised a brow. "Sounds like y'all got history with dem royal spooks."

Charles exhaled before facing his friend. "Her mother worked for my family. Her girls were childhood buddies. You know how children are. Very ignorant to the reality of the world."

The man nodded, not satisfied with the answer. "Thought she'd be one of your black whores but that was her sister…Tuttie? Tootie?"

Charles smirked, even though he was growing furious.

"No, her name was niggerish. Telli. Because she was fucking around with that fat guinea." Said a balding bartender, wiping the bar counter. "He had that gentleman's club before someone took him out."

"Gentlemen.! Why don't we get back to work. I have another meeting in an hour." Charles changed the subject.

"Don't get in too much trouble with ya spook," The owner said, making bartender chuckle.

"I'm going home to my lovely wife who has a roast ready for me to devour." He put on his hat. "Gentlemen?" And left the restaurant.

His driver quickly opened the door for the governor, closed the door and asked, "Where to, sir?"

Charles took off his hat and actually thought about it for a moment before answering, "Eudora's. It's on the way to my father's."

"I can't believe that Cals is no more!" Tiana was actually sadden to see the closed café. "The economy has been really bad here."

"Yes, but I am still certain that you leaving is what caused that diner to shut down." Naveen eased a kiss behind her neck.

Tiana lightly bit her bottom lip.

Naveen and Tiana were in their own world reminiscing their courting days and how different their lives were at that point.

"It seems like a lifetime ago since I've lived here. Going to work like everybody else, trying to make it in this unfair world…" Tiana remembered. "My mind was so caught up in the restaurant that I didn't realize how much more important love and family is."

"And stopping and smelling the roses from time to time," Naveen added then took her hand. "Let us dance!"

Tiana raised her brows and laughed. "We just ate and there's no music playing."

"Then we can make our own," Naveen wrapped an arm around her, slowly pulling her onto him and like magic, music started playing. Both turned to a street band who played a slow ballad. The evening sky made the setting all the picturesque.

Naveen immediately recognized the song.

Your eyes of blue, your kisses too,

I never knew what they could do.

I can't believe that you're in love with me.

9You're telling ev'ry one I know

I'm on your mind each place we go

They can't believe that you're in love with me.

I have always placed you far above me.

I just can't imagine that you love me.

And after all is said and done,

To think that I'm the lucky one.

I can't believe that you're in love with me.

A small crowd applaud at the couple causing Tiana to blush while Naveen loved every second of the attention.

"Mr. Center Of Attention." She teased.

He flashed her his best and charming grin. "What can I say, we're loved everywhere we go."

Tiana shook her head in humour. Not surprised at all by his love of putting on a show.

Naveen's arms pulled her to him, pressing his lips onto hers.

Several whistles were heard as they ended their osculation.

Tiana heard her husband moan and saw the lust in his honey coloured eyes.

"You do things to me, mi benita…a stir in my chest, heart and…head." He admitted. "Achidonza…"

Tiana rolled her eyes at his flirtation. "Seriously, Naveen?" She was back on her feet as a little girl approached them.

"Hi, my mama told me to come ova and give you a hug."

Tiana smiled and without hesitation she gave the little girl a warm hug. Being a royal these requests came naturally.

Naveen being a royal himself and a survivor of a failed assassination attempt was hesitant and did not like how freehearted his wife was being, but how could he prevent her from hugging a child?

With his hand on her lower back, letting her know that it was time for them to leave was when Tiana and the girl ended their embrace.

The young girl thanked the queen and hopped back over to her mother who was just as thrilled and gasped when she found some dollars in her hand.

Tiana smiled, easing the little girl money the way her uncles and aunts use to do. Naveen was aware as well.

"Giving more of the people our money?" He teased.

"Is there a problem?" She asked in a teasing manner herself.

"Of course there isn't, mi benita." He held her hand as they neared their awaiting car down the street. "Where to now?"

Naveen smiled. "To kiss my wife goodnight."

Charles remained in his car as it sat outside James and Eudora's main house. The house stood out a bit since the renovations and with the curtains opened, he could easily spot who he was really looking for. Telese.

His heart skipped a couple beats when he saw Telese in her royal blue day dress. She was in the middle of talking to someone but didn't care to learn who. His blue eyes were only on her.

Telese stood before her father and suddenly felt a coldness run down her back.

James noticed. "Are you cold?"

She shook her head. "No, maybe I'm just tired."

He gave her back a gentle pat. "I'll have Errol bring you something. Go on and sit down, babypie."

Telese almost followed ordered when she felt like she was being watched, nervous she hurried by the window and found nothing but other houses across the street and the normal cars and bikes that were usually out there.

So she opened the front door and stepped out onto the front porch and noticed a beautiful black Mercedes Pullman parked behind two older, non useable cars as if it wasn't trying to get noticed.

Charles knew she spotted his car, it obviously stood out like her mother's house in this part of town and cursed himself.

"Telese!"

Errol called out as he stepped out onto the front porch with a cup of tea.

"Baby, why are you out here by yourself?"

Telese was grateful to see her husband while taking the cup. "Do you see that Mercedes across the street behind those old cars?" She pointed out.

Errol followed her finger and shrugged. "That's nothing. I ordered more security and bought a limousine for our date tomorrow."

Telese couldn't believe him. "Seriously?"

Errol eased an arm around her while taking the tea cup and setting it on the table. "Can't take many chances especially in this part of the country."

Telese stood on her tip toes. "As long as you're here I feel safe enough." And pressed her lips to his.

Charles was obviously jealous when he saw the two kissing passionately and remembered what it was like to be on Errol's end, tasting every inch of his woman's mouth. Her soft breasts pressed against his hard chest.

He exhaled deeply at the memories. They were almost as vivid as his dreams of her.

"Get me out here." He said as soon as they stepped back inside. At least his wife was at home with his favorite roast hot and ready for him.

It was the only thing hot in their marriage.

The featured song in this chapter is titled "I Can't Believe You're In Love With Me" by Billie Holliday.


End file.
